Mixed Signals
by lowri
Summary: This is a Xover between Stargate and The Sentinel. When Blair Sandburg unknowingly shows a member of the SGC a picture of Egyptian-like ruins found in a dig in Peru, it causes an avalanche of circumstances, which forces Jack O'Neill to head a mission to
1. part 1

****

Disclaimer: This is a Xover between Stargate SG1 and The Sentinel. Stargate SG1 is owned by Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Sci-fi and Gekko Productions. The Sentinel is owned by Pet Fly, UPN, and

Paramount. I haven't made any money on the story, nor have I from any other piece of fanfic I've posted. I do it out of love for the show and the characters. There are two major original characters, one male and one female and an assorted group of minor characters. The story is set mostly in the Stargate universe with the addition of Jim and Blair and an appearance by Jim's ex-wife's family.

I would like to thank my betas. Lizardbeth, a fellow Malek lover, helped me throughout the writing process by pointing out the weak spots and places to flesh out. Shallan, Cindy, and Sealie pointed out fatal flaws in my ideas, both Sentinel and Stargate related. Sorry if I didn't agree with some of them. I would also like to thank the Tok'ra-Resistance group, especially Stephanie, who helped me fine-tune the story.

Italics signify silent speech between symbiote and host

Warning: OFC romance with the minor canon character, Malek. I love idea of the Tok'ra and wanted to engineer a romance between a Tau'ri and a Tok'ra and Jack refused to let me stage a relationship between him and Anise. Can't say that I blame him.

This story takes place before Evolution but after Daniel came back to life (de-ascended), in the Stargate universe. The Sentinel show is over, but the characters linger on in our hearts and imagination.

Let me know if you liked the story at lwright3rochester.rr.com

****

Mixed Signals

By Lori Wright

Part I

****

Aug 2002

I

Captain Colleen Plumber stood at attention patiently waiting for the two Tok'ra to arrive.

Suddenly, the great wheel began to circle and the chevrons clicked into place. Her breath caught, and she shifted from foot to foot in anticipation. The iris closed. Seconds later it opened once more. Through the vertical pool of what resembled water, two figures emerged. The ripples in the event horizon made complex interference patterns, which momentarily caught her eye, but her attention returned once more to the visitors. Two men walked with dignity down the ramp until they came face to face with her.

The first one she noticed was Malek. She had seen pictures of him and knew him by reputation. He had forged a friendship with Master Bra'tac when it looked as if the Jaffa rebels and the Tok'ra refuges had been ready to sink into an armed conflict. Then Malek, with the help of Egeria, had perfected the formula for tritonin and brought about a cure for the Pangarans.

The second, Gerdix, was a stranger. None from the SGC had heard of him before. His longish dark hair and very dark eyes seemed to give off an aura of malevolence, but his smile gentled his appearance.

Colleen was unsure if Gerdix was the name of the symbiote or the host. "Welcome Malek, Gerdix. I'm Captain Plumber. General Hammond has asked me to escort you up to the briefing room where he's waiting with the rest of SG4."

"Are you a member of SG4, Captain Plumber?" Malek asked.

Colleen smiled. "Yes. We're one of the engineering teams. That is what you requested?"

Gerdix nodded. "Yes. The inhabitants of Chavinde have proved to be very interested in meeting the Tau'ri and have much to offer you in terms of raw materials and crafted commodities."

"Our government is also eager to set up trade," Colleen added.

She led them up the narrow metal stairs and motioned for them to precede her into the room.

General Hammond rose to his feet. "Malek, I'm glad we finally get to meet face to face. Talking through the wormhole is not the same. Gerdix, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you for agreeing to help us." Malek went over and took one of the empty seats. Gerdix took the one next to him.

"We are always eager to participate in joint ventures," the general responded as he sat back down.

Colleen saw Malek give the other SG4 personnel a quick look as if anticipating a sarcastic comment. She smiled to herself. The Tok'ra were used to working with SG1 and Colonel O'Neill who was known for his quirky one-liners. SG4 was a team of scientists and not usually given to O'Neill's brand of humor.

"We, too, have found cooperation to benefit both sides," Malek agreed.

Colleen picked up her pencil and shuffled her papers around. Major Barth flashed a look in her direction while pointedly folding his hands on the table. She answered with a nod, acknowledging his silent reproach. Taking a deep breath, she carefully set her pencil down, then folded her own hands in her lap in an effort to appear relaxed.

"Now let me introduce you to the team you'll be working with," General Hammond began. "Major Stan Barth is the commanding officer. He has a Ph. D. in geology and his specialty has become offworld mining operations."

"I assume you have a special interest in finding naquadah on the planet?" Gerdix asked the major directly.

"Yes. Have you found any?"

"We have done preliminary scans and found areas where the naquadah had already been removed, but we have not discovered any undisturbed deposits. You may have more luck than us."

"How did you meet these people?" Alex asked.

General Hammond chuckled. "That is Lt. Alex Wick who is a mechanical engineer. This will be his first off world expedition."

Gerdix nodded and then continued, "We happened upon their world, and they invited us to stay and visit."

"So, the Tok'ra do meet and greet missions, too," Alex commented, sounding amazed.

"Not many. It was a recon to see if the world could be used as a future base. Obviously it cannot."

"You mentioned in your preliminary reports that these people are artists?" General Hammond asked.

"The Chavinde take their creative ability very seriously," Gerdix explained. "In fact I believe it is a remnant from their earlier culture where they must have served the system lords."

"You've found evidence that their world was dominated by a system lord?" Alex interjected.

"They have a gate," Gerdix answered. "It is only reasonable to expect that a culture driven to make adornments and beautify everyday items would be essential to the Goa'uld who are obsessed with vanity and self-importance."

"They weren't afraid of you because you're, ah, you carry a symbiote?" the major asked, sitting straighter in his chair, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"No." Malek answered. "They were wary at first, but did not become hostile. In fact, they seem to have fond memories of a particular one that lived among them in ancient times."

"Incredible," Major Barth exclaimed. "That Goa'uld must not have been one we've met so far."

"No. We had hopes that the one they had previously encountered may have been Tok'ra, but we can find no evidence to support this hope." Malek showed his disappointment plainly on his face. His depth of feeling and his willingness to share it fascinated Colleen. From what she had seen so far, the Tok'ra hid most of their feelings.

"Well, maybe during the mission you'll discover something," General Hammond consoled. "The other two members of your team are Captains Wayne Beaufort, a civil engineer, and Colleen Plumber, a mathematician and physicist."

Both Tok'ra acknowledged the introduction, but Colleen found herself returning Malek's look. There was something about his expression that held her spellbound. The feeling intrigued her. For a second, his eyes took on a sparkly glow, and then he abruptly turned his head. Colleen exhaled, realizing that she had been holding her breath.

"Mathematics is also a very important component of their culture," Malek interjected. "You will enjoy conversing with them. Mathematics and art blend well together. Are you also artistic, Captain Plumber?"

"No. I just like numbers." They exchanged another look, which made Colleen feel self-conscious.

Gerdix broke the momentary silence. "The people of Chavinde are eager to meet the Tau'ri and exchange ideas."

"What can you tell us about their culture?" Captain Beaufort asked. "Are they going to get mad at our poking around?"

"No. They seem to have nothing to hide. Malek spent a great amount of time exploring their data centers and collection sites."

"Collection sites?" the general parroted.

"Yes," Malek answered. "Many of the inhabitants are involved in creating art in almost all forms. They exhibit their work in centrally located buildings that they refer to as collection sites."

"Like a gallery," Colleen suggested.

Malek smiled at her. "Yes. Data centers are where they keep written records of the past. It is there that I found documentation of other Goa'ulds who have visited them."

"Does it say who?" Major Barth asked.

"Ra was mentioned by name, but he only sent representative Goa'ulds to the planet. We recognized none of their names. It was said that one of these Goa'ulds stayed for many years, taking one of their own as host."

"And they liked this god?" the major asked doubtfully.

"Yes," Malek continued. "They considered the blending a way for him to become one with them, although they have never referred to him as a god and he certainly did not rule. It is documented that he became a student and trained diligently in their arts."

"He wanted to learn how to make--"

"No," Gerdix interrupted the major. "He was already proficient in the manufacturing aspects, he wanted to learn their particular creative techniques, we believe."

"He wanted to be an artist, not an engineer," Colleen spoke her thought aloud.

"Exactly," Gerdix agreed.

General Hammond picked up a file and flipped through the pages. "The Chavin have granted us permission to come to their planet and meet with them," he began. "SG4 is allowed to explore for natural resources with the possibility of trading technology for them. They have made a special plea for help in constructing water treatment system, but are you sure that's all they want? There must be a catch in there somewhere?"

"Fresh water is becoming scarce on their planet," Malek explained. "They have large bodies of water that contain metal impurities, and they wish help in removing them. Iron, in the minutest quantity, is toxic. This is not trivial matter to them."

"What about your scientists? Can't they find a way?" Hammond asked.

"Our scientists do not have the time. The ones who might be able are working on a different problem." Gerdix and Malek exchanged looks. "We also thought you would enjoy meeting this culture for they have much to offer, and we have been unable to discern any hidden motives."

With that carrot hanging over their heads, the CO of the SGC had no choice but to agree to the mission. "Major Barth, I would like you to concentrate on building this purification device. Tell them we are doing it as an act of friendship. We expect no payment. At the same time, look for technology or raw materials that would aid us in the fight against the System Lords."

The humans around the table shifted in their seats and made a show of organizing their papers. It was clear the meeting was almost over.

"SG4, you have a go," Hammond continued. "Be ready to leave at fourteen hundred hours. Malek, Gerdix, do you plan on accompanying the team to Chavinde?"

Again the Tok'ra exchanged a look of silent communication. Malek responded first. "We do, at least for the introductions. Gerdix will then leave to inform the council of the progress, and I will remain on the planet until I get further orders."

Colleen gathered her files and began to stand. Her eyes collided with Malek's. After what seemed like an eternity, he gave her a nod and calmly walked out of the briefing room with Gerdix. Colleen glanced around at her fellow teammates, but they hadn't noticed the 'look'. That was twice Malek had stared at her. She tried to compose herself before leaving, but found her mind was now busy thinking about what it was going to be like working with Malek on this new planet.

****

II

P2X591, or as the Tok'ra called it, Chavinde turned out to be a world of glittering color. Everywhere there were clear walled buildings filled with treasure. Sunlight reflected off both the transparent walls and the intricate works of art within. As Colleen toured the large village, their guide pointed out objects the people had created, such as a mask of gold, inlaid with precious stones. Alongside were other body adornments of various sizes; one was a headdress with dangling colored stones, which resembled the crown Hathor had worn while at the SGC several years ago. Tapestries and ceramics were also included at the dazzling collection sites.

Their homes were all single story, built into a mountain with their village or city encompassing the entire valley. Lush grassland surrounded dirt roads. Everything had a mathematical order, from the grids of roads to the placement of the houses in the mountain. Inside the village proper were other industrial-looking buildings. Many were off limits to SG4, and Colleen was itching to take a look inside at least one of them. Their tour guide explained that each building had instruments and tools that were used to create specific items. One was a forge where precious metals were formed into desired shapes. Places for cutting a variety of gems were located separately. Both the men and women worked diligently at their crafts.

It didn't take long for the Stargate team to realize there were no children running about. At first, Colleen thought it was their way of keeping them from being contaminated by their alien influence, but soon she realized that even the parents weren't allowed to see the children. When asked, they were told that after the children were born, teachers took them deep within the mountain to begin their training. When they reached adulthood, they were let out into the village to begin their productive lives. Occasionally, they stayed inside the mountain labyrinth and became teachers themselves.

The tour took half the day. After a generous meal, Colleen was shown a data center where she would concentrate her efforts. General Hammond wanted to know more about the people. What did they consider important to record? How was it recorded? What was the time line of technological advances? Were there any innovations in their technology?

Lt. Wick and Captain Beaufort were in charge of setting up the water purifier. They had all the resources of the planet, plus they brought a selection of tools and parts they would need. General Hammond told SG4 to give the Chavin people both the tools and extra parts as a gift, so they could learn to fix and build more on their own. While the work on the purifier was in progress, it was decided that Major Barth would do a recon of the planet's natural resources in the company of two of the natives. In addition to soil samples, he was to construct a crude topography map. Colleen wondered what the Tok'ra were supposed to do. Malek spent most of his time with a woman who seemed to be in charge, although she denied the fact. Colleen burned with curiosity to find out what the two talked about.

On the second day, Colleen had worked uninterrupted for almost the entire day when Malek came in to visit. He asked how she was progressing, and she explained what she had learned. The stay only lasted about thirty minutes, then he left. Afterwards, her concentration was shot. SG4 got together that night for dinner and went over what they had accomplished. Colleen never mentioned Malek's visit. Alex was in his glory working alongside the Chavin and couldn't stop talking about it. The Major listened with a grin, but didn't chide him for his enthusiasm.

The next day went pretty much as the first. Colleen found records of births and deaths and how the property of the deceased was divvied out. A woman came in with a plate of fruit and some bread, which was a welcome relief. Colleen was starving by that point. After another hour of working, Malek came to visit her again.

"Adena took me into one of the restricted buildings," Malek told her.

Colleen stiffened. "Really?" she asked amazed.

"It holds weapons."

"Like an armory?"

"Yes. She told me that their ancestors had constructed them many years ago."

"What kind of weapons?"

"Some were made of metals, like steel and bronze, and looked to be similar to those used in Earth's ancient times. There were shields, spears, armor," he paused, "but I also saw Goa'uld weapons like pain sticks and ribbons."

Colleen stiffened. She didn't know how to interpret this news. They could always use new innovative weapons against the Goa'ulds, but conversely these people could also give their weapons to their enemies. "Do they use the weapons, or only keep them in storage?"

"I asked her and she replied they were for when He returns."

"He? Who's 'He'?"

"I believe it is the Goa'uld who lived here before."

Colleen shook her head in disbelief. Why would an almost perfect world hoard a large quantity of weapons? "Do you think the other restricted buildings also hold--"

"I do not know." Malek walked over to her and bent over her shoulder. "What have you learned today?" he asked changing the subject.

She could feel his breath graze her ear. Her heart thudded in her chest. For a moment her mind went blank, then it began to work, and she told him of the population records. Malek leaned in closer, reading the columns of numbers, his body almost touching her shoulder.

"It is interesting that offspring do not inherit, but rather the village as a whole gains the possessions."

"Yes," she barely got out. Her vocal cords weren't obeying her brain's commands.

Slowly he straightened and walked to the door. "There is a banquet tonight. Gerdix has returned. We are invited, as is SG4."

"Sure, see you there."

He nodded and walked out.

She slumped, resting her head in her arms. How could she be attracted to an alien? In all their encounters, she had never heard the host speak, it was always that Goa'uld voice. Did that mean she was attracted to the symbiote? It just didn't make sense. Yet, she couldn't deny her own feelings.

That night when SG4 entered the large room where the formal dinner was being held, Malek and Gerdix were waiting for them. Without any overt maneuvers, Colleen found herself seated next to Malek. Throughout the meal, he would lean over and describe what she was eating. There were at least eight courses, each one of only a single dish. It was an entertaining experience. Between Malek's attention and their very brief touches, Colleen felt the evening pass in a haze. She wished she had the gumption to purposely touch him back, but her natural reticence was too strong.

On the fourth day of their stay, Colleen found herself watching the clock, eagerly waiting for Malek's arrival. Surely he wouldn't skip his visit? Both of the previous days, he had arrived in the middle of the afternoon. Yet, as the day wore on, Colleen found herself making excuses for why he would be late. With a determined shrug, she dug into yet another book. This one also detailed births and deaths from a very long time ago, yet something caught her eye. Something wasn't right. A pattern wasn't making sense. Going back to another book, she began comparing numbers.

"How are you doing today, Captain Plumber?" Malek asked as he walked into the room.

Colleen jumped, startled. "Malek. Sorry, you surprised me."

"You were very engrossed in what you are reading." He came over and put his hand on her shoulder.

Her mind went blank as she felt his touch.

"It is time for you to take a break," he told her

"A break?" she asked, still dazed.

"Yes. I would like you to join me for a walk."

"Where?" Excitement curled in her gut.

"I have found a trail that leads up one of the mountains. I would like you to share with me a beautiful sunset and then the stars. Will you come?"

"Get some fresh air into these lungs? What a great idea. I could use a dusting out."

Malek tilted his head and gave her a baffled look. It was one that Teal'c wore occasionally whenever Colonel O'Neill used his colloquialisms.

They left the data center and Malek escorted her to a path that left the village center and headed into the trees. A basket was sitting by the side of the path and he bent down to grasp it. "Dinner," he told her. "In case we decide to stay and observe the stars' movements."

This time, Colleen was the one who wore the puzzled expression. Was this a date, alien-style? A fluttering in her stomach was telling her yes. Malek had just asked her to dinner.

She followed him along the narrow path, leaving civilization far behind. Was she nervous because they were quite alone? Hell yes, but not because she was afraid of him, rather she was afraid she might say or do the wrong thing and, pardon the pun, alienate him. She laughed weakly at her own joke.

"You like taking hikes?" she asked, trying to think of a way to start a conversation. The silence was getting to her.

"Yes. I am not one to sit still."

"Is that a characteristic of the host or symbiote?"

"Both. We do not differentiate individual preferences anymore."

"You're really just one being?" How could they were there were two brains in there functioning?

"Yes," Malek responded, moving an overgrown branch out of her way. Tiny flower petals fell to the ground.

She stepped past him, and he let the branch swing back. "It seems that I'm always talking to the symbiote. Doesn't your host have anything to say?"

"No, he is a thinker and somewhat shy. I am in the habit of speaking for both."

"What's his name?" Colleen asked. It felt like pulling teeth, getting him to tell her anything interesting.

"Shan."

"When did you two blend?"

He stopped walking and turned to look at her. "I'm not sure, maybe fifty Tau'ri years ago." He paused, and then seemed to come to a decision. "The Tok'ra obtained some information that Apophis was intending to conquer three planets within a particular system. As we did not understand the reasoning behind this move, I infiltrated one of Apophis' Jaffa training facilities."

"Chulak?"

"No, another."

"Did you see Teal'c or Bratac?"

"Yes, both. But I was with my previous host and used another name. They would not recognize me now."

"So, how did you meet Shan?"

Malek smiled, but his eyes looked sad. "The planet's natives did not relish the idea of becoming occupied by the Goa'uld and formed an efficient resistance. After several days of heavy fighting, Apophis became impatient and ordered all the people killed. He was no longer interested in slaves, only the planet."

"Why? Natural resources? Naquadah?"

"No. He wanted a base. I discovered that he had plans for a strike against Ra, and this was where he wanted to gather his fleet. Due to the magnetic properties of the planet, he could hide many ships as they were built."

"Wow," Colleen exclaimed impressed. "Did it work?"

"Yes, and no."

"That was cryptic enough."

"Sorry. The idea was sound, but Ra found out. But this is irrelevant to my story of Shan. Before the invasion, he was an engineer, and his job was to build space ships. However, they had only progressed to interplanetary flight, nothing that went into deep space. A common economy and culture linked all three planets. When the Goa'uld arrived they coordinated their fight, and Apophis almost lost. It was his violent genocide that attracted Ra's attention.

"But, how did you meet Shan?"

"I had just received orders that the planet was going to be bombed and everyone was to be killed, when three natives came upon me. One was Shan. They knew I was part of the occupation and took me into custody." Malek took a deep breath. "I knew my death was imminent, but first they wanted to interrogate me and gather any information they could."

"What did you do?"

"I told them everything they wanted to know. Something in my tone or mannerisms made them suspicious of my information and they chose not to believe me. Shan took me to a secure room, alone, and questioned me for a long time."

"Trying to trip you up, you know, catch you in a lie."

"He did catch me in something. At the time, I did not understand, but he realized that I did not include myself as part of Apophis' troops. I considered myself apart and he was able to discern this from my answers."

"You told him about the Tok'ra?"

"No, not then. However, death gliders fired upon the secure building, disrupting our talk and effectively releasing me. As the building disintegrated around us, Shan became injured. I lifted a portion of the wall from his body and pulled him from the wreckage. His two friends were also hurt and I administered first aid to them as well. I had found myself admiring my inquisitor and wanted to help him survive the slaughter. The four of us crept from the demolished government building into the city. We found more medical supplies and I further helped the three men. As they let me administer to them, I gave them a choice. I was leaving the planet by stealth; they could come with me, or stay and die. Only Shan chose to come with me, and for this his friends considered him a traitor."

Colleen's heart went out to Shan. "How terrible. Did Apophis kill everyone?"

"No. Some survived. Ra actually prevented the completion of Apophis' plans, by his arrival."

"So you and Shan left the planet, what happened next."

"Leaving was not so easy. We were under heavy fire. I was flying the glider when we were hit. I became injured. I tried to teach Shan how to fly and he was eager to learn, but I realized that he'd never make it alone."

"So, that's when you told him about being Tok'ra?"

"Yes. I told him everything. The only way we would survive was for me to leave Jos," his voice broke on the word, "and blend with Shan." He sounded so sad.

Colleen moved closer to Malek and put her arm around him trying to give comfort. "I'm sorry. You miss your previous host."

He started, and looked at her with bafflement. "You have touched me? I do not repulse you because of what I am?"

Colleen stiffened, and slowly removed her arm in embarrassment. "No. I guess I don't think of you that way. You're Malek, a person I've come to know and respect."

"Colonel O'Neill can barely stand to be in the same room, let alone within touching distance."

"That's not true. He agreed to blend with Kanan."

"He did it to save his own life."

"I don't think that was it at all. He did it for you guys, so you could get that important information you needed from Kanan. No, if he were as revolted as you seem to think, even saving his own life wouldn't be enough of an inducement."

Malek nodded, but Colleen could tell he wasn't convinced, so she tried a different tact. "Yes, the colonel does mistrust you. It seems that every mission the Tok'ra involve him

with gets screwed up because he didn't get enough information. There are apologies, and whatnot, but then it repeats itself on the next mission. He gets real tired of that."

"We do not trust him with all the information because of his aversion to us. How can he be a true ally when he does not even try to hide his own distrust and distaste for what we are?"

"No. But he is trying to overcome it. "

Malek paused, as if considering her comment. "I think we should continue our journey."

"Did Shan like being Tok'ra?" Colleen continued her questions, as they continued to hike.

The path meandered from rocky grasslands to trees with thick underbrush. Each species of tree seemed to have leaves of different colors. It appeared to be fall, with the reds and oranges surrounding them, yet the temperature was warm.

"Yes," Malek's voice changed. "It was a way for me to seek revenge."

Colleen's breath caught, realizing that Shan was talking to her directly. "Did you ever return to the planet and see what happened to them?" she asked, waiting to see if he would answer her back.

"Yes, many years later. Ra's occupation destroyed most of what I had once known. My city was decimated. My people dead. I--" he stopped and Malek took over. "We have not gone back since."

Colleen realized that this was a sensitive subject and dropped it. She really wanted to know more but was also pleased that Shan had made the effort to talk to her. As far as she knew, he had not talked to anyone at the SGC before.

"You seem to know exactly where we're going. Been up there before?" she asked, indicating the top of the mountain. It was time to stop asking about Shan's past life.

"Every night," Malek responded. "It is my relaxation after a stressful day. I can look at the stars and feel my own insignificance."

"I feel the same way at home, when I look up at the stars," Colleen admitted. "Especially since I became involved with the Stargate program and have learned what is really going on in the galaxy."

It wasn't much longer before they reached the summit. It was a flat top, with lush yellow and red grass blanketing the ground. It didn't look dead, just, not green. Malek put the basket down and took out a blanket from inside. He spread it out on the ground and sat down facing the setting sun, which was close to the horizon. Colleen meandered over to the edge, gazing down into the valley. She could see fields planted with a variety of crops, with small houses dotted around the perimeter. Dark specs which had to be people, worked the fields while others clustered around the small houses. Was this a different culture or an offshoot of the Chavin?

"Come, sit down," Malek entreated.

Colleen walked over to the blanket and sat down next to him. Malek slid his body over so that they touched from their shoulders down the length of their bodies, all the way to their feet. She forgot all about the people in the valley and became aware of only him. She felt so close to him, not just physically, but mentally as well.

"Can you feel the beauty?" Malek asked. "The seductive swirls of the clouds reflect colors that defy description. My mind tells me that I'm seeing the way light bounces off different molecules in the atmosphere, yet deep inside, all I feel is the appreciation that I am alive to experience it. Each day the pattern changes; for the atmosphere conditions are never static. Can you see the patterns?"

Colleen swallowed thickly. This man was sharing something important to him. First he told her a bit of his past, and because he knew of her affinity for patterns, he was sharing the view of the spectacular sky. "Yes," she whispered, "it's beautiful."

"Close your eyes, Colleen," Malek instructed her.

She did.

"Can you feel the heat of the sun's last rays hitting your face?"

"Yes," she responded.

"Empty your mind of everything but the sensation of heat."

She succeeded in emptying her mind, but all it did was make her more aware of her companion. The heat of the sun was subtle, but the heat emanating from Malek's body was more intense. It radiated through her clothes and spread from their contact points to her every cell. Her breathing became shallow, not relaxed.

"Now open your eyes and look."

Her eyes flew opened and a gasp exploded from her mouth. The sky was filled with swirls of colors that only came in a mythical thousand-Crayola-crayon box. Hues she had never seen before outside of her imagination filled her sight. This was more splendid than anything she had ever witnessed before.

"Can you feel the beauty, now?"

"Yes," she whispered in awe.

"This is more than just the sum of its parts," he tried to explain. "Each color is unique--"

"On my planet we have something called the northern lights. Sometimes at night, if our sun had a particularly active day, the plasma in the atmosphere causes beams of light to streak from the North Pole. The light can be white or split into some of the colors of the spectrum, like blues, greens and oranges. But this far surpasses anything I have ever seen." Over-come with emotion, she reached out with her left arm and encircled it around his back, hugging him. "Thank you for sharing this with me." Everything was heightened because they were together, because of his warmth pressed to her.

He leaned slightly toward her, and she felt something in his back bump her arm. She jolted at the strange sensation. Her arm lifted from his back so she could look at what caused the bump, but he leaned back, so that her arm didn't lose contact.

"You felt me touching you," Malek told her solemnly. "I am sorry if it disturbed you."

"No. It just startled me. I've never felt a backbone move before." Experimentally, she pressed her arm more fully into his back. He groaned with what sounded like pleasure, but it could have been pain and closed his eyes. Inside his skin, she could feel the symbiote move, almost caressing her arm in response to the pressure.

She moved her arm away and pressed the palm of her hand against the bump, which elicited another groan from the man.

"I like it when you touch me, the real me, inside Shan." He looked up at her and she could see his eyes glowing, just like in the films she had seen of other Goa'ulds. Instead of frightening her, it excited her. A feeling of power made her brave enough to move her hand in rhythmic circles on his back.

His eyes caught hers. "You are not repelled by the touch of a snake?" he asked defensively, his voice husky with emotion.

"No," she told him. "I admit it feels weird--as in different, but it's kinda cool. How long are you?"

Silently she giggled at the way her question sounded. Any man on earth would immediate puff up and exaggerate the dimensions. Malek the symbiote stretched along the backbone so she could stroke the length.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet, moving away from her. "We need to stop," he said, his voice shaking. "You may be just giving me a back-scratch, but my body is responding as if…" He let the sentence dangle as he bent over, resting his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

Disappointment flooded Colleen's senses. "I didn't want to stop," she squeaked out.

Instantly, he straightened and stared at her. His eyes glowed for just a second, then cleared. "I want us to know each other better before we become physical. As a blended being, I am unique and very different from what you are used to." His voice deepened even further. "I need to know what you feel for us, me, is real and not because of that difference."

Her eyes widened as she realized that he wanted more than just sex. "From the grapevine, I had heard that Anise had propositioned Colonel O'Neill and didn't understand why he wasn't receptive. Something about how much freer the Tok'ra are, or something."

"Yes, recreational sex is not frowned upon. Our existence is constant warfare. We live in the shadows and usually alone. When we do come together, the need for connection is strong, but there is no time for real commitment." He came back over to the blanket and knelt. "But that is what I want; a relationship, not empty pleasure."

"Like Lantash and Jolinar?"

"Exactly. You understand," he sounded satisfied.

It humbled her to see how much emotion this man felt. It was blaring out of his eyes; their intensity was doing funny things to her stomach. She was also a bit ashamed for not considering that he wanted more from her. "Okay," she responded.

His body relaxed, as if he had been afraid she wouldn't agree. He smiled, then reached inside the basket and began pulling out food. In companionable silence they ate the strange assortment he had brought. Colleen noticed that the sun was now below the horizon and the stars were taking over the sky.

In order to get the conversation off their shared attraction, Colleen began questioning him about his impression of the inhabitants of Chavinde.

"The Chavin seem anxious to please," Malek told her.

"Yeah, I've noticed. They bend over backwards to show off their art, although I could never wear that much jewelry. It must weigh a ton."

"That is how they differentiate caste," Malek explained. "The more adornments the people wear, the more talent they have, and thus the more prestige they have in the community."

"But what puzzles me is the expectancy I sense. It feels like they're waiting for something." Colleen was having a hard time putting her thoughts into words.

"When Gerdix and I first arrived, they were very happy to see us. Then after we introduced ourselves, they acted more resigned than joyful."

"You know, I thought the same thing when we all came through the ring. They had such expectant expressions on their faces, but as we talked, the looks were replaced by disappointment. It kinda makes you wonder…" Colleen let the sentence hang as both became lost in their own thoughts.

Malek escorted Colleen back to her tent, getting suspicious looks from the rest of SG4. He met each with indifference, refusing to let it anger him. Walking away from their camp, he meandered back to the village. The inhabitants who passed by greeted him profusely.

"Malek," Adena called out. "Did you enjoy the sunset this evening?"

"Yes, your sky was extraordinary in its range of tones."

"I noticed that you took the one who is studying our history. I would not have thought she would appreciate nature's grandeur. The Tau'ri seem to be focused only on their work and take little time for anything aesthetic."

"They are on a mission. It is expected that they will finish it as soon as possible. I believe they do not want to outstay their welcome."

"That is commendable, but not at the exclusion of food for the soul. Inspiration can strike at any time. Perhaps they are drones, bred only for toil."

Malek smiled inwardly. O'Neill would not appreciate the remark. "They are trying to please and believe hard work is what you require of them. A good impression is important to their leaders."

"Leaders?" she asked puzzled.

Malek didn't want to explain the concept, so he offered to walk with her. Adena was one of the more decorated people who resided in the village. There was a ring on each of her fingers and several necklaces lay upon her chest in varying length. Her hair had dangling, thin metal strands interwoven within the tresses, giving her hair a dazzling shimmer. Her clothes were also colorful in patterns of swirls resembling fractured rainbow. This was in contrast to the drab attire worn by the soldiers in SG4 and his own serviceable leggings and tunic.

They walked on the side of the dirt road, and she identified buildings as they passed.

"One thing I have noticed," Malek remarked, "is the lack of a temple. Do your people have a religion?"

"We worship only beauty. A long time ago, we had a god who walked among us, showing us the way to spiritual fulfillment. His concept of beauty and the achievement of creation surpassed us all. But he is gone, for now. We have faith that one day he will return and bring even more wondrous inspiration with him."

"Is this man you wait for a Goa'uld?" Malek asked. It seemed very doubtful that one of the system lords had conquered this planet, leaving an aura of benevolence in his wake.

Shan reminded silently, "_The most successful god, is not always blatant in their power_."

"I do not know that word," Adena admitted. "Throughout our history, the story has been passed down from the elders to the children that one day He would return and live among us once more."

"Where did he live? Does he have a home?" Malek inquired, thinking that maybe this home could be interpreted as a temple.

"In the mountains," she answered cryptically. "There is a fire within that he craves."

Malek couldn't think of one Goa'uld who preferred to build within a mountain. Most preferred large temples where their slaves could easily serve them. The Tok'ra fit the description the closest, since they tunneled underground. Could the inside of their mountains been carved by the same technique? Perhaps their crystals originated on this planet? "Can you take me where he lived?"

She looked horrified. "No! Our children reside there. No intruders."

Malek resigned himself to the impossibility of viewing the tunnels. He would never go against the rules outlined by Adena. Building mutual trust was more important.

"This is my destination." She stopped in front of a brick building that had several jewels inlaid into the colored bricks. Bowing his head, she thanked him for the escort, then disappeared within.

Malek continued walking. He passed buildings he had yet to enter. While gazing at them spurred his imagination, it did little to answer his questions.

"_Why would a culture so obsessed with beauty also make instruments of war_?" Shan asked.

"_It may have been that in their earlier history the Chavin were trained to construct weapons, but at some point, when there was no more fighting, they began using their skills for adornment and decorations. It was their outlet_."

"_But we have seen more dangerous instruments of war--Goa'uld weapons_," Shan reminded Malek. "_Those are not adorned with precious gems and colorful patterns_."

Malek had pried open a wooden crate and found it full of paralyzation balls. There had been Jaffa armor, large guns used on ha'taks, and two teltak cloaking devices in the same warehouse. The Chavin had no idea what their ancient artifacts were used for. They only knew the artifacts belonged to Him.

"_We need more information_," Malek told Shan needlessly.

****

III

The mission to P2X591 lasted a total of one week. The Tok'ra left for their base while SG4 went back to Earth. After Colleen had passed the post-mission physical, and spent another hour debriefing, she was finally allowed to go home. She rode the elevator with her teammates in silence. Her team members were just as tired as she was, and no one suggested a post-mission drink, or even lunch, since it was only two in the afternoon. Colleen got into her car, feeling empty. She missed Malek and wished he could have been in the car with her. It was going to be hell having a romantic relationship with a man who lived light years away.

Colleen first stopped by the post office to collect her mail. Her next stop was the cleaners and lastly she went to the grocery store and stocked up on perishables. No doubt her fridge was an incubator for all kinds of green growing things. Once home, she unpacked the food, then took a long, hot shower. Wearing only a long nightshirt, she stood in the center of the living room and contemplated what to do. Watch TV? No--nothing on but soaps and talk shows. Listlessly, she watered her plants. She was bored. Grabbing her mail, she withdrew a magazine and perused the pages but couldn't get into any of the in-depth articles.

Her phone rang. Jumping up, she answered it.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get in touch with you all week!"

It was her sister, Carolyn, who lived in San Francisco. "Hey Caro, I've been away. Sorry. What's going on?"

"I needed someone to talk to. Jim's been calling me lately. I don't know what to think of it?"

"Jim?" Colleen asked incredulously. "You mean your ex?"

"The one and only. He says he only wants to know how I'm doing; if I'm happy--"

"You think he wants to get back together?" Colleen shuddered at the thought.

"No. I think, oh, I don't know. It just isn't like him to care about feelings. He doesn't say anything about him coming down here to see me or me going up there. In fact, I did ask him to come down, and he refused."

"Does he mention a woman?"

"No, only Blair Sandburg, his supposed cousin who isn't really. The two have become very close friends since I left. Blair actually moved in with him and is staying in my bookroom. I can't believe he actually let this guy move in. Jim hates clutter and is anal about 'everything in its place'. Blair Sandburg is like an accident about to happen."

"Maybe this guy is helping Jim regain his humanity. I don't think he had any while you guys were married."

There was a moment's silence. "You never liked Jim, did you?"

"I had nothing against him; I didn't know him. I just hated seeing what he was doing to you. It's good if he's really changed."

"You know, I think we've talked more in the last month than we did in the last year of our marriage," Carolyn told her. "It's kinda eerie."

They chatted about some more inconsequential subjects then Colleen took the opportunity to say goodbye. Her poor sister had a lot to think about. Jim Ellison was a tough nut and had always intimidated her. He had always been the arrogant Army Ranger but he'd combined it with being anti-social. Colleen never understood how her sister had loved such a man.

With a mental shrug, Colleen went to bed. The picture of Malek soon replaced the puzzle of Jim Ellison. He was definitely also arrogant, yet there was a softness, a vulnerability, in him that most people never saw. Colleen wasn't sure if it came from the host or symbiote, but it intrigued her. He wanted to know her better. God, it gave her goose bumps remembering how he said that.

Malek exited the cavern where he had met with the Tok'ra high council members. He had given them a detailed report, even mentioning his disquiet with the natives' sense of expectancy. They agreed with his advice to be way, yet the possibility of finding tunnel-producing crystals on Chavinde was worth the added concern. It was imperative that the Tok'ra continue a relationship with them in an effort to ascertain the truth.

As Malek rounded a corner, Selmak called out to him.

"You had a successful mission with SG4?" Selmak asked.

"Yes, we learned much." Malek tried to sound serious, but his thoughts filled with the picture of Colleen, and a smile spread across his face. "You were there at the council meeting. You heard my report."

Selmak receded and Jacob Carter came to the forefront. "I was referring to the team members themselves. This is the first time you've worked with a different group of people," he clarified, leading Malek down one of the halls.

"Colleen and I are becoming close," Malek responded, realizing exactly what Jacob was after.

"No problems with that fact you're an alien?"

"I can detect no hesitation on her part because I am Tok'ra."

"When are you going to see her again?"

Malek sighed deeply. "I do not know."

Jacob grinned. "I've been invited to give a talk to the joint chiefs on Earth on the fate of the universe. Wanna go?"

"Very much so. Will I have to contribute to your meeting?"

Jacob shrugged. "We'll see."

"Will General Hammond let me leave the SGC? I would very much like to see where she lives."

"I don't know, but I'll put in a good word for you. Teal'c has left the mountain a few times. I don't see why George would have a problem as long as you're just visiting Captain Plumber's home. It'll do you good to see a bit of American culture. It might help the Tok'ra understand how we think."

"I can learn this on one trip?" Malek asked amazed.

"No, but it'll help. Let me talk with the council. The more I think about it, the more I think it's a good idea. You'll gain insights on the human psyche that even knowing me or the other Stargate personnel can't give you. It's the people who aren't military and don't know anything about aliens that will teach you the most."

"Selmak agrees?"

Jacob bowed his head allowing Selmak access to his vocal cords. "Yes, I do. Even though I reside in Jacob's mind, I sometimes do not truly understand the Tau'ri."

****

IV

Colleen stood next to Major Samantha Carter, waiting for the Stargate to engage. Jacob Carter was going to give a report to the bigwigs in Washington explaining how vital their program was to the future of Earth. When Colleen heard that Malek was also coming, she wasn't sure whether it was because he wanted to see her or because Selmak requested his presence. General Hammond had given her permission to escort Malek around Colorado Springs. The meeting in Washington was to take place in three days, so she had the weekend, but on Monday morning she had to drive him to Peterson where he and Jacob would be flown on to Camp David.

Colleen's mind was buzzing with all the possibilities. Would they take their relationship further than holding hands and exchanging confidences? How would making love with a man who also had a separate being inside him differ? Major Carter kept glancing over at her.

Colleen looked back. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're jumping around. I admit I'm pretty excited about spending the whole weekend with my father, but…" she let her sentence fall off.

"I know. I can't help it. There's so much I want to show him."

"You find him interesting?"

Colleen grinned. "Yeah. I can't help it."

"And he feels the same?"

"Definitely. Since he's coming to my house, I'm hoping that the general will let me reciprocate and visit the Tok'ra base. I'd like to see how the Tok'ra actually live."

"All of them, or just Malek?"

"Malek in particular, but scientifically, I'm curious to see what living in underground caves is like."

"Dad says it takes a bit to get used to the lack of privacy."

"But think about it. Symbiotes share their minds with a host. Their real body is buried inside. So they might not have any sense of modesty. It's not their bodies on display."

Major Carter raised her eyebrows. "I never thought about it that way. They say that they have no secrets from one another, and after having lived for centuries, changing hosts every now and then, I guess I can understand. I wonder if as a new host they feel exposed when first confronted with such openness?"

"Good question. I'll have to ask Malek."

Suddenly the gate started to turn, and the chevrons engaged. Colleen could hardly contain herself.

"Attention, Captain," Major Carter admonished quietly.

Colleen took a deep breath and stilled her quivering body. As Malek and Jacob Carter walked down the ramp, Colleen allowed a smile to cross her face, but otherwise she was totally collected and proud of her facade.

The Tok'ra went up to the briefing room where General Hammond spoke privately with them for over an hour. It was another interminable wait. Finally, they were given the okay to leave.

Colleen took him to the men's locker room and gave him a pair of jeans and a T-shirt to change into. She had bought them specifically for the occasion. General Hammond had given her a selection of boots for him to try on. She'd have to pick him up some sneakers if he actually decided to come back. For this trip, she didn't intend for them to really leave her home. "Ready?" she asked when he came out. He looked so good in tight jeans, with his arms bare.

"I am yours to command."

Her heart slammed against her chest at the thought.

They left Cheyenne Mountain, and she gave him a driving tour of Colorado Springs. The congestion on the highways and city streets made him dizzy. Not even Shan's world held so many in such a small area.

"_You were not there before the invasion. Many fled the city_," Shan informed him.

"How do you manage to be punctual when there are so many to impede your progress?"

"This is rush hour. It does get better. Everyone is trying to get home, after a busy day at work."

"Tomorrow morning it would be quieter?"

Colleen laughed. "Nope, then everyone would be on their way to work."

"Is it like this in all your cities?"

"Nope, many of them are lots worse."

Colleen showed him different kinds of stores, from clothes to food, even toys. Shan could recall having toys as a little boy, but Malek had no concept of the use for toys. Churches or temples to Tau'ri gods seemed to be on every corner. He couldn't believe they needed so many.

"_It is common for humans to believe in a higher being for order_," Shan explained. "_It is something the Goa'uld have exploited with great deal of success_."

Finally they pulled off on a street where there were only houses that resembled square boxes. Hers was painted white with some bricks on the front. Flowers lined a walkway, and big green bushes were up against the house. He followed her inside.

"This is my home. Kinda different from your caverns, huh?"

"What is this?" he asked, walking into a room and looking at a rectangular box.

She opened it. "It's a refrigerator, fridge for short. We keep our drink and food in here. It keeps everything cold so it doesn't spoil. Here is an oven and stove where I cook the food. Come on in here."

She ushered him into another room and showed him a "stereo" and a "television." "These are for entertainment. We watch movies and TV shows and the stereo is for music."

Malek watched her put a shiny disc into the stereo and soft tones filled the room. She took a deep breath, waiting for him to speak, but he didn't know what to say. Shan, as usual, was equally lost for words.

"Why don't we take a seat," she indicated the couch and he sat beside her.

She fidgeted, her hands clasped tightly on her lap.

Malek began to get worried. "Am I making you nervous?"

"No."

"You were much more relaxed on Chavinde."

She took a deep breath. "Half of me thinks I need to entertain you, so you won't get bored. The other half just…" her face turned pink as she looked expectantly at him.

"_She wants to be close to us_," Shan told his clueless symbiote.

"Oh," Malek said aloud. For a second his eyes began to glow, then Shan took over. "Come here," Shan said, and while she was off-balance, he slid his arm around her shoulders. "I have missed you since Chavinde and have longed to see you again. We are lucky that Jacob was able to produce this opportunity." He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose.

Colleen giggled. Tentatively she reached up and slid her hands through his hair. "You are so beautiful," she told him, sliding her body even closer.

Shan thought he'd burst with emotion. "No, you are," he told her, relishing the feel of her.

"On your planet, Shan. Were you married? Did you have a wife and kids?"

Shan felt sadness descend, cooling his ardor. "No. But, I had a brother with whom I lived. He was married and had three sons. My life was centered around my work. When I came home, they were there, taking care of me. It was normal on my world for siblings to live together with each having a different position in society. I contributed money for our family. My brother was a farmer, along with his two older sons. The younger was very intelligent and was destined to follow me and become an engineer."

"_There is time enough to grieve when we are alone_," Malek gently scolded his host."_Colleen is in our arms and wants to learn more of us, but is reluctant because she can read your sorrow_."

"They all died?" Colleen asked, hesitantly.

"Yes. The Jaffa burned the land. I miss them, but my life now is fulfilling. I have purpose, a mission that is more important than just my planet. And now I have you."

She gave him a tremulous smile in return. "You definitely have all of me."

****

V

Sep 2002

For the next month Colleen was able to see Malek only twice. The first time was on another planet, where the Tok'ra weren't supposed to be, but Malek showed up anyway. Colleen told herself it was to see her, but common sense told her that Malek wasn't in a position to plan his own missions.

The second time, Colleen was invited to the Tok'ra base where Malek currently resided. She went there with Dr. Fraiser and Teal'c, but was allowed to stay for a few days. Some of her time was spent with their scientists learning about their cave producing crystals, but a majority of her hours were spent with Malek on the planet's surface. They hiked and swam and made love under the stars.

"Do you mind if I ask you personal questions?" she asked him, lying in the sun, drying after a dip in the ice-cold lake.

"Please do."

"The symbiote--"

"You mean me," he corrected.

"Yeah, do you move around inside the host's body or do you pretty much stay still?"

"I'm able to move. I like to feel your hand when it rests on my back."

She propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him as he answered. "Can you come out of the body or do you have to stay inside?"

"For short periods of time I can exit, but there is no reason to leave except to enter a new host."

"But could you come out so I could see you? Touch you?"

"I do not think that would be wise. I have seen the way humans recoil when viewing symbiotes. I would not want to see repugnance on your face."

"Can you see my face if you aren't in a host's body?" This was so exciting, getting him to answer such intimate questions. Humans really didn't know very much about how the symbiotes interaction with their hosts.

"Yes. I have eyes independent of my host, but they do not have the same acuity."

"Oh. It's too bad I can't feel what it was like to have you inside me without having it become permanent."

"You would let me enter your body?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

"You already do in one way, but I'm really curious to know what it feels like to share a body."

"We cannot, although the thought is very seductive. I would love to enter your mind and truly become one with you, but in a way it is an abomination."

"Really, why?" she sat up, crossing her legs, peering down at him.

"Because of love. It is frowned upon for lovers to blend. It becomes too much of a temptation to forget the real world and only live within the mind. The Tok'ra are wary of such a situation."

"I suppose that makes sense, in a way." She scratched her head, separating the strands of hair as they dried. "I can't help that I'm curious though. You're outside anything I've ever known."

"Is that why you love me?"

"No. I'm curious about the Tok'ra, but have never felt an attraction for anyone other than you. It was instantaneous and quite overpowering. I've never felt this way over someone from my own planet, either."

Malek smiled at her. "It is the same for me. You have many women serving in the SGC. I have met many Tok'ra and other females from different cultures. I only feel for you. You are the first since Shan became my host."

"How does Shan feel about me?"

"You are his first love, even from among his own people."

Malek's head bowed and when he looked up, Colleen could tell that Shan was now in control. "I may not talk, Malek is much better than I. But I feel." He sat up and grasped her face. "You are my first and only love. May the Goa'uld never separate us."

"Amen," Colleen whispered as she lowered her forehead so it rested on Shan's.

Part II

****

Oct 2002

I

Jim hung up the phone, staring at the empty table, still in stunned disbelief.

"What's up?" Blair asked, as he walked past Jim, entering the kitchen and then pouring himself some juice.

"That was Scott Plumber," he stated, and then exhaled deeply.

"Plumber? As in Carolyn's father?"

"The one and only."

"What did he want?" Blair asked as he took a seat at the table.

"He invited me to his 65th birthday party." Jim still couldn't believe it, even though he suspected an ulterior motive.

"Why?"

That was the million-dollar question. "He says that he wants to see me. We always did get along. You see he was in the military, too. It gave us something in common."

"I bet," Blair said, jokingly. "But you suspect something else?"

"Yeah, I do. I think he's hoping to get me and Carolyn back together, if only he get could get us in the same place--"

"Like his party," Blair finished. "What did you tell him?"

"I said we'd be there."

Blair's eyes widen with surprised pleasure. "What did he say about me coming?"

"No problem. He's looking forward to meeting the man who's actually willing to be my partner."

"Do you think he'd mind if I brought some of my work along?"

"Naw, I'm sure there'll be time where the family is bustling around getting ready. He tells me he's got a wonderful library. You might have fun poking around in there."

Later that night, Jim took his portable phone up to his bedroom and punched in Carolyn's number. Blair was in his room going over a new set of pictures his friend Victor had sent from the dig in Peru. That would keep him busy for hours.

"Hello, Carolyn? It's Jim Ell--"

"I do recognize your voice."

"Oh--yeah--well--I--uh just wanted to let you know I've been invited to your father's birthday party."

"I know. He thinks I robbed him of a best friend when we got divorced."

Jim swallowed thickly. "Really?"

"He misses talking to you soldier to soldier."

"Didn't one of your sisters--"

"Yeah, Colleen. She joined the Air Force, but she's a mathematician, not a 'real soldier.' He asks her a question and she responds with this complex, detailed explanation that glazes his eyes. We've all learned not to bring up anything to do with her work."

"Is she going to be there?"

"Yep, plus she's bringing her new boyfriend. I can't wait to meet him. So, are you bringing anyone?"

"Just Sandburg."

"Well, I'll see you then."

Jim disconnected and stared at the wall. It was going to be an interesting weekend.

****

II

"_Colleen is very nervous_," Shan commented.

Her hands were white from clenching the steering wheel.

"_She's not very good at hiding her emotions_," Malek responded. "_Not that I mind. I enjoy reading the love in her eyes when she looks at us_."

"I wish you weren't so anxious about my meeting your family," Shan told her. "I am not."

"And I thought you were the one who didn't like to talk?"

"That is correct, but it is the price of getting out of the mountain. Malek has promised to only talk with me and I will tell you what he says."

"But that's not the only obstacle. You met my Dad once, briefly, and he looked at you with suspicion. I hope the cover Colonel O'Neill created for you holds during this weekend. I just wish he had picked a different last name."

Malek took over, talking in his Goa'uld-sounding voice. "Jacob Carter tells me that all fathers are suspicious of their daughter's men friends. He has no reason to question my identity. I promise not to refer to you as my mate. Jacob says the word has a negative connotation in your culture."

"That it does," she agreed with a smile. "What did you do, sit down with General Carter and ask for advice?"

"His 'words of wisdom,' as he calls it have been very informative."

"Now my sister, Carolyn, she's going to be easy to win over. But, her ex-husband's another story."

"What is 'ex'?"

"It means that they were married, but changed their minds and now they aren't."

Malek was concerned. "In your culture pledging yourself to another can be transitory?"

"People change. Their circumstances change, and sometimes outside influences break up couples."

"How sad." Malek watched the scenery rush by the window.

"_You better let me take over_," Shan reminded. "_You must become used to being silent_."

"What happened with your sister's marriage?" Shan asked, as soon as Malek had retreated.

"She just married an asshole. He never smiles, never talks and looks down on you like you're beneath his notice."

"You don't like him." Both Shan and Malek found her dislike fascinating; another faucet to her personality.

"Not at all. I can't blame Carolyn for divorcing him, I just don't understand why she married him in the first place."

"When did you see him last?"

"Five or six years ago."

"Maybe he's changed since then."

Colleen smiled. "I doubt it. He's a detective with the police department. That means he's like security for a city and goes out and catches the bad guys and puts them in jail."

"Dangerous job. Not unlike fighting against the System Lords."

"Yeah, but Colonel O'Neill isn't a hard ass," Colleen responded.

"I don't know. I think I've heard some refer to him as that."

Colleen laughed. "I can't believe anyone would say something against Colonel O'Neill in front of a Tok'ra."

"It was Jacob Carter," Malek interjected before Shan could quiet him.

Colleen laughed, her tension eased.

****

III

A man looking suspiciously like a butler opened the door. "Mr. Plumber is in the sun room."

Jim glanced back at Blair and saw the amazed look on his face. "Pretty wild, huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't know Carolyn came from money. Have you been here before?" Blair asked as they entered the front foyer.

"No, but I've seen pictures. Carolyn didn't grow up here. Scott bought it after he retired from the Army."

They were led down a long hallway, then cut through a family room of sorts that led to still another room that had three of its walls made of glass. Outside the large windows were the mountains. Large snow-covered peaks punctuated by valleys of green. The scene was so breathtaking Jim almost missed the man sitting on a recliner.

"Scott?" he asked, although he recognized the man immediately.

Scott Plumber set his newspaper down and stood. "God, Jim, it's great to see you."

Jim cleared his throat and walked over to the chair. "Hello, sir," he said with genuine warmth. "It's great to see you."

Jim stuck out his hand but the older man grabbed a hold of it then yanked him into a bear hug. After the burst of affection, Jim stepped back. "This is Blair Sandburg. And this is Army Colonel Scott Plumber."

"Retired, Jim. I decided to enjoy life for a change. Welcome to my humble home. Claire is off doing something for the party."

"Carolyn's mother," Jim whispered to Blair, who nodded in understanding.

"But, she'll be back for dinner."

"This place is fantastic," Blair commented, walking over to the glass so he could get a better view.

"I spent most of my Army days fighting in the desert. Now all I want is trees and the occasional snowstorm. Carolyn tells me, Blair, that you study anthropology."

Jim caught the fleeting look of regret that passed across his partner's face, and then it vanished as his upbeat personality surfaced.

"I love studying ancient cultures and seeing both the similarities and the differences between theirs and ours."

"Which cultures are you the most interested in?"

"I love reading about all of them, but my main focus has been in South America."

"Like the jungles where Jim was lost?"

"Yes, especially there."

"I bet it's given you two a lot to talk about," he suggested, giving Jim a curious look.

Jim's eyes narrowed slightly. That was an especially odd statement to make. Did the old man know something about his senses? Colonel Plumber had not been involved in his debriefing when Jim had returned to the States, but that didn't mean the man hadn't read the reports after Jim and Carolyn had gotten together.

The colonel continued, "After all, you spent all that time with the natives who probably still live the same way as they did five hundred years ago."

Jim didn't buy the innocent act. Scott Plumber was up to something, or at least trying to insinuate that he knew something. Jim's internal radar told him that much.

The click of heels on the floor heralded Carolyn's arrival. Jim looked at her fondly as she hugged her father.

"Happy birthday, Dad." She released her father and walked over to Jim. He felt awkward, but he gave his ex-wife a hug too.

"Good to see you, Jim." Then she turned to Blair. "It's nice to see you again as well. I know I didn't get a chance to get to know you before leaving for San Francisco, but maybe we'll get that chance this weekend." She glanced quickly at Jim before turning her attention back to Blair. "I know that Jim talks about you all the time. Seems he can't do without you, and that's saying something."

Blair shifted on his feet, obviously feeling uncomfortable with Carolyn's compliments.

"Honey?" Scott asked. "Why don't you show Blair the library? He was telling me how much he likes reading about other cultures, so I think he'd enjoy viewing my rather large collection."

"Sure Dad." She looked at him funny but dutifully led Blair out of the room.

Jim caught the look of appeal Blair sent him as they rounded the corner out of sight.

"Have a seat, Jim," Scott insisted.

Jim had to obey. He felt like his tongue was caught in his throat. This was it. Maybe nothing as dramatic as a dying man's wish for his daughter's happiness, but there was going to be emotional blackmail in the appeal all the same.

"What's going on? You were kind of obvious," Jim nodded towards the disappearing figures of his partner and ex-wife.

Scott seemed oblivious to Jim's meaning. "I wanted to talk to you alone, without Caro listening in." His face held a serious expression. "It's about Colleen's new boyfriend, Malek Godleisky."

The statement was so unexpected that Jim felt his jaw go slack. "Malek God--what?" Jim repeated, unable to comprehend that Scott wasn't going to complain about the divorce.

"I've met the man once, briefly when we went down to Colorado Springs to visit Colleen."

"I take it you weren't impressed?"

"No, not at all. There's something not quite right about him; something foreign."

"Colleen is in the Air Force. She may have to work with foreign nationals."

"My daughter says he's with the Canadian Air Force," Scott conceded. "He works with NORAD, in Cheyenne Mountain with her, but he sure as hell isn't an astrophysicist. That man has seen action. I'd bet my life on it."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Watch him. Find the discrepancies and tell me about them."

"Does your daughter know how you feel?"

"Of course not. She doesn't notice anything but his back."

"His back?" Jim repeated, still confused.

"She is constantly rubbing her hand up and down his back. It's quite nauseating."

"I'll do my best, but I'm just not sure what I'm looking for."

"He keeps throwing off mixed signals. You're a very discerning man. I want you to figure him out."

"I'll do my best, but don't blame me if I don't find anything."

"You'll see what I see. I'm just hoping you'll be able to define it for me. Now, not another word. Let's join Carolyn and Blair."

Jim waited for some comment about a possible reconciliation.

The old man chuckled. "Don't worry, Jim. I won't bother you about Carolyn. I know if you really wanted her, you'd have already taken her back. You're not one to sit around and wait."

Jim looked shocked, but his ex-father-in-law was already heading out the door.

Blair felt nervous leaving with Carolyn. He hoped she wasn't going to quiz him about his relationship with Jim. She wasn't acting funny, but you never could tell with women.

"My Dad was stationed in the Mediterranean for many years," Carolyn told him as they walked into the library. "He picked up all kinds of nick-knacks. Most of the stuff he keeps in here."

Blair looked around in awe. The term nick-knacks didn't begin to describe the treasures housed in the room.

"Sometimes Dad's unit helped the natives and they repaid him with gifts of tribal crafts."

"I could spend weeks in here looking at everything," Blair told her as he walked over to one of the display cases and peered inside. Delicate ceramic beads strung on appeared to be hair from a horse's tail lay in pools of color on the top shelf.

"That's probably why he asked me to bring you in here."

Blair glanced at here, waiting to see if she was going to imply anything else.

She intercepted the look and responded, "I just want this weekend to run smoothly so Dad'll know that even if Jim and I aren't married, it doesn't mean that they can't be friends."

Blair released a sigh of relief. "I think Jim still cares about you, it's just that he has trust and commitment issues."

"Yeah, you're telling me," she retorted."

Blair wanted to change the subject. The last thing he wanted was to have Jim to hear them discussing his faults. He'd be furious. That was a major problem with having a best friend with enhanced hearing: nothing could be said without the possibility of Jim overhearing it, even from 500 feet away. "Can you tell me about this bracelet?" Blair

asked, pointing to a piece of jewelry in the case. Blair relaxed as Carolyn began describing the circumstances around her father acquiring it from a marketplace in Tunisia.

****

IV

Malek followed Colleen into the foyer. A man wearing a black suit tried to take the cases he was carrying, but he refused to relinquish them. The abode was huge, with numerous windows that let in the sunshine. As a being used to underground tunnels and small, enclosed space ships, the openness of the house was disturbing. Wings of the house seemed to disappear into the side of the mountain and Malek hoped the room assigned to him would be in such a location.

"_I wouldn't mind a room with a view of these mountains_," Shan told Malek. "_Now remember, I have to do the talking_."

"_It feels good to let you have more control_," Malek replied, amused._ "Colleen is a good influence on you_."

"Come on," Colleen urged. "I want to know if Carolyn's here. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Carolyn is your sister?"

"Yes. My closest. I have two others, both married with kids."

"Will the children be here?" Shan asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow," she replied as they rounded a corner.

Malek was looking forward to seeing the children. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen any. Fighting the Goa'ulds didn't leave any opportunity for family life, even if his host had been amenable. The Tok'ra existed for only one reason, to fight the oppressors. This saddened him when he thought of all he could have experienced. Even the System Lords had progeny.

"_War is no place for children_," Shan reminded Malek.

Malek agreed, but felt the loss none-the-less.

"I hear voices in the library," Colleen told him as she quickened her pace.

Malek followed sedately behind her. Anticipation sang in his veins. He was going to experience what it felt like to be part of a family.

"Caro!" Colleen screeched as the two women ran up to each other.

"I can't believe--" Carolyn started.

"Let me introduce you to Malek," Colleen overpowered her.

Malek felt Colleen grab his arm and propel him further into the room. "I am very happy to meet you," Shan told her as he reached out to shake her hand. However, the sister hugged him instead. He felt awkward with the touching, but Colleen had stressed that he was to relax and enjoy himself.

As Colleen continued with the introductions, Malek noticed two men standing off to the side. The shorter one had long curly hair and seemed to vibrate with energy. He wore an open smile, while his companion was straight-backed and serious. Colleen led him over to the two.

"This is Jim Ellison, my, uh, ex- brother-in-law. I'm sorry, I don't know--"

Carolyn interceded. "Blair Sandburg. He's a consultant with the police department Jim works for and is also an anthropology student."

Malek saw the younger man shift feet.

"_This one is uncomfortable with the introduction_," Malek observed to Shan.

"I am pleased to meet you both. Do you like being a police officer, Jim Ellison?" Shan asked curiously.

"It has its moments," Jim Ellison replied. "Please, just call me Jim."

"What does an anthropology student do with the police?"

Blair Sandburg gave him a wide smile. "I give them an alternative way of looking at crimes. Most of the time the clues aren't as straight forward as they wish and I suggest historical facts and give them insights that shed light or at least make them think in a different direction."

"Yes, I understand." Shan smiled, thinking how Daniel Jackson also served in that capacity.

While Shan continued to contemplate Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison, Malek glanced back at Colleen who was conversing with her sister and father. The man looked up at him, but his eyes were not friendly. Malek was used to recognizing mistrust. Not many of the Tau'ri liked him because he was Tok'ra. However, Colleen's father did not know about that. Colleen turned and gave him an encouraging look.

"Sir?" Jim Ellison spoke up.

"Yes?" Colleen's father replied.

"Carolyn tells me that there are paths that lead from the house up the side of the mountain to a breathtaking view. I'd like to stretch my legs. Would you mind if Sandburg and I--" he paused, "would you like to join us, Malek? Colleen? Carolyn?"

"Yeah, Jim. That sounds great." Blair Sandburg agreed. "Do we have time before dinner?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea for you young folks. I'll just sit in my chair and finish up my paper."

"I need to change my shoes," Carolyn remarked.

Shan looked down on his new sneakers. Colleen had told him that Nikes were the perfect footwear for any occasion, so he probably had no need to change. It was agreed that they'd all meet at the back door in fifteen minutes. Shan was anxious to talk more with Blair Sandburg. The younger man intrigued him. Malek on the other hand was intrigued with the other one, Jim Ellison.

While Jim absently tied his hiking boots, his mind was busy analyzing Malek. Scott was right; there was something odd about the man. He had short wavy hair and was only about two inches taller than Colleen. Yet the man had presence, not one to be lost in a crowd. Jim also agreed that the man was a soldier; it was in his eyes. They showed that he had been in hellish situations in his past.

"So? What did he say? Was it as bad as you thought?" Sandburg demanded to know as he walked into Jim's room.

"He said nothing about Carolyn," Jim answered. "What do you think of Malek?"

"Kinda quiet. His name sounds Slavic in origin, but his accent doesn't jive with it. Why? Do you sense something?"

"He didn't seem strange to you?"

"No way. He's a little shy, and trying to be nice. Maybe he's trying too hard and it appears forced. Don't forget he's meeting his girlfriend's family for the first time. Talk about stress, man."

Jim purposely didn't say anything else. Sandburg was a pretty good judge of character. He wanted an unbiased opinion of Malek, not one already clouded with suspicions.

They met up with the other three at the door. Colleen and Carolyn were talking up a storm while Malek, hung back listening with a slight smile.

"Shall we?" Colleen entreated, opening the door and heading out.

Blair charged ahead while Jim hung back hoping to walk next to Malek.

"Have you ever walked these paths?" Malek asked Jim.

"No. This is my first time here. When Carolyn and I were married, they usually visited us, because it was too hard for both of us to get away at the same time for any extended time."

"You have a lot of crime in your city?"

Blair turned around and replied jokingly, "I think Cascade is the crime center of the whole world."

"He's exaggerating," Colleen was quick to add. "I thought Cascade was a quiet mountain town."

"Perhaps it is something in between," Malek remarked.

The path came to a steep incline. Carolyn began to slow as they trudged up the mountain. Malek quickened his pace and caught up to Colleen and the two headed the group.

"I never realized Colleen was in such good shape," Carolyn commented as she began to breathe faster

Blair also was finding it difficult to catch his breath. Colleen's heart was beating fast, but what surprised Jim the most was that Malek wasn't out of breath and his heart didn't appear to be working any more than when he was standing still. Jim began counting the man's heartbeats and came up with around fifty beats per minute. His own had exceeded eighty beats and he also was breathing heavier. Between the thin air and the incline, it was truly amazing that Malek's body didn't have to work harder.

The path leveled off, giving them all a chance to catch their breath. Malek kept up a steady stream of conversation. He asked Colleen about the trees and plants that grew beneath them. He seemed fascinated by the different insect species that irritated their faces as they climbed. Gnats flew in their eyes and deer flies found any exposed skin. Malek loved their triangular shape, but Jim did see him swat one as it bit. He suppressed a smile.

They came to another incline, and this time Jim made sure that he caught up to Malek since they were nearing the top. He needed the time to make conversation. "So you work with Colleen?" Jim asked.

"On occasion. Not as often as I would like."

"Do you see a lot of combat?" Jim asked slyly, listening carefully to the man's heartbeat.

"Working in Cheyenne Mountain does not expose me to those situations. However before my associations with them, I was involved in undercover operations."

Jim couldn't hear any changes that would indicate that Malek lied, yet Jim didn't quite believe the story either.

"Colleen tells me that you too, were in the military. Were you involved in a war?" Malek asked.

"I was an Army Ranger."

"I am not familiar with the term Ranger, but I have met some Marines. Did you work with them?"

Jim blinked. A Canadian who'd never heard of the Rangers? He looked over at Malek who was gazing at him with open curiosity; the same kind he used on the insects. "No, I didn't. Have you worked with the Marines?"

"At times we are in the same location, but we seldom work together."

Jim heard Colleen stifle a giggle as the two exchanged a look.

Suddenly they walked out from under the tree's canopy to see a vista of unbelievable proportions. Jim heard Malek gasp in appreciation.

"It is magnificent," Malek remarked with a curious rasp to his voice.

There were snow-capped mountains to the west and north. A large waterfall descended into a valley of green. Rocks jutted out of the water, exposed by the water's erosion. Colleen slid up next to Malek and Jim heard her whisper, "Not as breathtaking as the sunsets on Chavinde, but--"

"It is different, but worth seeing," Malek responded just as quietly. "I am glad your ex-brother-in-law suggested this walk."

Jim walked closer to the edge, wanting to see down to the bottom. His eyes focused on a bird as it floated on air currents, gently turning one way and then another, until it dove beneath the foliage. A rabbit squealed as large talons bit into the fur, then silence.

"What kind of bird was it?" Malek asked, as if he too had witnessed the bird's flight.

For the first time, Jim realized that the other man was standing very close to him. "Peregrine falcon," he answered, shocked. Could Malek have really seen the bird? Most people couldn't have seen it without binoculars. Then reason reinserted itself. Maybe he just guessed it was bird, which Jim had confirmed. That unsettled him even more, since Jim shouldn't have been able to see the bird either.

Malek was eyeing him curiously. Jim couldn't look away, not wanting to show weakness. One of the women laughed, breaking their locked gaze. Malek gave him a last smile, nodded and returned to Colleen's side. They all stood for several more minutes, looking around before Colleen suggested that they return to the house.

Again Jim took the lead, but Malek hung back with Colleen. "Let's come back tonight," she suggested quietly to her lover. "You'll want to see the stars."

"Yes," he replied. "That would make me happy."

****

V

Both Shan and Malek thoroughly enjoyed dinner. Colleen's mother went out of her way to include him in the conversations. Shan thought he acquitted himself nicely. Not once did he make a comment that was out of place or receive a shocked look.

The food was unlike anything he had tasted before; porterhouse steaks on the grill--Colleen said that the grill was a must. Accompanying the meat was a pasta salad. Malek didn't understand pasta, until she said it was made out of the same ingredients as spaghetti. They had corn on the cob, which was similar to a grain he had eaten on other planets.

After dinner they all went to the glass room and watched the sun set. It reminded him of their first sunset on Chavinde. Malek clasped Colleen's hand in his own and she squeezed his, giving him a knowing smile. She too was thinking of their time on that mountain. He leaned his head back and enjoyed the nearness of friends and family. It was quite a comforting feeling.

Colleen squeezed his hand once more, bringing him back to the present. "Dad," she said. "We're going outside. I want to show Malek the stars without the city lights ruining the effect."

"Do you like astronomy, Malek?" Colleen's father asked.

"Very much," Shan returned. "But doing computer simulations and math calculations are not the same as seeing them first hand."

Colleen pulled him to his feet and ushered him out of the room. "God, that was close," she whispered as they went outside.

"Why do you say that?" Shan asked affronted. "Were you afraid I would--"

"No. I thought he was going to come with us and point out constellations."

Malek laughed, while Shan felt relieved that he hadn't made a slip. "I wouldn't have minded. I need to get to know him better." Both agreed with the sentiment.

"I'd mind. I want to be alone with you."

He took her hand and quietly they walked the path they had taken earlier. At one point during the climb he thought he heard a twig snap, like they were being followed, but when he heard nothing further, he dismissed the suspicion.

"Come on, let us run," he urged, wanting to be at the top.

Still holding her hand, they began to jog. When she began to tire, he scooped her into his arms and completed the last part of the journey carrying her.

"This is beautiful," Shan said as they reached the top, turning around in a circle staring up at the sky.

"Lay down," she urged.

He dropped to his knees and both slid onto their backs, holding hands and staring up. Again, he thought he heard a noise that didn't belong, but then questioned his ability to recognize whether a sound belonged or not.

"What do you see when you look up?" Colleen asked him. "Do you see sign posts or--"

Malek answered, purposely not using his Goa'uld voice. "I see constancy. The stars are in a different arrangement, yet they are always basically the same. In our life, things change so rapidly. Our bases destroyed, our comrades killed; yet the stars are always there to guide us. And yes, I do recognize places."

"Point some out to me? It just isn't the same as looking at the star charts."

He pointed south. "I believe Tollana was, or is in that direction."

"Do you think they're all dead?" she asked, softly.

"Yes."

They spent the next few moments in silence contemplating.

"Pangara is that way," Malek pointed to another part of the sky. "Did I tell you that I made a return visit to them?"

"No, really? Were they friendly to you?"

"Some were. They are very grateful for the new Tretonin, but I believe they would have preferred a new queen. When I think of what Egeria did to her offspring to prevent the substance's efficacy, I cannot help but think what a Goa'uld queen could do in the same situation. That is, however, something they refuse to consider."

Malek was serious about his misgivings. "_They were lucky the queen was Tok'ra, and didn't desire their death, despite her captivity_," Malek commented to Shan.

"_Could a Goa'uld queen have found a way to mutate her children so that the substance the Pangarans produced had a more fundamental change to their psyche_?" Shan asked.

"_Defintiely_." Colleen began stroking his arm. Their thoughts returned to her and the surroundings.

"Now, that I've shown you the mountains, I'd like to take you to see the oceans. Would you like that?"

"Yes. I also would very much like to visit Egypt. It seems to have been the start of everything; the Tau'ri's rebellion against Ra, the burial of the gate, and all the legends that were born as a result."

"I don't know that General Hammond would let you leave the US. Here you're protected. If anything happens, the president can intercede. In a foreign country, it would be difficult."

"But since the disclosure--"

"No. Egypt was not represented. It would be too great a risk."

Malek contemplated the intricacies of her warning. Earth was not united and that was a fact the Tok'ra needed to be constantly aware of. They dealt with only the United States and occasionally with Russia.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," she whispered. "I wish things were different. Maybe in another year?"

"There are places I'd like to show you," he returned the gesture. "Places so different from Earth they would make your head swim."

"Like what?" she asked.

Shan propped his head onto one of his hands so he could gaze down at her. He remembered what it was like to see strange planets for the first time and wanted to share some of his unique experience with her. "There are worlds with moons that are always overhead, adding texture to the sky. Seas so buoyant, you can almost walk on them. Mountains like these with blue and purple caps, not ones of white. Trees so tall, that in the morning their top-most branches are coated with ice, so that the rising sun causes tiny bands of color to drop to the ground. I've seen caves with rock and crystal formations that defy description."

"Is that where you get your tunnel-making crystals?" she asked, sleepily.

"No," he thought sadly. "We have a supply kept hidden, and it is dwindling. Someday I will show all these to you."

"Pipe dreams, Shan," she said absently, with a wide yawn. "Pipe dreams in the sky."

Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. All the love they felt rushed to the center of their being. Malek brushed a curl of hair out of her eyes then lowered his head and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. With a sigh, he rose to his feet and bent down to pick her up.

"_She is as unique as the places you described_," Malek told Shan as he carried her down the side of the mountain and back to her father's house.

"_Yes_," Shan agreed. "_Quite unlike most of the other Tau'ri_."

"_They do not trust us, but she does_."

"_She loves us, and with that love comes absolute trust_."

Malek hugged her a little closer to his chest.

"Jim! Where have you been?" Blair asked as he followed Jim into his room.

Jim smiled and closed the door behind them. "I followed Colleen and Malek up the mountain."

"What? Why?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Remember when Carolyn's father wanted to speak to me alone?"

Blair nodded.

"He thinks there's something going on with Malek. He's not what he appears to be."

"Really? I don't get that feeling. Do you?"

"Yep. My instincts are telling me that, uh, I don't know what they're saying. I don't have enough facts, yet. I just know he's different."

"I'm different, but that doesn't make me bad."

"Scott isn't saying that Malek is bad, only that he's giving off mixed signals, which makes Scott not trust him. On one hand he tells us he's Canadian military working at NORAD. That means he deals with satellites, both spy and commercial, plus deep space telemetry. Yet, he has no idea what a Ranger is. He looks at the trees and bugs as if he's never seen them before. His body is in perfect, if not better than perfect, condition. Despite the fact that he says he's a desk jockey, he's still mentally a soldier. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess so. So, did following him this evening reveal anything new?"

"Oh, yes, more mysteries. First his heart beat. It doesn't change. If he's sitting down it beats about fifty times a minute. Jogging up the mountain, it's fifty beats a minute. That isn't normal; I don't care what kind of shape you're in."

"Is that what you mean by better than perfect health?"

Jim nodded. "This afternoon, before dinner, when we were looking at the scenery, I saw a falcon about a mile or so away, maybe more, flying though the air. A normal eye wouldn't have been able to see it, but Malek did."

"You think he's got enhanced senses?" Blair asked with wide eyes, "on top of perfect health?"

"It's possible. He heard me following him. I know I didn't make a lot of noise, but he paused twice, listening carefully."

"Wow, two senses, sight and sound."

"The most interesting, was the stuff the two were talking about." Suddenly Jim's attention was caught by another conversation. Malek and Colleen were in the kitchen. "Wait, Sandburg," Jim held his hand up.

"Colleen, can I ask you something?" Malek was asking.

"Sure, what?" Jim could hear a bag crunch.

"I have seen the vision tests that Dr. Fraiser gives the personnel at the SGC. Everyone has to pass this test in order to serve. Is that not correct?"

"Yeah, military rules."

"Is there a small portion of the population that can see much better than the chart would reflect?"

Jim heard Colleen pause. "I don't understand. The chart is made for people with twenty-twenty vision. That's the best."

"Cannot Teal'c see objects smaller than what's written on the chart?"

"Well, yes, but that's different."

"But are there some Tau'ri with the same acute vision as Teal'c?"

"If there are, I've never heard of them. I can't rule it out, anything is possible when it comes to human genetics, but I highly doubt it."

"I see." Malek sounded reflective.

Jim felt a lump lodge in his throat. He looked back to his partner. "They're talking about me and my enhanced vision."

"That falcon you shouldn't have seen?" Blair guessed correctly.

Jim nodded. "I guess he did notice and now he's asking Colleen about enhanced senses in general. At least he hasn't mentioned me to her by name." Jim focused to hear more of what they were talking about, but they had switched topics.

"This is bad." Blair paused, and then asked, "So what did they talk about that's weird?"

"Colleen made it sound like Malek was new to the country and needed the President's approval in order to leave. I couldn't catch everything, the wind sometimes picked up and carried their voices away." Jim paused, trying to remember everything. "He said something about wanting to visit Egypt to see where the legends had come from, or something like that."

"Egypt, huh? Maybe I'll bring out those pictures Victor sent me."

"You mean the ones of the pyramids in Peru?"

"Yeah. They have writing that looks Egyptian, but isn't. He might find them interesting."

Jim didn't respond. He was too busy considering the pieces of other things he had heard but didn't quite believe.

****

VI

The next day, Saturday, was the day of the party. All the Plumber relatives descended upon the house in waves. Both Malek and Shan were entranced by the chaos that surrounded them. Malek was commandeered into helping set up tents and tables. While the others moaned and groaned, Malek volunteered for endless jobs.

As the party started in earnest, Colleen's nieces and nephews introduced him to the sport of softball. A sixteen-year-old boy took his tutelage in hand and showed him how to hit and throw. Shan had to be careful not to swing or throw too hard. His symbiote gave him an advantage he did not want to explain. Several times he intercepted odd looks from Jim Ellison, but he seemed friendly enough whenever they conversed. Blair Sandburg was energetic and his enthusiasm for games smoothed any rough edges that Shan inadvertently exposed.

Just after sunset, Colleen's father lit a huge bonfire and the whole family sat around drinking, eating cake and telling funny stories.

Malek heard how Colleen, from the age of three could count to a hundred. How she could find her way to the mall because she had memorized the left and right turns before she started kindergarten. Each story accentuated the way she had with numbers and patterns. Then the stories took a surprising turn. Her favorite sister, Carolyn also had the same gift with patterns, which was why she ended up in forensics. According to Colleen, her sister saw patterns in evidence that gave her clues to the crime. Many of the words were foreign to Malek, but he found the idea interesting.

When the party finally was over, they retired to bed, exhausted. Malek had a hard time falling asleep, thinking and analyzing everything he had experienced. If he began to relax, Shan would come up with a memory to discuss and vise-versa. "This day has been the most wonderful of my life," Malek told Colleen with awe. His voice deepened with Goa'uld emotion.

Colleen rolled over into his arms. "Are you talking in your long lifetime or Shan's?"

Shan responded, "My memories have become misty. I remember so little of before." His eyes closed and then Malek added, "I have been fighting all my life against an enemy force far more numerous than our own. Sometimes I weary of it all."

"How sad. Everyone gets tired. That's why we have vacations, to recharge our batteries. Don't the Tok'ra take vacations?"

"No. Our hosts tire and the symbiotes take over and vice-versa. But we never rest at the same time."

"But I thought you live as one? When one feels an emotion, the other one does, too. If one is tired, doesn't the same hold true?"

Malek considered her question. Shan thought silently, "_You symbiotes believe you take care of us hosts, so she is correct. You never rest_."

"It should," she continued, interrupting the internal conversation. "If happiness and joy are shared emotions, so should fatigue and depression."

"Yes," Malek agreed. "One should naturally follow the other, but there isn't time."

"You live for hundreds of years, of course there's time."

"There is always one more mission, one more System Lord's ship or base to infiltrate. We are too few to waste time 'recharging batteries'."

"But, you're here with me now. Consider this your vacation."

They were silent for several moments, but he still couldn't sleep. "In all of my life, I have never considered happiness, either. It has been constant war. If I had to remember if I have ever felt happy, I would think of stolen moments, like the view on top of your mountain." He hugged her closer. "Or the look on your face when I asked you take a walk with me on Chavinde."

"You were asking me on our first date. Before, we had just talked about the missions. It was the first time you opened up with me, you know, told me personal stuff about Shan. Why did you?"

"Tell you things? Because I wanted more--"

"No, I guess I mean, why me? There are other women in the SGC."

"It's your eyes. The way they light up when you solve a problem. The way they lit up whenever I walked into the data center. And there was no revulsion. Not once did you ever show a prejudice because of what I am, like I have been used to with O'Neill and the others."

"Believe it or not, he looks at me the same way."

"Because you sleep with a snake?" he asked derisively, hating the description, but having heard it spoken of at the SGC he couldn't forget it.

"No. Because I love a snake," she countered. "Well, also because I'm a scientist."

He hugged her close. "Well this snake loves you, too." This time there was no mocking in his voice. The insult no longer festered.

****

VII

Sunday morning, Scott Plumber woke Jim reminding him of their agreement to play a round of golf. Blair had declined his invitation, both because he had no interest in the sport, but mostly because he wanted to take out his notes and work on them. He was also curious to see if Malek showed any interest in them.

After breakfast, Blair made his way to the library, backpack in hand. A large walnut table sat in the center of the room, so he removed the file of notes and pictures and spread them over the surface.

One pile contained overview pictures of the site. Two pyramids dominated, with workers busy digging around the structures looking for other buildings of interest. Amazement, yet again, filled Blair's mind as he stared at the Egyptian style pyramids amid the cleared vegetation. The sides were crumbling from the moisture; much of the earlier writing was turned to dust, but enough of its style remained to confound an observer.

With a shake of his head, Blair turned to the next pile. This contained notes and pictures of the first and largest pyramid. All three walls contained writings that comprised both glyphs and single letters or numbers. It was hard to tell what it was saying because so much of it had crumbled and only parts were still legible. The characters themselves resembled early Egyptian, but they weren't the same. Almost like they were a dialect or a precursor to Egyptian. The floor had a series of circles, positioned in the center, directly beneath the peak of the pyramid. No one at the dig had seen anything similar to it before.

Into the third pile, Blair placed the pictures and notes on the second pyramid. This one was quite a bit smaller than the first, and Victor believed that there were underground chambers, but they hadn't found a way to access them yet. The walls inside this pyramid were better preserved and showed rows of seven glyph cartouches, although there were places where the glyphs had decayed. On one wall, the seventh symbol was always a triangle without the bottom line with a circle at the top. The second wall also had the same pattern but the seventh glyph was lines that resembled a prehistoric bird. The third wall had cartouches that looked nothing like what was on the other two walls. At the top of these lists was the eye of Ra. At least that's what it looked like to Blair. Victor was sure that the natives in South America, who also worshipped the sun, just happened to choose an eye to pictorially represent their god.

It was in this building that Victor spent most of his days, trying to interpret the meanings behind the different cartouches. There were many similarities, for instance the glyphs were sometimes repeated in a cartouche several lines down. Blair tried to make a list of the different glyphs. He had found his twenty-seventh original one as Malek walked into the room. He carried two mugs of coffee.

"Would you like one?" he offered.

"Yeah, man," Blair answered. Malek handed him the mug and went over to the shelves and removed a large picture book of Cairo.

"Where's Colleen?" Blair asked, since it was rare to see Malek wandering on his own.

"Upstairs with her mother and two sisters. They informed me that gossiping was not an occupation I would enjoy."

"Take it from me, when females get it into their minds to talk about us guys the last place you want to be is within hearing distance. Man, can they rip us to shreds."

"Colleen would never say anything negative about me."

"I was joking," Blair countered, realizing that Malek took him seriously. "I'm sure she's not saying anything nasty."

Malek gave him a calculating look then went back to flipping pages in the large book. Blair turned his attention back to the different glyphs and copied another one into his notes--number twenty-eight.

Getting nowhere towards understanding what he was writing, he turned his attention back to the new pictures Victor had sent just before they had left Cascade. Inside one of their tents, Victor had placed a small collection of artifacts they had found. Some were tools that might belong to an Egyptian artisan or tradesman. A few were native to Peru and easy to identify. However, two of the artifacts were as foreign to either location as was the language on the walls. Victor had included close-ups of those.

Blair released a sigh as he studied the pictures. While at first glance they looked like jewelry, something to adorn the fingers, hand and wrist, it appeared too unconventional to be worn regularly.

Blair glanced at his companion. Malek was totally engrossed in the book. Jim had suggested that Malek might have one or more enhanced senses. Blair's glance turned speculative.

Suddenly Malek tossed the book aside.

"What's the matter?" Blair asked, curiously.

"The defilement of a particular creation offends me."

"Which one?"

"The lion. They took his face and whittled it away to a human face. Why do humans want to be worshipped as gods? I do not understand. I find the concept repellent."

Blair laughed. "Luckily, us ordinary mortals don't have to worry about it." He stood up and walked over to where Malek sat, stretching his legs, still carrying the picture of the artifacts. He glanced down at the book, curious to see what had so upset Malek. The great Sphinx covered both sides of the page. "This statue was a lion?" Blair asked, trying not to sound as shocked as he felt.

"Yes. A magnificent beast. What is your picture of?"

Blair sat down alongside Malek. "My friend is on a dig and this is a photo of some of the artifacts he's found."

Malek took the picture and gazed at it. His hands began to shake, then ceased abruptly. Blair saw his face drain of color.

"Do you know what this is?" Malek asked, his voice raspy.

"Not exactly. I think it's a piece of jewelry."

Malek took several deep breaths. "Not exactly."

"So, what is it?"

"It should not be there."

Jim selected an iron and lined up his shot. Much to his surprise, no matter if he used his expert eyesight, his shots were the same--lousy.

Scott patted him on the back with mock sympathy. "So, what do you think of Malek?" he asked as Jim watched his ball disappear into the rough.

"I agree that he wasn't born and raised in Canada."

"Did I tell you I did a background check on him and didn't find a thing?"

"That isn't surprising--"

"No," Scott interrupted. "I mean the man doesn't exist anywhere. I came up with a phony birth certificate and Canadian Air Force ID, but no current address, except the base at Cheyenne Mountain. He didn't graduate from any high school or go to college. At least not under the name Malek Godleisky."

"If Malek's his first name, then maybe you could find a different--"

"Tried that. I used a star with Malek, so the search would include anything with the name, first or last. Colleen is too comfortable using the name Malek for it to be false." Scott pulled out his putter and sunk his ball in the hole. "That's par, Jim," he gloated.

Jim took another shot and then a second. Three over par for the hole, he shook his head in disgust. "I don't think Malek will hurt your daughter. She seems to know what she's doing."

"Have you over heard any of their conversations?"

Jim thought back to Friday night and their walk up the path. They had mentioned places he'd never heard of and people who had strange names. Since he couldn't make sense out of it, he was reluctant to mention it at all. "Some, bits and pieces--nothing incriminating. They act like two people very much in love."

"Exactly! I think Malek is acting."

"No, his emotions are genuine."

Scott snorted with blatant disbelief, and teed up for the next hole.

Malek stared at the picture Blair Sandburg had given him, still trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"_This is not good_," Shan stated the obvious. "_We must tell Colleen immediately_."

"_I agree, but we must gather more information_," Malek insisted.

"Why shouldn't it be there?" Blair asked. "What is it?"

"May I see your other pictures?" Shan asked, knowing that Malek was right. It would be better to find out as much as they could first before sounding the alarm.

"They're on the table."

Shan went over and perused each pile, his breath catching as he saw the transport rings in one of the pyramid and a listing of gate addresses in the other. "You said earlier that the dig was in Peru?"

"Yeah, in the jungles. You can see--"

"Tell me more about the site. Your friend thinks there is a mystery here, right?"

"Oh, yes. Most of the writing resembles ancient Egyptian, but Egypt is on the other side of the world."

"_The language is Goa'uld_," Malek could see instantly.

"_I know; I can read. Now, shush, I need to think_," Shan told his symbiote. "Have you been able to translate any of this, Blair?"

"I haven't, but Victor says it's something about trade. He thinks the pyramids were like a port, where raw materials were brought in and something was exported, although he can't tell what."

Blair's friend was surprisingly close to the truth. Several walls told of shipments of metals like gold and silver and materials like naquadah and diamonds. What they manufactured was weapons--Goa'uld weapons like ribbons.

"Except that really doesn't make sense. I mean what is a port doing in the middle of the jungle?" Blair continued thinking aloud.

Shan went through some of the other pictures and then saw something that made his blood run cold--both his and Malek's, who practically shrieked within his head.

"What is it?" Blair asked, with concern in his voice.

Shan was looking at a picture taken inside one of the pyramids. There was a primitive wooden table set up next to one of the walls. The archeologists had some equipment on the table, but next to a camera, was a stasis jar. The seal looked untouched. "What is this?" Shan asked, pointing to the jar.

"Victor thinks it's a canopic jar, of sorts. Part of the burial practices in ancient Egypt was to remove the major organs and put them in special jars for the afterlife. The only problem with that theory is there's usually more than one jar, but Victor can't find any more. There's a bunch of writing on this jar, but he can't translate it."

"Do you have a close-up of the writing?"

"Sure, it's here somewhere." Blair began rummaging around in the piles. "Here it is," he handed it to Shan.

"This is very interesting. Tell me, Blair Sandburg, can anyone go to this place?"

"You want to go?" Blair sounded incredulous.

"Someone must." He swallowed thickly.

"_We must tell Colleen now_," Malek insisted.

"Excuse me," Shan said, and quickly made his escape from the room. Blair was looking at him oddly, but there wasn't time to worry about it. The SGC needed to know about this now.

Colonel O'Neill had just changed his clothes when he heard his name paged over the speakers. He was ordered to General Hammond's office immediately.

"I was just about ready to leave, General. What's happened?"

"Sit down, Colonel."

Jack felt a pit form in his gut. This was bad. He was off duty and the general was calling him Colonel, not Jack. Obediently, he sat down.

"Okay, Malek, go ahead now that Colonel O'Neill is here."

The pit deepened. Malek must have gotten himself in trouble at Captain Plumber's house. He had told Hammond that the visit was a mistake, but Jacob had interceded and said that it was important for future Tok'ra Tau'ri relations. Jack had snorted at the idea. Malek was really spying on the way humans lived.

"I am sorry to bring this type of situation to your attention," Malek spoke over the speakerphone, "but I feel this situation needs to be rectified immediately."

"What needs to be fixed, Malek?" Jack asked sourly. The Tok'ra were always asking for help when they got in over their snaky heads.

"One of the other guests, an anthropologist, has pictures of a dig in a place called Peru. There are two pyramids, one with transport rings and underground storage facilities and the other has three walls of gate addresses. One wall lists the worlds where Ra had exported humans to work naquadah mines. Another was where his Jaffa trained. The third were the planets with whom they traded--"

"Go back," Jack demanded. "Are you saying Ra's been in Peru?"

"Yes, most definitely. But, what is most troubling--"

"You mean there's something worse?" Jack asked incredulously, standing up and beginning to pace.

"Let me continue. The Goa'uld who ruled this base was named Hephaestus. He is the only Goa'uld who created. He made ribbons, the long range communication device, the palm device that is used for healing; anything that can only be used exclusively by Goa'ulds came originally from him."

"Hey, I thought only the ancients invented things?"

Malek responded, "I didn't say he was the first with the ideas, only that he was able to manufacture and improve the design on these weapons and Goa'uld devices, and in large quantities."

"Where is this Goa'uld now?" General Hammond asked.

"I believe he is still there, trapped in a stasis jar in the hands of the archeologists at the dig."

Jack groaned aloud. Damn, another snake-in-a-jar put on Earth just to torment him.

"Tell us about this Goa'uld," Hammond requested.

"He loved making things, anything and everything. He had no special allegiance to Ra, but was willing to work for whoever gave him autonomy to build and the materials necessary. He did not like to waste time procuring his own raw materials."

"Great, a mercenary scientist. Just what our world needs is a Goa'uld willing to sell to the highest bidder. So, what, Ra gave him the best deal?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"That is correct. It made Ra the most powerful of all the System Lords at the time."

"So, what happened to him? How'd he end up in a jar?"

"I do not know. If I go to this Peru, I might be able to decipher the writings. However the pictures have shown there to be much decay. The humid nature--"

Jack interrupted, "You think there are any weapons still there? Any chance of that?"

"I believe there is a significant number of Goa'uld specific property stored there."

Jack could feel the excitement building in his chest. A cache of alien technology was there for the taking. All they had to do was secure the stasis jar and the treasure would belong to Earth. Minus anything Malek would try to claim for the Tok'ra. If they were so advanced surely they could get their own stuff?

"Start packing, you're leaving early," the General brought Jack back to the conversation at hand. "I'll have a transport ready to retrieve you--"

"General, I'd like to go up there and bring Daniel," Jack requested. "It would be a good idea to have him look at these pictures. He might be able to tell us more." Jack waited for Malek to take offense that they doubted his story, but the Tok'ra remained silent.

"If you think it's necessary, Colonel," Hammond consented.

****

VIII

As Scott pulled into the driveway, Jim could see a late model SUV parked by the front

door. Two men were getting out. The driver was older, perhaps in his fifties, had graying hair, but the movements were of someone in shape. On the passenger side, a younger man, with light brown hair and glasses got out, then shielded his eyes as he gazed at the house.

"Wow, what a beautiful house? Colleen was lucky to grow up here," the younger one spoke, and even at the distance of several hundred feet, Jim could hear him clearly.

"She didn't," the older man responded. "Her father was military, so they traveled quite a bit. This is a retirement home."

The younger man turned as he saw the car Jim was in driving up. "Jack, someone's--"

"I see, Daniel."

Jim turned down his hearing and let his eyes focus normally. "Do you know them?" he asked Scott.

"No."

They parked behind the SUV. The older man, Jack, came immediately over to Scott. "Hello, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. I work with your daughter. Can I see her?"

"Scott Plumber," he answered gruffly, as he shut the car door. He pointed at Jim, "And this is Jim Ellison. Colleen's in the house."

The younger one cut in. "I'm Daniel Jackson," he said holding out his hand. Scott reluctantly grasped it. Jim wasn't sure why his father-in-law was acting so cold to the newcomers.

"I assume you're planning on taking my daughter back with you. Is there a national emergency?" he asked with sarcasm.

Aha, that was why Scott was acting sulky, Jim thought to himself. Scott knew the colonel was here to escort Colleen and her friend back; it wasn't anything personal.

"Not exactly," O'Neill responded.

"Tell me, does Malek really work with you, Colonel?" Scott asked.

Jackson and O'Neill exchanged looks, and then O'Neill answered, "Yes."

Jackson added, "He's with the Canadian Air Force."

"So he said," Scott admitted.

Jackson smiled. "Can we see her now?" he asked politely, yet Jim could detect the impatience in his voice. His heartbeat was slightly fast and there was a slight tremor in his hands.

"Come in," Scott invited reluctantly.

Jim followed behind the other three as Scott led them into the house. "Colleen?" Scott bellowed when he entered the front foyer.

Her head popped out of the library door. "Yeah, Dad?"

"There's a Colonel O'Neill here--"

"In here, Colonel," she urged.

Again Jim followed the other three as they walked to the library. Blair was inside with his notes and pictures strewn all over a huge table. Malek was busy poring over them. The Colonel glanced first at Blair and then Colleen.

"These the pictures?" the colonel asked, as he walked over to the table to take a look.

"Yes, O'Neill," Malek responded.

The Colonel looked over Malek's shoulder and Daniel Jackson, who looked even less Air Force than did Malek, went over to stand next to Sandburg. Jim saw O'Neill's eyes widen, then he turned away from the table abruptly. "I need to ask you all to leave."

Scott grunted and immediately left the room grumbling under his breath. Jim followed, but noticed that his partner didn't move. Colonel O'Neill noticed, also. "Mr. Sandburg, I need to talk to Captain Plumber and Malek in private."

"Sure, let me just gather my stuff and I'll get out of your way."

"No, leave them there. I promise we won't take anything. Dr. Jackson just wants to look at them. If we have any questions, I'll send Captain Plumber out to find you."

Blair took a last look at his stuff and joined Jim at the door. Scott had already disappeared from the hallway. Jim led his partner to a room that Scott had referred to as his game room. A large pool table dominated the center; an air hockey table and foosball table were set up beneath two windows. Several elk heads decorated the walls and a gun cabinet sat against the third wall. Jim closed the door and turned on Blair.

"Tell me what happened?"

Blair looked confused. "I don't know man. He took one look at the pictures of the pyramids and went white as a ghost. It was like he was horrified or something. Something bad is going on. He refused to answer my questions and practically ran out of the room to find Colleen. Both came downstairs a little later and she went through them too."

Jim tried to digest what Blair had said when Colonel O'Neill's voice caught his attention.

"So, these are the pyramids?" the colonel asked. "They look just like every other pyramid we've seen."

"That's just it, Jack. This is Peru, not Egypt. The very materials these were made from are not native to South America. See, no steps leading up to the top. These are shorter than their Egyptian counterparts, but the sides are smooth and symmetrical, and--"

"I get the picture." The colonel sighed.

"What are they saying?" Sandburg asked, breaking his concentration.

"The pyramids are Egyptian not Peruvian. I just can't believe a mystery like this would bring a full bird running to see it. Shhh, I want to hear what else they're saying."

"…Hephaestus," Daniel said, his voice tinged with awe. "He was the god of metal work. After his birth, his mother, Hera, reportedly threw him off Mount Olympus because he was disfigured. He landed on an island where he built a forge and began fashioning weapons, jewelry, musical instruments--"

"Jeez, now he's giving them a mythology lesson," Jim told his partner. "Something about Hephaestus--"

"Yeah, that's what Victor said. There was one place that talked about a god and it described him as a fire-lover, and creator of powerful weapons. The cartouche was unknown, but it described Hephaestus or maybe Vulcan, the Roman god. But now were mixing cultures. Hephaestus was a Greek god, this is Peru."

"Couldn't it be that parallel evolution like you said before? I've heard you say that lots of cultures worship the same figures, like a god of fire, god of war, and stuff like that."

Malek's voice brought Jim's attention back to the library. "I do not believe it was Hera, but rather Ra, who banished Hephaestus."

"Yeah, but what if Hera and Hathor are the same? It would fit both the history and the legends. Was Hephaestus a system lord?" Daniel Jackson asked.

"Hephaestus was a minor Goa'uld who is said to have betrayed Ra. In anger, Ra banished him to a volcanic island where he began fashioning weapons to free himself. When Ra saw his usefulness, Hephaestus was reinstated in power and given autonomy over weapons production."

"Sounds like the mythical island is really Peru," Jim heard the colonel say with sarcasm in his voice.

"What are they saying?" Blair asked in a whisper.

"Something about how it was Ra and Hathor who banished Hephaestus to an island that might actually be Peru. Shh, Malek is talking. He seems to be an expert in the weird stuff while Daniel Jackson is the mythology expert."

"…As we do not know for sure the identity of the Goa'uld in the stasis jar it would be best if we retrieve it before it is accidentally opened."

"God, how many of these snakes are we going to find on our planet!" O'Neill complained sounding thoroughly irritated.

"Jack." Jim could hear the warning in Daniel's voice. "You're both rude and getting louder."

Jim heard footsteps heading toward the door and it was thrown open. "Guess they're not listening in," Daniel Jackson replied, and then the door closed. Jim was glad he was hiding in different room, focusing his hearing once more on the conversation between the Air Force personnel.

"…That's impossible, Malek," the colonel spoke forcefully. "It's a matter of national-- hell it's a matter of global security."

Global security?! Jim was taken aback. "Chief, as soon as they leave, I want you to contact your friend and tell them we're coming down."

"We're going to Peru?" a wide smile spread across his face. "I can't wait to see the biggest mystery to hit the archeological world this century."

Jim could hear footsteps walking down the hall.

"Mr. Ellison? Mr. Sandburg?" Daniel Jackson called out.

Jim opened the game room door. "We're in here," he answered.

"Ah, Blair? Could you come back and give directions to the site?"

Blair looked at Jim, and he nodded. "Sure. You guys going there?"

"Possibly," Daniel Jackson replied cryptically.

When the three reached the library Jim caught a strange look from Malek. It was kind of appraising, or maybe the word was calculating. Jim couldn't tell.

O'Neill handed one of the pictures to Blair. "What has your friend told you so far about the dig? Have they answered any of their questions?"

"Ah, no. Every time they find something, it creates more questions. Victor can't understand how an Egyptian pyramid ended up in Peru. Some of the glyphs on the walls appear to be Egyptian and have been translated, but others only resemble the written language as we know it. The artifacts are mostly Peruvian in origin, but there are several pieces that are completely foreign to the time period and location. In fact, they don't even look like anything that's been found in Egypt."

"What about a time period?" Daniel asked. "Has any of this been dated?"

"Not yet, but Victor thinks it's at least two if not three thousand years old."

"If it's that old, how did they find it? I imagine it was covered up by a lot of--ah--jungle?" O'Neill asked.

"Victor was on another dig and while they hiked out, they became lost. For over a week, they hacked their way and then stumbled upon the first pyramid. A rescue party found them, and Victor rounded up funding for another expedition to this site. He kept the location a secret because he didn't want anyone else beating him to it."

"Did he tell you where it's located?" the colonel asked.

Blair went over to a map and put it on the table for all to see. "Victor told me it was around here. He pointed to a large area that was deep within the jungle. "It's at least a three day hike from the nearest road, through here," he pointed.

"Malek? Is this enough information for you to pinpoint the exact location with your instruments?"

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill."

"Mr. Sandburg, what's the name of the archeologist in charge of the dig?"

"Dr. Victor Jensen."

Jim noticed Daniel Jackson stiffen at the name and look quickly at Blair. "How long has the team been there?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"A little over a month. There was a lot of clearing that had to be done first. The pyramids are disintegrating. Moisture has fractured the rock, and much of the writing has crumbled away. Inside is in better shape."

"Do you know how many of these canopic jars he's found?" Daniel asked, pointing to a piece of pottery that was sitting on the artifact table in one of the pictures.

Jim could hear the underlying tension in the words and felt how everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath as Blair answered.

"Just the one, which is unusual." There was a collective sigh of relief from the military, even Colleen. Blair continued. "You'd think if the person was buried according to Egyptian custom, there'd be one for each of the major organs, yet they've found only the one."

"Is it sealed? Have they tried to open it?" Malek asked, still sounding worried.

"Victor said he was going to wait and X-ray it when they got back to civilization. They don't have many of the modern conveniences. Most scientists don't consider this a major find."

"Well, that's a relief," O'Neill commented.

"We should begin this journey immediately, O'Neill," Malek did more than suggest.

"Go get packed, we'll leave immediately."

Suddenly Scott Plumber burst into the room. "Leave? Already?"

Colleen stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Dad. The weekend is going to have to end a little earlier. We're needed back at Cheyenne Mountain."

"I see," everyone heard the incredulous note to his voice. "I suppose you're the only physicist they could find at such short notice," he added sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I know you're disappointed. But, this is important."

A resigned smile flitted across his face and he gave his daughter a quick hug. "Then you better get packed."

Jim waited for the Air Force officers to leave, and then he told Scott his plans. "We're leaving, too."

"What?" Scott bellowed.

"Colonel O'Neill said that they're going to Peru. They will still have to get to Colorado Springs, get briefed, packed and fly to Peru. It will take them twice as long on the military aircraft, with all their refueling stops. Sandburg and I plan on beating them to their destination."

"Good," he said with satisfaction. "I suggest you get started."

Jim and Blair exchanged a look, both eager to begin their journey.

****

IX

Malek stood in the gate room waiting for Selmak to arrive. Colleen had left him alone realizing that he needed the time to converse alone with his fellow Tok'ra. The implications of finding this particular Goa'uld were enormous.

"_He is a danger to the Tau'ri and Tok'ra alike_," Shan insisted.

"_But he could make a powerful ally, if we approach him correctly_," Malek countered.

The Stargate began to turn which was soon followed by the klaxons ringing loudly. Several members of the staff were talking in the control room, and then the iris opened. Malek walked over to the ramp and waited, knowing that Selmak would soon come through.

"Greetings, Selmak," Malek spoke in Goa'uld.

"You have uncovered something potentially very dangerous," Selmak responded, also speaking Goa'uld. "We must proceed with utmost caution. Do you think the seal has been broken?"

"No, I do not. At least the photographs indicate that it has not been tampered with. However, the archeologists may try at any point."

"Understood. Do you think the Goa'uld is really Hephaestus?"

"Yes."

"The Tok'ra council has asked that we take control of the symbiote. If this particular Goa'uld can be convinced of our ideology, he will make an excellent ally. If he declines, we are in a better position to terminate him."

"Shan believes he is too dangerous to even attempt communication."

"We will use extreme caution," Selmak promised.

Shan was not appeased, but didn't speak his misgivings aloud. Malek had let Selmak know his concerns.

"General Hammond is waiting for us in the briefing room," Malek informed his Tok'ra comrade-in-arms. "We are to join him as soon as you arrive."

"_Don't forget Jim Ellison_," Shan reminded Malek.

"Selmak, do you recall the legend of Aparna?"

Selmak paused mid-step. "Was she not the Goa'uld queen who was destroyed by Ra because he feared her enhanced senses?"

"Yes. I believe I have discovered a Tau'ri who possesses enhanced eyesight. Does Jacob believe this could happen naturally within the human population?"

There was silence while Selmak communed with Jacob. Selmak finally spoke. "Is this person here at the SGC?"

"No. He is Colleen's ex-brother-in-law. I met him at the party."

SGC security walked up behind them, and their conversation ceased. "We will discuss this later," Selmak promised. "Jacob needs to think about it."

Malek could see his friend was just as intrigued.

As Malek and Selmak entered the room, all of SG1, Dr. Fraiser, and Captain Plumber were sitting at the large table. General Hammond had yet to make an appearance. Jacob Carter took control of the body and greeted his daughter with a hug. Malek smiled indulgently and took his normal seat across from O'Neill. Teal'c gave him a slight nod and Daniel Jackson gave him a careless wave, keeping his eyes on the papers in his hand.

The door opened and Hammond entered, closing the door firmly behind him. He took his customary seat at the head of the table.

"Hello, people. Dr. Jackson, will you start?"

Daniel stood and dimmed the lights. "This is an overview of the dig taken using one of our satellites. Dr. Ben Hultz coordinates the dig from the University of Chicago."

"Hey, isn't that your old stomping grounds?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

Daniel shuffled his feet. "Yeah, it is."

"Does he know you?"

"I haven't met Dr. Hultz, but I'm sure he's heard about me and my wild ideas. It's a small world."

"This is going to be fun," O'Neill added sarcastically.

The next slide came up. "This is the front view of pyramid number one. It's about thirty feet high, which makes it smaller that the other pyramid, and different from the typical Egyptian kind." He clicked again. "Inside we see a ring platform. On two of the walls there are records of trade." Daniel pulled out a laser pointer. "This area talks of exchanges directly with Ra. For example, this wall shows an inventory of ribbons and other weapons that went out and a short description of what was traded for them." He pointed to one line. "This says 26 ribbons, 112 staffs and a teltak in exchange for naquadah and two slaves."

"Who ordered all that?" O'Neill asked.

Malek responded immediately, "Sokar." As the rest of the people looked at him, he continued. "Sokar was in charge of the naquadah mines for Ra. A continued supply of weapons was needed to keep the slaves in line. Most likely Sokar would gate to Ra, offer the exchange and take a scout ship to this Peru."

General Hammond posed his own question. "Why would Sokar offer slaves, if they were needed as workers in the mine?"

"As a tip?" O'Neill suggested.

"They were most likely female," Malek informed them, ignoring O'Neill. "Hephaestus was reputed to keep a large number of them for personal enjoyment. The other gods rejected him, so he found companionship and --"

"You mean sex," Major Carter snorted.

"That too. But he had other uses for them. He didn't like male slaves in his home because he didn't wish to compete with them. Only women saw to his every need, from food to cleaning house, to adorning him with his jewelry. Sex and physical gratification were secondary."

Daniel clicked to the next slide. "Behind this wall is a stairway leading to an underground chamber. Malek suggests that it's a warehouse, storing merchandise for future trade. I can't tell how large it might be." Daniel shined his light on a particular star imprint in the wall. Several ahs echoed in the otherwise quiet room.

"A Goa'uld locking mechanism," Teal'c announced. "It is a common way to keep the slaves out, but still allow the Jaffa access. Apophis used several at his palace on Chulak."

"Malek?" Major Carter spoke up. "Do you know which system lords generally traded with Hephaestus?"

"Only those who served Ra. Hathor, Sokar, occasionally Osiris and Isis," Malek informed them.

Daniel clicked to another wall. "It says here that Set, Cronos and even Yu, traded for weapons. There are two others that I can't make out because of the condition of the wall."

The room was silent as everyone stared at the remnants of the two cartouches. After waiting a few more minutes, Daniel went on. "We'll come back to this. The next pyramid is even more shocking." He clicked slides and the other pyramid blazed across the board. He clicked again and the next one showed a close-up on one of the walls. Those who had not seen it beforehand gave collective gasps.

"This one as you all see lists gate addresses. Most have missing symbols, because of the decay of the walls, but undoubtedly this wall functioned as an address book. I can't even begin to tell you where they all go."

"Could this be a list of all the powers at the time?" O'Neill suggested. "Think about it. Ra learns of other system lords' home worlds and uses these walls to keep track of their Jaffa training worlds, naquadah mines, and other important stuff."

"Major, give copies of these addresses to Major Johnson," General Hammond ordered. "Let him cross-reference to the addresses already in our possession."

"Yes, sir," she responded.

Daniel clicked on the other four walls. "I believe there are more hidden chambers in this pyramid also, but I have no idea if this was a home for Hephaestus or maybe a workshop."

Malek was eager to find out. Many of the chambers would be inaccessible to humans; only someone carrying a symbiote would be able to unlock the doors.

Daniel clicked to the next slide. "Blair Sandburg was kind enough to give me a copy from the photographs his friend sent him. This is a collection of artifacts already gathered by the archeologists. Some are priceless works of metal and precious stones used primarily for adornment and decoration. Most are native to the area and of no concern to us, but there are a few here that are Goa'uld." He clicked again and showed a close-up of two items. Daniel used his laser pointer and flashed on one particular jar. "We need to get our hands on this canopic jar before anyone tries to open it. Malek agrees with me that it hasn't been tampered with yet, at least not before this picture was taken. What its state is now, I can't guess. I tried to use the satellites to get a newer image, but the tent roof is in the way." Daniel took a deep breath. "I think that's all."

"Any sign of a gate or if one had previously been there?" Major Carter asked.

Daniel answered. "From all the different views I've been able to see, I don't think so. It would not have been in Ra's best interest to have enemies able to access his weapons manufacturer. Plus only one gate can be used at a time and we assume the one in Egypt was still operational." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson." Hammond took control of the meeting. "I have split the mission into two parts. Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson will accompany Malek and Jacob to Peru."

"What!?" Jack exploded. "It was bad enough allowing him to visit the captain's family party, but now he's going on a mission on Earth? Sir, I don't advise--"

"I know, Colonel." General Hammond flashed Malek an apologetic look. "However, since we're dealing with a possible Goa'uld threat, I believe it would be beneficial to have two Tok'ras present to help control the symbiote in case he has already taken a host."

"This is because we let Osiris escape. I'm telling you, Malek and or Jacob couldn't have stopped her, either." Jack sat down with a disgusted plop.

Hammond cleared his throat. "The Tok'ra council has demanded custody of the symbiote if found. They have promised that we can keep anything else found there."

Jack looked ready to explode again when Jacob interrupted. "Jack. This threat is real and places Earth in a dangerous situation. If Anubis finds out about this particular Goa'uld, he'll make a bee-line here. We need to get the symbiote off Earth."

"Are you speaking as a Tok'ra or as an Air Force general?"

"Both," Jacob admitted.

"So, you're saying that the Tok'ra don't have designs on anything but the snake-in-the-jar?"

"Yes."

"And we get to keep anything we find?" Jack reiterated.

Jacob nodded again.

"Well, that might be worth letting Malek tag along."

Malek found himself ready to jump up and scream at O'Neill. Earth was in danger, yet he still found himself able to insult a powerful ally. If it hadn't been for Colleen, Malek would never voluntarily wish to deal with the Tau'ri again. Their manners resembled the unas.

General Hammond replied with a tinge of sarcasm, "Glad you agree, Colonel."

Shan sniggered silently. "_You see_," he told his symbiote, "_even the man's commanding officer realizes he is being rude_."

Malek was not mollified.

General Hammond continued, "The four of you are going to have to hike in, since it wouldn't be safe to ring you down or take a teltak. Once in, assess the contamination and then confiscate anything Goa'uld. If you need to bring the whole dig under military control, report back and we'll send in SG3 and 5."

Jacob added, "The Tok'ra have two teltaks on the moon. We'll ring up anything Goa'uld. One teltak will be exclusively for the artifacts and the other for the stasis jar."

Hammond nodded to Jacob. "I'll send Dr. Fraiser up with the Tok'ra medical team in order to examine the stasis jar and determine if the symbiote is still alive. Teal'c will be with her. Captain Plumber and Major Carter will be on the other ship, inspecting the artifacts with the Tok'ra scientists."

Malek realized that Jacob Carter and General Hammond had already worked out the details; they were just informing the rest of them. By the look on Colonel O'Neil's face, he must have come to the same conclusion.

"After everything has been removed," Jacob continued, "and the archeologists are occupied elsewhere, we'll ring up to the teltak and travel to the Tok'ra's current base."

"Does that mean we'll have to carry everything we find back through the gate? Wouldn't it be easier to ring it down to the mountain before you guys leave for your base?" O'Neill asked suspiciously. "Or is it a way for you to keep some of the stuff and renege on your promise?"

"You're right Jack," Jacob agreed. "We'll ring it all down to the mountain."

Malek had listened to the exchange, still ready to explode. Shan kept his temper in check, but Malek hated the way O'Neill cast aspersions on their character. Hadn't they proved themselves time and time again?

"So, what do you guys intend to do with the stasis jar?" O'Neill questioned.

Selmak answered. "We intend to question the Goa'uld and ascertain its intentions."

"You mean you intend to keep it alive?" O'Neill asked incredulously. "Let it take a host?"

"Yes. He could be an asset to the Tok'ra," Jacob responded. "If he turns out to have Goa'uld ideals, we will terminate him. Happy?"

"No," O'Neill responded with a frown. "Reluctantly agreeable." He paused then blurted out, "I just see problems with your scenario, but who am I to question you."

Malek smiled without humor. Although O'Neill was sarcastic, Malek agreed completely with the last thing he said.

"Do we all understand our individual jobs?" Hammond asked.

Everyone nodded.

Blair and Jim took a quick shopping trip and bought all the necessities for their trip to Peru.

"Good thing you made us bring our passports," Blair commented as he assembled the clothes in his pack. The communicating door opened from his room into Jim's. "Did you have a premonition or something?"

"I know you, Chief. Even the most simple of vacations ends up going haywire. This minor trip to Colorado is no exception, rather the rule," he sighed, closing his pack. "Have you heard from your friend yet?"

"Yep. He's going to meet us at the airport with a helicopter and fly us in. We'll arrive days before the others."

"Isn't that just another thing that doesn't make sense?" Jim asked, as he paused mid-stride by the door. His clothes bunched in his arms. "I mean who ever heard of a dedicated plot of land that was graded and reinforced back in the olden days, that's damned near perfect for landing an aircraft?"

"I admit, it's got me puzzled too, but Victor hasn't mentioned that as one of the many mysteries. Maybe they're the ones who made it. I can't tell from the pictures he's sent."

"That would make more sense. Didn't he tell you that it took two weeks just to clear the undergrowth from the sides of the pyramids?"

"Yep. They also found a village. That's where I want to spend my time. I'm not much of an Egyptologist; I want to know more about the ancient Peruvians who lived there. Who were they and is this the first time we've found any traces of their society?"

"Listen, I know this Victor is an old school buddy--"

"We did our undergrad together," Blair explained, as he zipped his pack closed. "He went on to Chicago for archeology, and I came to Rainier for anthropology. We're two sides of the same coin."

"I know you trust him, but something is going on at that site that's raised the hackles of the military."

"You don't think Victor's done anything illegal?" Blair asked, sounding shocked.

"No. But, there's something fishy about the site itself. We know there's a mystery about finding Egyptian pyramids in Peru, but I think the mystery runs deeper and may turn out dangerous."

"And that's what's aroused the military's interest," Blair concluded.

"Right. We'll let Colonel O'Neill handle it, but there's something fishy about his group, too. I mean have you ever heard of an archeologist working side-by-side with the Air Force?"

"Not really." Blair had finished so he walked into Jim's room and asked quietly. "You having any Sentinel visions?"

"Nothing. Everything's quiet on that front." Jim closed his own case, and heaved it off the bed.

"They're going to be pretty pissed when they find us there."

"Oh, yeah," Jim agreed. "But we'll stay out of their way."

"But, I'm gonna help Victor. I won't let Colonel O'Neill run roughshod over him. I can't see how the American military has any jurisdiction in South America. I'm sure Victor had all the legalities taken care of."

"I agree. He doesn't sound sloppy. Ready to head out and solve this mystery?"

Blair returned to his room and grabbed the full pack and threw it across his shoulders. Scott Plumber was waiting outside the front door to drive them to the airport.


	2. part 2

Part III

****

I

The flight to Peru went without incident. Their packs didn't get lost, and customs refrained from giving them a hard time about their reason for the visit. Victor met them at the airport. They flew to the site in relative silence; the helicopter's noise made conversation impossible.

Open plains gave way to the beginnings of the jungle. Jim spent his time staring out the window onto the dense canopy beneath. Did it bring back memories, both good and bad? They'd had so many life-changing experiences in Peru. Jim had been stranded for months, living among the natives, which resulted in bringing his sentinel senses online. Blair had spent just as much time at digs, studying the native customs and hypothesizing about ancient cultures. After their partnership started, they'd returned twice to this region in order to save Simon and Daryl, then again when Alex Barnes, another sentinel, had stolen the nerve gas. Peru was in their blood, and this excursion seemed no different. Blair knew, could feel it in his bones, that something on this trip was going to change them. An involuntary shiver of dread went up his back, then the pyramids came into view and everything else was forgotten.

"Oh, man," he whispered in awe. The jungle plants had been cleared to reveal their majestic, towering forms. He took a deep breath, anticipation filled his body with the need to move and explore.

Victor turned around and gave him a thumbs-up sign. The helicopter started its descent. As soon as the engine was turned off, Blair jumped out and ran out, stopping to gaze with wonder at the larger of the two pyramids. "Oh, man," he repeated.

"It is something," Victor agreed, sliding up next to him. "When I first saw them, I couldn't do anything but stare. I was afraid to touch; that it would all crumble like a sandcastle. Come on, let me show you inside."

Blair eagerly followed his friend with Jim trailing leisurely behind them.

"This is the first pyramid. It's thirty-two feet from the ground to the highest point. The walls are smooth, made of rock and clay that was formed here in Peru. We can find no traces of Egyptian materials. However, the glyphs, at least those that can be read, are an exact match. Well, at least some of them are."

Blair walked over to the one side, which seemed to have been preserved the best. "I've never studied Egypt in depth, but isn't that the cartouche for Ra?"

"Yes. This is a prayer, asking that he not bring fire down upon the village. They offer tribute, although I don't understand exactly what they're offering. I've never seen those particular glyphs before. In fact, there is a record of this exact prayer found in another pyramid in Giza, but the offerings there were slaves."

They stood in silence staring at the ancient writings.

"There was a large pictograph here. But most of it has washed away."

"I can see part of a warrior carrying a spear," Blair pointed.

"That's pretty much what we're contending with--parts of stuff. It looks so hopeless. How can you solve a puzzle when more than half the pieces are missing and the ones that are present make no sense?"

"What about inside? You said the writings there are better preserved."

"Yes, there was an airtight door, which we destroyed to get in. It was unbelievably dry inside, almost as if silicate or some drying agent had been added to the foundation to help it withstand the elements."

They walked inside. Lanterns were hung from hooks spaced evenly apart, which cast the room in a soft glow. Here, most of the writing appeared intact.

"We've had the most luck transcribing these walls. The story is about a lesser god, who lived in the mountain, harnessing the fire within the mountains to mold weapons, shields and religious icons and fetishes. These people worshipped gods who were really brutal, half-animal and half-human and demanded blood sacrifices. The drawings we've found feature the snake, both aquatic and land loving, most prominently along with the black jaguar, and the caiman coming in a close third. The gods lived in the pyramids and the people lived in a village a little ways down the mountain in the valley. The people would come up the mountain to serve their god or gods."

"Is there anything left of the village?"

"Not really. The huts are totally gone; we can only find traces of the original buildings. Most of it buried under at least two millennia of decomposed vegetation."

Blair shook his head in disappointment. "In the pictures you sent me, I saw you had found quite a few artifacts. Are they from the village or the pyramids?"

"Mostly the pyramids, but Jenny's been at the village site gathering the pieces of broken pottery, and assembling them into jugs, vases, and even bowls up here under the shelter. We've also found the most outstanding metal works and tools, I've ever seen. Inside the pyramids, we've found hidden compartments with exquisitely crafted jewelry made from silver, copper, gold and another metal we can't define. Precious stones, like diamonds and emeralds are frequently used as eyes in their fetishes."

"What animals?"

"The snake mostly, although in several representations the snakes look different from any I've seen before. Jenny says they're eels, because they seem to have fins."

"Chief, I think we should take a break and set up our tent," Jim interrupted.

Blair had almost forgotten his presence; he was so absorbed in his surroundings.

"It's getting late," Jim added, "and we want to have our tent set up before dark."

"You're right," Victor agreed. "Let me show you the camp."

****

II

Daybreak and the jungle came alive with sounds. Bird calls, vied with the archeologists and they went about their business of breakfast and chores so they could begin work, wasting as little natural light as possible. Blair was eager to get up and dig alongside them.

Victor came to escort them to the dining tent, where oatmeal had been prepared over an open fire. The rain from the night had disappeared leaving a sparkling day. Jim didn't show any inclination to explore on his own, which made Blair feel better. He'd rather they stick together. If there were danger here, they would face it back-to-back or shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Before I take you down to the village, come into the artifact tent. Let me show you what we've uncovered so far," Victor offered. "Some of the stuff is really fascinating."

After they finished eating and Victor had spoken to a few of the other scientists, he led them to a large canvas tent, which had been reinforced with aluminum sides. The door was rolled open and several lanterns hung from hooks and were placed strategically on the tables. Each item had been tagged with a number and had cards describing attributes such as where they had been found, by whom and a putative use.

The first table had artifacts from the village. Pottery pieces with diagrams were sketched or painted on them. Blair studied them, one by one and found many that featured the black jaguar. An intact vase stood lonely with a snake with large malevolent eyes glaring out from its plane. A figure of a cat with snakes protruding from its head dominated a platter. Its mouth was open in either a hiss or growl, showing long, sharp fangs.

"Kind of remind me of the Lazón monolith in Chavin de Huantar," Blair commented. "This is just another similarity between the two cultures."

"The majority of the artifacts unearthed from the village are consistent with the Chavin heritage. Nothing is out of place or mysterious. Only in the pyramids are we finding things that don't belong."

Blair meandered to the second table. Here he found a collection of jewelry. Some were exquisite, made with meticulous care. Thin strands of gold and thick bands of silver were used with precious stones and colored ceramic beads. Necklaces, crowns, torques, bracelets, were numerous, but it was a different type that stood out. He remembered it from the photos Victor had sent him. It seemed to go around your wrist, but have connections down the back of the hand and wrap around the three larger fingers. A large stone rested in the palm that seemed to have no function. Blair picked it up, feeling the metal and the fancy artwork. For the first time an uncomfortable feeling came over him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he felt a definite relief when he set the object down again. Blair took a quick glance at Jim and found his eyes riveted to it.

"What do you think it is?" Blair asked Victor.

"My best guess is that it was used in religious ceremonies by the shaman or high priestess. We've found only three, two in the small pyramid and one in the other. While we were dusting off the wall to get a clearer picture of the glyphs, a small drawer opened revealing one of these nestled inside. It was wrapped in silk, definitely not something native to these regions."

"Jim, what do you think?" Blair asked his partner, wanting to know if he was getting bad vibes from it as well.

"An instrument of torture," he answered in a flat voice.

"What?!" Victor demanded, looking shocked. "How can you deduct something like that? I see no evidence--"

"Uh, sorry." Jim shook his head. "I don't know where that thought came from." But his look suggested that Jim had had a vision or a visit from his spirit guide. Maybe the sentinel spirits were endeavoring to keep them safe from whatever was threatening them here.

Blair went to the third and last table. Here were tablets and the collection of translations. However, in the center sat the canopic jar. The glyphs decorating the jar were unlike anything Blair had seen referenced. "Have you been able to translate any of it?"

"Hugh thinks this is one of many which house the primary organs of the lesser god they refer to in the pyramids."

"It would help if we knew what was in there. I have a portable X-ray unit coming in from Chicago, but it won't get here for another week. I don't want to send it home, since it might contain a key to another portion of the pyramid."

Blair made a motion to touch the jar, to turn it to get a better view of its opposite side, when he heard a wolf howl in the distance. He jerked his hand back, looking around. "Did ya hear that?" he asked swallowing thickly.

Victor raised his eyebrows. "Hear what? Someone calling you?"

Blair turned to Jim who gave him a nod. The Sentinel came closer and looked carefully at the jar. "Don't touch it again," he whispered directly to Blair.

"Don't want to, man." In an effort to get Victor's attention away from the canopic jar and away from the tent in general, Blair brought up his desire to see the village again.

Victor gave them a curious look, shrugged his shoulders, and muttered, "Whatever," in a disappointed tone.

Both Blair and Jim breathed easier once they had left the tent.

The next morning, before first light, Colonel O'Neill, Jacob Carter, Daniel Jackson and Malek made their way up the mountain to a waiting teltak. One teltak would take the two SG1 members and the two Tok'ra, down to Peru and drop them off five clicks or so from the dig. They would then have to hike the rest of the way. Once that portion of the mission was completed, the teltak would return, joined by a second one. Colleen and Major Carter would board one ship, so that when the Goa'uld artifacts were brought aboard, they could itemize them. Teal'c and Dr Fraiser would ride in the other ship. The symbiote would ring to that ship and Dr. Fraiser wanted to be on hand while they examined it.

Instead of taking one of the pilot seats, Malek let Colonel O'Neill have it, and took the seat beside Dr. Jackson. The archeologist was quiet, but this suited Malek. He had no wish to make idle conversation. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the possible symbiote and the ramifications it would have on the war. Since the Tok'ra council had promised to let the Tau'ri keep anything found at the site, Malek had been asked to join Colleen and Major Carter and peruse everything ringed aboard. They believed he would be needed in case they couldn't identify certain items. Selmak was told to stay with the symbiote, whether it was dead or alive.

As the teltak hovered above the canopy, the four used the rings and transported to the surface. O'Neill took stock of their surroundings, made sure they were all there, and began hiking. Malek didn't like the hot humidity, or the bugs. They were ferocious in their quest for blood. Several bites resulted in parasites swarming in his veins, which he promptly annihilated. Rain began to fall on them, which did not improve his opinion of Earth.

After two miles, O'Neill stopped. "Jacob, try and raise the teltak."

Jacob nodded and pulled out a Tok'ra communication device.

"This is Mazaran."

"Ask him if they've picked up the others." O'Neill told Jacob, then O'Neill took the receiver and asked himself.

Malek wanted to talk to Colleen but realized that it wasn't feasible. They had to keep moving.

"…Nope, no snakes, yet," Malek heard O'Neill comment in the background.

Was that slang for Goa'uld or was O'Neill referring to native beings? Curious, Malek had to ask, "There are snakes in this location?"

"Lots of different kinds," Daniel answered. "Most of them are relatives of the anaconda--constrictor types."

"Listen to Dr. Jackson, he'll be able to show you the ones to be careful of," Colleen told him.

"Do they live in the water?" Malek asked, wondering if they were related to symbiotes.

"No, in trees," O'Neill answered, before Daniel Jackson could speak. "They'll be hanging off branches, waiting for unsuspecting prey to walk beneath them. Then they'll drop on you, twisting around your body until you're suffocated. They like to eat their food whole."

Malek stared in disbelief. Jacob nodded silently affirming O'Neill's statement. As they continued hiking, Malek couldn't help but look up, half-hoping to see the creature.

"This way," Victor pointed to a steep decline down the side of the hill. "The pyramids were built on a flattened side of this small mountain. We've found evidence that suggest that the people built their homes at the bottom and walked up here to worship."

"So their god or gods lived in the pyramids?" Blair asked.

"Looks that way. About halfway down this path we found this thing that resembles a totem pole, but Jenny calls an oracle. It's really amazing. Wanna see it?" Victor asked excitedly.

Blair practically skipped down the hill eager to see this totem pole. Ancient South Americans believed that totems were an object or animal that the people felt they had descended from or were connected to. In his and Jim's case, it was their spirit animals, the wolf and the black jaguar. It was their symbol of power in the spirit world.

Oracles on the other hand were very different. They were evil beings who inhabited the center of the earth. Their reason for existing was to cause misfortunes. If a man fell and broke a leg, it was the oracle's work. If a storm hit and washed away the village, that too was attributed to the oracle. Most tribes had their shaman or mohane act as an intermediary between them. Sacrifices or gifts were needed to appease this evil god and turn his attention toward another.

"There it is," Victor pointed to a large stone over twenty feet high.

It was made of granite; so white it looked like marble. Some if it was carved, some painted. At the top was the eye of Ra. It was a perfect representation of those seen in Egypt. The cartouche was identical. Beneath was the cartouche of Hathor. Even Blair recognized that. Paintings of the two gods in bright colors decorated each side, but only for about the top five feet of the structure.

Coming out of the stone, winding their way around were a series of snakes. However, they looked like nothing Blair had ever seen before. The heads contained eyes that glittered in the sunlight.

"The eye sockets are inlaid with diamonds," Victor told them. "This particular snake seems to be extinct around here now, but back then, they must have been prevalent, because we've find them on a large number of artifacts."

Next to the head were fins. "Are they a species of eel?"

"Don't know," Victor responded with a shake of his head.

The body of each snake was a part of the stone but the head and eyes jutted out as if looking at the people at the base of the monolith. Further down from the circle of snakes were pictographs and diagrams that were more natural to the surroundings.

"I can recognize some of these lower representations. This drawing is of Ihuaivulu. He was a monster god of volcanoes. Tejeto was the god of fire. This is Telchak, wasn't he from Central America, like Honduras? What would the people down here be worshipping him? How would they even know about him?"

"Look here, Blair. I swear this is the Greek word for Hephaestus."

Both Jim and Blair stiffened. Simultaneously they remembered how Malek had first mentioned Ra and Hathor and both Egyptian gods were at the top. Now it also had Hephaestus at the bottom. "Does it say anything like Ra and Hathor banished Hephaestus--"

"How did you know?" Victor asked looking surprised. "This symbol right here looks like a mixture of Egyptian and Greek. Someone from the middle class, two thousand years ago might have written it. If you can accept that hypothesis, this symbol means prisoner."

Blair exhaled. "I can't believe it." He continued looking at the large stone oracle or totem. He couldn't garner any more clues, so decided he was done. "Can I see where you think the village was located?"

"Yeah, just a little more down the hill. I've got six anthropologists working on it now. I'll give you a grid and you can get to work."

"Thanks, man. This is going to be exciting. I can't wait to start." Blair ignored the grunt from his partner.

Jack led his team to within 100 feet of the site, before he pulled up for some reconnaissance. There had been no sign of a guard or lookout--which was good. From their vantage point further up the hill, they watched a bevy of scientist go about their business digging and brushing off pieces pulled from the ground.

"What do you think, Daniel?" Jack asked. "Anything out of place?"

"Doesn't appear so. Everyone has been split into groups, sharing a grid, excavating completely so they don't miss a spec. I don't see Dr. Jensen, though."

"How about the stasis jar? Can you see it?"

"No. I imagine Jensen has all the artifacts stored in that tent by the larger pyramid. It would make it easier for working at night cataloging them."

"There's no way we'll be able to tell if it's been opened until we get in."

"Unless we sense the Goa'uld," Malek added.

"Of course," Jack added. "We might as well just walk in. We can't do anything from up here on the hill."

They left their position and walked down a path that ultimately led into the camp.

Jack, side by side with Daniel, could feel the other man's uneasiness. "I thought you said you didn't know Dr. Jensen?"

"I don't, personally. But, the majority of the people on this dig are made up of students from Chicago. I don't know what their reaction to me is going to be. They may not connect the dots right away, but Jensen will and it'll probably make things a bit difficult."

"Go in strong, Daniel. You've faced countless Jaffa and your share of Goa'ulds. This isn't any different."

"Yeah, I know. Never let 'em see you sweat. It's easier when it's not in your own field. I want these people's respect, and resigned to not getting it, but that doesn't mean I don't wish it wasn't that way."

As they got closer, Jack noticed Daniel's back get straighter and his head was now held with confidence. Any pre-mission jitters were out of his system and he was ready to tackle anything.

****

III

Blair had just unearthed a fragment of a vase, when he felt Jim go into sentinel-mode. "What is it?"

"O'Neill's party is here. I hear four. Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson, Malek and another man we haven't met."

Victor wasn't down in the village with them, having left hours earlier wanting to investigate the "interesting stuff."

"Come on, let's go see the fire-works, before they find out we're here," Jim urged.

Blair handed his pottery piece to the student in charge and motioned that they were returning to base-camp. Slowly Blair followed Jim up the hill, past the stone monument, until he held out his hand. Blair stopped abruptly. Through the trees they could see the exchange.

Daniel felt his palms sweat as they became noticed. A woman came up to greet them. "Hello, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. These are my associates--"

Her eyes went wide. "The Daniel Jackson? The one that worked with Dr. Jordan and Steven Raynor? Wow! I'm Jenny Madison. Are you here to give us some help on translations? I've heard that you're the best when it comes to translating Egyptian hieroglyphics."

Daniel flashed Jack a quick smile and turned back to the student. "Yes, and yes. These are my guides. Colonel Jack O'Neill navigated us through the jungle. Dr. Malek Godleisky is an expert on Egyptian text. The last is retired General Jacob Carter, who is a closet Egyptologist, and is the one bankrolling this mission."

"Hey, the more the merrier, I say. If you can give us any help, it would be much appreciated. There is just so much we don't understand or can't even begin to make out."

Daniel gave her a sincere smile, which precipitated one in response. "Let me show you around," she offered.

"Can we see inside the pyramids?" Daniel asked.

"No, the artifact tent," Malek interrupted. "We would like the see what you have discovered so far?"

Jenny looked from Daniel to Malek. "I guess the tent first," Daniel suggested with a feigned sigh. He didn't want her to guess just how eager they were to see everything.

The flap was open, so they all just walked in. Daniel noticed two students diligently recording their observations in a composition book. They handled each piece carefully with gloves, and set them down just as gently. Shards of pottery and stones of all sizes made up the majority of objects. Daniel's eyes became riveted upon the stasis jar. The seal was unbroken and he instinctively wanted to scream a warning not to touch the thing. He could feel his heart race with apprehension as his palms began to sweat. He didn't want to go anywhere near the thing.

"The power cell is still functional," Daniel heard Jacob whisper.

Victor Jensen was writing on a clipboard and talking to a student when his eyes lifted and noticed Daniel. "You know, I had a feeling you might show up. This is just the kind of situation that you'd twist and use for your own justification."

"Seeing Egyptian-style pyramids in Peru doesn't even make you wonder?" Daniel felt Jack elbow him in the ribs, but his eyes didn't leave Jensen.

"I don't take the easy way out," Jensen boasted. "You're right, I can't make sense out of what I'm finding, but I'm sure as hell not gonna take the easy way out and say aliens carried parts of Egypt to Peru. I want to know what really happened."

"I'd like to find the real story, too," Daniel appeared to acquiesce. "You don't mind if we look around."

Victor narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I'm just curious," Daniel replied. "Can you tell me what you've completed so far?"

"If you're such a great linguist, surely you don't need my meager help?"

Since Daniel read Goa'uld, he didn't need Victor's help. However the SGC did need to know how close to the truth the archeologists had come.

"I see you've noticed what we first thought resembled a canopic jar," Victor commented and he walked over to it. "You want a closer look?"

Daniel couldn't help but back up a few steps. "Ah, no thank you."

"I really wonder what's inside," Victor continued, as if baiting them to take a closer look. "I'm waiting for the portable X-Ray machine, but...." he let the rest of the sentence dangle.

Daniel took shallow breaths as Victor picked up the stasis jar and turned it around in his hand, looking at it from all angles. He tingled with the need to run away.

Jack plodded over to the other table and started picking up some of the stones. "Why are there so many snakes?" he asked, seemingly rhetorically.

"This culture worshipped them," Victor told him, still holding the jar.

"No accounting for taste," Jack commented as he set an artifact back on the table. "We've seen enough in here. I think we'll mosey on out and set up camp. That okay with you?" Jack asked, but didn't give Victor a chance to answer.

"Thank you for giving us permission to stay," Daniel added, endeavoring to be civil. "We'll try and stay out of your way."

Victor set the stasis jar down and walked over to the tent's opening. "I can't spare someone specific to keep watch over you, but I'll tell everyone to be on guard."

"Thanks, Dr. Jensen," Daniel replied with mock gratitude. "You can never be too safe."

Victor pointed them to where other tents had been set up, then went back inside to continue his work. In the center of the area was a fire circle with burned ash in the center and surrounded by thick logs. Numerous tents had already been set up around the fire circle's perimeter.

As they started to put up the two tents, Daniel noticed Malek quietly slip away and walk over to the pyramids. He didn't go inside, but appeared to be reading the partial glyphs still readable on the outside. At one point Malek stiffened and turned to look down the hill where the dense foliage had been kept at bay. He stared for a few minutes, and then walked over to where Jacob Carter was standing.

"You will be able to meet the one I mentioned to you previously." Malek eyed a path that headed down hill. "He is listening to us."

"Who?" Daniel asked, breaking in to their conversation.

Malek pointed to the brush. "It seems that Captain Plumber's relatives beat us here."

"What?!" Jack exploded, doing an about-face and headed in the direction Malek was pointing.

Daniel scrambled after him.

Jim couldn't believe his ears. "Chief, we've been made."

"What?"

"Malek noticed us hiding here, and told the others."

Blair gazed back up the hill and saw Colonel O'Neill heading their way.

"Come on," Jim urged. "Let's get this over with without your friend as witness."

"What in the hell are you two doing down here?" O'Neill barked.

Jim stiffened, knowing that he had to make this fight count. "This is an open dig and Blair was invited both by the dig coordinator and supervisor. We have every right to be here."

"I don't care about your permission from the head-honcho-guy, you knew this was going to be--"

"Right! Going to be, but as of now, isn't," Jim countered.

O'Neill closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried again. "You knew this site was going to become classified."

"I did not. In fact, I haven't seen anything that would provoke the military's interest. We're staying. If you want our help, ask, but we're not leaving," Jim told him firmly.

Colonel O'Neill swore under his breath and turned to go back up the hill. Blair flashed a triumphant grin in Jim's direction then followed the colonel. Jim took a deep breath and walked sedately behind his partner.

Blair bounced ahead. " Hi Malek. Dr. Jackson. You wouldn't believe the cool things we've seen already."

Jim eyed the older man standing next to Malek.

"This is General Jacob Carter," O'Neill told him.

Jim's eyes widened. A general? The situation warranted the investigation by someone even higher than a colonel?

"So, what have you seen?" Daniel asked warily.

"There's a big standing stone down the hill," Jim volunteered, "mentioning Ra and Hathor, and some weird snakes with fins and--"

Jim saw O'Neill exchange a strange look with the general who in turn exchanged a look with Malek.

"Let's go, kids," O'Neill interrupted, then began shuffling them all down the path. When the stone came into sight, the newcomers let out a collective gasp.

"Holy Hannah!" was the general's comment.

"Holy, shit," Daniel exclaimed as he circled around it.

"Double shit." Even the colonel sounded shocked.

Only Malek didn't comment, but seemed to be reading the glyphs.

"I guess your hypothesis is correct, Malek," Daniel admitted as he too was reading. "It was Hathor that brought Hephaestus here."

Much to Jim's surprise, even General Carter seemed to understand what was written. "He set himself up a right little factory, churning out toys and trinkets for Ra."

O'Neill stood stoic in the background and let the others gather the information. Jim recognized it as a leader's stance. Interesting. A colonel leading an expedition that contained a higher ranking officer.

"What's down there?" O'Neill asked Jim.

"Remnants of a village."

"Anything out of place?"

"Sandburg finds it fascinating, but he says there's nothing of Egyptian origin."

O'Neill nodded. "While I'm sure you could spend the next six hours studying this piece of rock," he directed to his team, "we need to check the rest of the site out."

"These people loved Hephaestus, Jack. He was their savior, the one who came between them and Ra's wrath."

"So, we're talking good-cop, bad-cop? Hey, you make the fire and brimstone; I'll comfort them and make them work harder for you. Give me a break, Daniel. These people were slaves just like all the rest."

"I don't think so," Daniel argued, and Jim watched the man disregard his leader's opinion. "Ra was the bringer of fire, the one who wrought vengeance upon the population."

"Hephaestus took the brunt of Ra's anger, protecting his people," Malek explained, as if he was reading it directly from the stone. "The children were hidden in the mountain so Ra could not capture them…" he paused and looked up deep in thought. "This circumstance--"

"I'm sure we'll have time to talk about it tonight," O'Neill tried again to gather his team. "We need to look at the pyramids before dark."

When they arrived at the top of the path, Colonel O'Neill turned to Jim and Blair. "Thank you for all your help, but we'll take it from here. I'd prefer if Dr. Jensen doesn't know that we've met."

"Yeah, it might dry up your source of information," Jim commented sarcastically.

O'Neill added sincerely, "Thank you for not warning them. It could have made our arrival more difficult."

Jim nodded, accepting the accolade as due. He watched the four head toward the pyramids. They made such an incongruous set--an Air Force general, a colonel, an archeologist and an astrophysicist from the Canadian Air Force.

"Wonder why they need to see the pyramids before dark?" Blair asked absently. "It must be something specific, but--"

"It's classified," Jim finished for him.

"What's so classified about something that's been buried for millennia?"

"Shush, I want to listen." Jim and Blair had followed the four back to the camp. They walked sedately over to their tent where they had water and other snacks. He poured himself some water and took a package of crackers. Suddenly his head shot up.

"What is it?"

"As soon as they enter the pyramid, I couldn't hear them anymore. Whatever made those structures moisture-proof, also makes them soundproof."

They walked into the smaller pyramid, the one Daniel remembered had the rings and trade records. He turned to look at Jack and saw Malek running his hands along the wall perpendicular. "What's he doing?" Daniel asked Jacob

"Figuring out how to activate the rings," Jacob answered. "It would be much easier if we could find it now."

Jack walked over to him just seconds before Malek did the same. "There is a large deposit of naquadah below the surface here," Malek told them.

"I can feel it," Jacob agreed. "We need to be able to use the rings and go below the surface without the others seeing."

Jack grinned and laughed quietly. "The government would love to get their hands on a stockpile of the stuff."

"So would Sam," Jacob agreed. "I can just hear her plans."

"Yeah, so can I, and it's not a pretty sound," Jack added.

Malek went back to the wall and pointed to a large square split into four smaller squares. Inside each of the top two was the eye of Ra. The two bottom ones were circles. "The circles will activate the rings, one up and the other down. The symbol of Ra will release the catch for a ribbon hidden in this wall. We may have need of them later. The controls will activate unless you carry a symbiote."

They all stopped speaking as Dr. Jensen, Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison entered the pyramid. "Have you read it all yet?" Victor sneered.

"Not all, no," Daniel responded, noticing the shocked expression Blair wore as he stared at Victor. "These appear to be Egyptian glyphs."

Victor rolled his eyes. "No, they are not Egyptian, just similar to Egyptian."

"Then how can you take into account the pyramid in Giza with these exact glyphs?" Daniel countered.

Blair walked over to one of the walls as if he hadn't seen it before. His hand caressed the wall, feeling the indentations and staring at the writing. "I think the real question is why there's a written language here at all?" he asked, looking at Victor.

Daniel looked triumphantly at Victor. At last, someone was stating the obvious.

"Well, there was no written language or even real numeration as we know it before the Spaniards arrived," Blair answered. "Yet, this is clearly a written language."

"Don't tell me you believe Dr. Jackson's theories, Blair?" he asked, sidestepping the real question.

Daniel shifted uneasily on his feet.

Blair shot a quick glance at Daniel and then focused his attention back on Victor. "I've never heard of him before. What are his theories?"

"This is Dr. Daniel Jackson--archeologist extraordinaire. Although the entire archeological community is laughing at him," Victor mocked.

Daniel didn't want this to go any further. "Does what I think really matter?" Daniel spoke in order to deflect the revelation. "What about this man's question? Do you have an answer for him?"

Victor smiled and continued talking as if Daniel hadn't spoken. "You see Blair, Dr. Jackson believes, has even written papers about, how Egyptian civilization arose in part to nonterrestrial influence. He believes that Egyptian hieroglyphs arose from an alien language." Victor laughed. "Isn't that ridiculous?"

Daniel gave an internal groan as Malek decided to come to his defense. "If Dr. Jackson is wrong, then how do you attribute what you see here? First you acknowledge that the people here had no written language and then you see evidence to a language common to Egypt."

"Don't tell me you think these aliens flew here in little space ships and taught the natives how to read and write?" Victor challenged.

"No, they didn't teach the natives, the aliens did the writing themselves," Malek responded.

"So, you believe in this garbage, too?"

Daniel found himself the uncomfortable recipient of Jim Ellison's stare. Here was one man who was able to put the pieces together and come up with the correct answer. Blair Sandburg was too involved in the discussion to think it through. Jack was shifting from foot to foot, acting nervous.

"I do," Malek replied. "I have read Dr. Jackson's papers and he makes a sound case. Of course unless we meet some aliens, we will never know."

Daniel groaned. What if Jensen found out he was talking to an honest-to-god alien? Daniel allowed himself a quick smile.

"Yes, well, that isn't likely, is it?" Victor taunted.

"No," Malek agreed. "After experiencing the primitive nature of humans they would have left here long ago and taken their 'little space ships' with them."

"Less advanced," Jack corrected, before announcing, "Well, I've seen enough of this pyramid. On to the next."

Daniel walked out of the pyramid trying to hide a wide smile. Jack followed behind glaring at anyone willing to look at him. "We can handle this on our own. We don't need your commentary," Jack told Victor as they left.

They entered the big pyramid and were struck anew by the floor to ceiling listing of gate addresses. The picture didn't do it justice. "There must be thousands here. A lot more than what we found on Abydos."

"Photograph this, Daniel. I want every address documented. Each of these was known to Ra, we may find more, uh, transplants," Jack added in case anyone was eavesdropping.

Eventually Daniel's eyes left the long list and glanced at the other walls. One of which had grabbed Malek's and Jacob's attention. Daniel barely suppressed a gasp as the Goa'uld symbol for Anubis jumped out at him.

Jacob gave a soft whistle. "Ra and Anubis were bitter enemies. He must have discovered this little operation and was the one who put Hephaestus into the jar. Although I'm surprised Anubis didn't make Hephaestus work for him. Unless there was something else going on."

"If Anubis had been here, he wouldn't have taken the time to tell his tale on the wall. He would have burned the place down," Jack put forth. "I also can't believe he'd waste his time putting Hephaestus into the jar in the first place."

As Daniel began to read, Malek paraphrased aloud. "Anubis came here looking for the sarcophagus left by the ancients. Hephaestus claimed not to know of it and allowed Anubis to search. In a rage, the system lord destroyed a third pyramid, saying he would be back in ten years. Hephaestus should contact him sooner if he gained possession of it and he would be rewarded handsomely for it. Ten years passed and Anubis did not return."

"So, who put him in the jar?"

"Jack," Daniel explained, "we'll have to get up close and personal with the stasis jar and read what the inscription says."

Jack backed up with an appalled look on his face. "I'm not getting that close. That's Malek or Jacob's job."

The Tok'ra nodded in agreement.

"But that's not what's important now," Jack snapped back into colonel-mode. "We need a plan."

"Come back in the middle of the night when we can search without interruptions," Daniel suggested.

"Can we thoroughly search both pyramids in one night?" Jack looked questioningly at each of them.

Daniel had no idea. "Depends on how much stuff is really hidden here. If they can't access it because of Goa'uld locking mechanisms, we have time to remove the jar to safety. However, if they plan to blast the walls, we'll need to move everything as soon as possible. Jensen won't give us a second chance."

"I'm not worried about Jensen. General Hammond can shut this place down, if need be."

"I can tell you that there is one hidden door in each of the pyramids," Malek informed them. "I assume both lead to a stairway underground, but it would not surprise me to find one to be a way into the heart of the mountain. The glyphs we have seen say Hephaestus has harnessed the fire within the mountain."

"Okay, then we'll take the jar in the middle of the night and ring it up to the teltak, then go after any Goa'uld toys we find until dawn."

****

IV

Dinner was a stiff occasion. The newcomers ate alone at their tent, while Victor, sitting next to Blair kept casting suspicious looks their way.

"I don't understand your animosity?" Blair asked his friend.

"It's not really animosity, but disappointment. He was really a brilliant scientist and linguist. To see him fall so low, to actually believe that aliens helped form the ancient Egyptian culture reeks of a cop-out. True, a lot of what he says on the surface sounds plausible, but he never dug any deeper."

"Are you afraid to believe him because it goes against popular belief? Everyone mocked Columbus because he didn't believe the world was flat. Innovative thinkers are often ridiculed by their peers. Are you so sure he's wrong?" Blair asked, earnestly.

"Do you believe him?" Victor countered.

"No, but it's given me food for thought. I haven't read any of his papers, but as soon as I get home I will."

"They're a bunch of bunk. Listen I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let Dr. Jackson and his friends look around all they want. They'll be gone soon enough and we can get back to real work."

Blair really wanted to talk more about it, but Victor was being pig-headed. The idea of alien influence in Egypt was too tantalizing to just ignore. It appealed to him to believe some benevolent species came and taught primitive humans about the stars, about medicine and about culture. What could those ancient aliens have been like? Did they look human? Act human? Were they worshipped as gods?

Malek separated from the others during their dinner so he could talk to Colleen.

"Malek, I've been so nervous, how are things going down there?"

"Your sister's husband and friend are here."

"You're kidding? Colonel O'Neill must be furious."

"He is not happy at the situation, but then he is rarely happy in my presence. We are now focused on removing the stasis jar. The plan is to ring it up tonight, after everyone has retired to bed."

"Wish I was down there with you. What're the pyramids like?"

"Much talk of trade, and there is a portion that describes a visit by Anubis. I believe it is related to an ancient artifact he was searching for, but unable to find. I will need to discuss this with other Tok'ra. They may know something."

It was difficult to talk to her with so many miles separating them and others listening in. He told her briefly of their altercations with Dr. Jensen before he heard footsteps behind him.

"I miss you. Goodbye," she whispered as he severed the connection.

The first time Blair was able to talk to Jim with any degree of privacy was after everyone separated to go to bed. Some were still by the fire circle telling ridiculous ghost stories. Blair had gotten into the spirit, spinning some over-the-top yarns that had everyone laughing hysterically. Even Jim cracked a smile.

Blair opened his bag and slid inside. Jim reclined on top of his, staring at the tent's ceiling. Blair turned off his flashlight. "What did you think of the pyramids?" Blair asked quietly, ever mindful of the way sounds carried at night.

"I don't understand why I can't hear anything from the inside. Didn't your friend say it was only made up of rocks and clay?"

"Yeah, but something was added to make it moisture-proof. Maybe the same thing also makes it sound-proof. Do you think Dr. Jackson really has reliable data, or evidence that proves there were aliens in ancient Egypt?"

"Dr. Jensen accused Daniel of believing in alien visitation, and he didn't deny it," Jim said, with a considering tone to his voice. "Then Malek supported him. If you consider how strange Malek is, with his heartbeat staying steady even while climbing a mountain and his own enhanced senses, not to mention his weak cover story, I don't know, I almost want to say that Malek is an alien, but even I know that's impossible."

"So why is an archeologist working with the Air Force?" Blair asked. "I mean, as soon as Malek saw my pictures he calls Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson. Next thing we know they rush down here to check it out. What are they looking for?"

"I think it's the jar," Jim said assuredly. "It's the only thing that my senses tell me is dangerous."

"Were you able to sense anything from the jar, besides the fact it's dangerous? You know, did it have a smell?"

"No smell, but a very strange sound. Very high pitch, yet subtle. I can't even define it; it was just a buzzing in my ear."

Blair considered what would make such a noise. "Maybe there're some killer-bees from outer space in there," he joked, then yawned. "But do you really believe that Ra, Hathor and Hephaestus could have been aliens?"

"They came, they saw, they conquered." Jim slid into his own sleeping bag. "If you forget how strange it sounds, it does make sense. A few years ago, I didn't believe in ghosts. How much further is it to begin believing in ET?"

Blair laughed to himself. Extra-terrestrials? He just couldn't image little gray men with big eyes building the pyramids and carving glyphs in the stone. He yawned, then relaxed against his pillow of sweatshirts. His eyes closed and dreams of flying saucers filled his mind.

Jacob woke everyone just before one A.M. "It's been thirty minutes since I heard the last archeologist enter his tent. We're clear."

Jack and Daniel threw on their BDU's, while Malek must have slept in his clothes. Did the Tok'ra ever change outfits, Jack silently wondered?

Silently two sets of two crept from their tents.

Blair heard Jim unzip the front flap. "Where are you going?"

"The others are having a secret meeting. I want to hear what they're saying."

"I'll come with you. Wouldn't want you to zone in the jungle."

"They're not going into the jungle, but to the pyramids."

"You think they're doing some private searches?"

Jim paused, head tilted, obviously listening. "They're after the canopic jar."

Jack led his team toward the artifacts' tent. He used hand signals to space everyone and then instructed Jacob to enter first. The three humans from Earth carried P90s, however both Tok'ra had zats.

Jacob silently slipped inside the tent, with Malek close behind. Jack watched their backs, seeing nothing moving in the shadows. With one last signal, he and Daniel slipped inside.

A lantern flared into life. Victor Jensen held up the light, illuminating his own defensive stance directly in front of the stasis jar. The Stargate team stilled.

"I knew you were going to try and steal something. What are you after?"

"What's going on here?" The tent flap opened once more, and Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg entered.

"Doesn't anyone ever sleep?" Jack asked with a frustrated sigh.

"They want the jar," Blair spoke, casting a nervous glance its way. "It's dangerous."

Jack stared at the anthropologist. How did he know that? Jack shifted uneasily on his feet. This was getting out of hand.

"Dangerous? How absurd," Jensen countered. "It probably contains old bones or a trinket or maybe a relic. The archeologist went over to the jar and picked it up. "You know, the only way to prove it one way or another is to just open it."

Jack and Daniel took an involuntary step backward, while Malek and Jacob stepped forward.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Daniel protested. "Why don't you wait until you can see what's really inside. Why take chances?"

"To prove you wrong. You used to be a great researcher until you began spouting those stupid theories about alien cultures influencing Egyptian mythology and writing. I'd love to be the one that definitively proves you wrong. Wait, maybe that's what this is? Is this the proof? Is that why you want it so bad?"

Jack saw both Jacob and Malek withdraw their zats. If they could stun Jensen, they could get the jar and get it out of the camp pronto. But could they zat him and recover the jar before it fell and broke?

For several seconds Victor stared at Daniel. Then with a rebellious look, Victor slowly twisted released the seal.

"Now, Jacob!" Jack commanded.

Victor's eyes left Daniel as he lifted the lid off and gazed triumphantly inside the jar.

Blair Sandburg screamed, "No!" and lunged for Jacob, knocking his arm causing the zat shot to go wide.

Victor's eyes lifted, locking rebelliously onto Jack. The symbiote leaped from the jar up to Victor's neck. It slid around to the back of his head and disappeared inside his body. His eyes widened in shock at the penetration, then they glowed as Goa'uld and human became one.

Malek grabbed and held Blair Sandburg as Jacob fired another blast, bringing the infected host to the ground. Sandburg tried to break free, but Malek warned, "Do not," as he kept a firm grasp on Blair.

From then on, everything seemed to happen at once. Jack pulled industrial-sized tie wraps from his pocket and quickly bound Jensen's legs and arms. The detective rushed to his partner's side trying to make Malek relinquish his hold, but Malek seemed oblivious, his focus totally on the slumped figure.

"You stupid idiot!" Colonel O'Neill exclaimed loudly, as he straightened. "Do you have any idea what you have just done?"

"Can the symbiote blend after getting zatted?" Daniel asked looking down on the fallen man.

"The host was zatted," Malek responded. "The symbiote is still fully awake and able to function."

"Symbiote?" Ellison demanded. "Was that the snake-thing that entered Dr. Jensen's neck?"

Malek finally looked at Blair with regret in his eyes. "Do you realize that your action has brought about the one thing we came to prevent?" Then he turned to Jim. "Yes. Jacob Carter was aiming for the symbiote. When his shot missed, it allowed the symbiote to take Dr. Jensen as host."

Jim and Blair exchanged bewildered looks.

"If you had been up-front with us from the beginning, we wouldn't have done whatever it was that we did wrong," Blair tried to defend himself.

Jack lost his temper as he rounded on Blair Sandburg. "If you hadn't been where you don't belong, it wouldn't have happened either," Jack told him face to face. "Why doesn't anything go easy?" he asked rhetorically, before barking," Daniel, make sure the tent flaps are closed." In agitation he began pacing, stopping once more in front of Blair Sandburg. "Why?" Jack's steely voice questioned him directly. "Why did you interfere?"

Blair shrunk several inches under the colonel's furious looks. "I thought the general was trying to kill Victor because he opened the jar," Blair tried to explain.

"Jacob was trying to save Dr. Jensen's life. You're the one who killed him." Jack retorted with disgusted carelessness.

"You don't know that," Malek inserted.

"Can you get that thing out and keep the host alive?" Jack asked, knowing full well that the symbiote had to be willing.

"I don't know," Malek responded. "It may turn out that this particular Goa'uld will not harm the host but truly blend with him."

"And that's a good thing?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Tell me Malek, can we meet your host or is he so lost within his own body that he can't be found again?"

Malek jumped back as if struck. His eyes burned in anger, and his body went rigid.

"Jack, that was uncalled for," Jacob Carter chastised. "Don't take your frustration out on your allies."

Jack rubbed his forehead with his palm. "I'm sorry Malek. I didn't mean it quite that way."

Suddenly, Victor regained consciousness, and all arguing came to a screeching halt. His eyes glowed with a white incandescence as he stared at each person in turn, ending at Blair. "I thank you, Blair Sandburg, for saving my life. By preventing the zat'n'kitel from connecting with my vulnerable body, you have allowed me the advantage of a new host. He is young and full of strength."

Jack groaned. The Goa'uld's arrogance was nauseating.

Victor heard the groan and turned to look at Jack. "Untie me!" he ordered.

"Sorry, no can do," Jack replied flippantly. "You're Goa'uld. That makes you the bad guy. In all the movies the bad guy is tied up so they don't hurt innocent people."

"What is this binding me?" he asked struggling against his restraints.

"Tie wraps, size extra large. Goa'uld tested and mother approved."

Victor's eyes narrowed, then focused first on Malek and then Jacob Carter. The general stepped forward, keeping the zat aimed at the bound man.

"Why do you let the Tau'ri speak for you? Are they not your slaves?"

Malek stepped up next to Jacob, in what looked like a united front. "No. We are in fact allies." Jack was surprised that wasn't any hesitation in Malek's voice, despite the fact he had just insulted him.

"Does Ra still rule this world?"

"Ah, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Ra is dead. Killed him myself, in fact." Jack admitted with a gloating smile. "Well, Daniel helped," he amended.

"Ra is really dead?"

"That's right," Jack replied, proudly. "We humans drove the Goa'uld off Earth thousands of years ago. We rule ourselves. We're not as primitive as you might believe."

Victor's face took on an expression that looked like a grimace, but must have been a smile. "What of Hathor?"

"Yep, she's dead too," Daniel answered. "She tried to take over the planet, but we stopped her."

"And Anubis?" the Goa'uld asked, actually sounding worried.

Jack filed that fact away in his mind for future consideration. "Unfortunately, he's one of the undead. First dead, then ascended, then alive again--sort of." Jack shrugged his shoulders. "But you don't have to worry, he's not on Earth."

Jack observed the Goa'uld bow his head, so reminiscent of Jacob turning into Selmak, but wasn't able to believe it was really going to be the host talking. No way he'd be fooled.

As Jensen looked up again, his eyes and voice had lost the cliché appearance. "Dr. Jackson, I am so ashamed at the way I have denigrated your intellect. You have been right all along, and the whole archeological community has been wrong. My god, I can't believe the things I'm finding out from this, ah, personality."

"Snake, Dr. Jensen," Jack burst out, wanting to insult the Goa'uld so he'd show his true colors. "You have a snake in your body. His mind has mixed with yours so that you can't tell--"

"Does it matter? The things that he is telling me. The way the world was in ancient times is nothing like what the scholars have believed. Spaceships and laser weapons. It is so much older and everything is due to alien influence."

Jack rolled his eyes, even Blair Sandburg should know it wasn't his friend talking.

The Goa'uld continued, pretending to be Dr. Jensen. "This god tells me about a round circular thing that can take me to other planets called a chaappa'ai. Do we have one of those?"

"You're not fooling us," Daniel spoke up, obviously having lost his patience. "You're still suppressing the host. Let us talk to the real Dr. Jensen."

"My host has no wish to speak. He does feel humiliated at his own stupidity and is shamed."

Jack heard the ring of truth and found himself believing the snake. It made sense that Jensen would be shamed, hell he should on his knees begging Daniel's forgiveness, Jack thought pettily.

"Well, Victor, if you don't speak and let us know you're still in there, it's going to be a long night," Daniel tried again.

Once more the head bowed. There was a long pause before his eyes opened and he looked at all of them standing around. "Yeah, Jackson. I'm really still here, but I can't say anything without him knowing about it first. Why didn't you warn me?" he cried.

Now they were getting somewhere. Yet Jack had to say he was surprised that the snake let Jensen speak.

"How are you doing?" Daniel asked, looking concerned.

"I really don't know. I'm getting flooded with images and feelings--I just can't process them all."

"Do you know what he wants?"

Victor bowed his head and the glowing eyes returned. Jack groaned again. Even though the Goa'uld would let Jensen speak, he wasn't going to give him any leeway to say something incriminating.

"I want to be left alone. I have a host and my home. All else is superfluous."

"Except that your host has his own life," Daniel explained.

"He has my life now. We have much to accomplish if we intend to keep this world free from other Goa'ulds. I do not intend to be made prisoner again." He shook his arms. "Untie me!" he commanded.

"What's your name?" Daniel asked.

"Ra gave me the name Hephaestus. I disliked that name. Here, I am Tejeto."

Jacob Carter stepped forward and began his own line of questioning. "When did you begin serving Ra?"

"Always," he answered. "I was a Horus guard for many years. I was sent to a planet to retrieve a gift for Hathor where many skilled artisans thrived and I became obsessed with the planet. When I matured within my Jaffa host, I returned to that world where I blended with a metallurgist, escaping detection for many years. This talent inspired me; more so than making war on a multitude of planets, or herding slaves in their duties."

"But Ra found you?"

"Hathor did." Victor's eyes took that white electrical look and his voice deepened, sounding synthetic. "They were incensed. Ra banished me to this unpopulated corner where I was first a prisoner. When I was able to show my usefulness, I was given ample supplies, but never allowed to leave."

"How were you imprisoned in the stasis jar?" Malek asked. "The pyramid tells of Anubis. What was he looking for?"

The glowing eyes stared at Malek, then at Jacob Carter. "Anubis was looking for something created by the ancients. I would not help him."

"Did you know the location of what he was looking for and refuse to tell him?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. And I will not tell you, either."

"To whom do you owe your allegiance?" Malek demanded to know, cutting through Daniel's questions. Jack hung back waiting to see how Tejeto would answer.

"With Ra dead, I owe no system lord my loyalty. I serve my own purpose."

"And that is?" Jack couldn't help but interject.

"To create. I have many projects that I wish to continue." His eyes turned sly as he glanced from Malek to Jacob. "What system lord are you loyal to?"

Jack was affronted. "None. I told you, we drove the Goa'ulds off thousands of years ago."

"Yet, you have two standing before me. Do you deny you are gods?" he asked, staring at Malek and Jacob.

They exchanged glances and after a barely perceptible nod from Jacob, Malek spoke. "We do. We are allies of the Tau'ri; we do not require their worship."

"Good thing, too," Jack responded under his breath.

Malek continued. "We are Tok'ra," he stated simply.

Tejeto's eyes widened and then he began to laugh. "You have allied yourself with Egeria's spawn?" He didn't expect an answer since he just kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, looking first at the Tok'ra and then at Daniel, finally remembering Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. "Oh shit," he muttered to himself.

"Egeria betrayed Ra and used many human slaves in her fight," Tejeto taunted, "since she wouldn't endanger her Jaffa children in a war for land. I do admit that she treated her Jaffa better than any other system lord, but she wanted Earth and she used many unblended humans against Ra's forces in an effort to obtain it."

Jack was shocked. He looked at Jacob and then Malek and read the surprise on their face as well.

"You don't believe him, Jack?" Daniel asked, with a warning tone to his voice.

Jack looked back at Tejeto's gleeful face. "I believe some of the things he says, like Egeria wanted Earth. The rest is just too convenient."

"Then you are a fool. The Tok'ra will use you to rid themselves of the competition. Then they will demand your obedience. You work towards your own demise."

"I think you're laying it on a bit thick," Jack told him with disdain, but inside he wasn't sure if it was true or not. However, he didn't believe the Tok'ra wished to rule Earth. A sound behind him reminded Jack about Ellison and Sandburg. Forcing them to leave wouldn't work. They'd already demonstrated the ability to butt-in where they didn't belong and he couldn't afford to have someone watch them. He needed everyone to keep Tejeto contained.

"Jack?" Daniel spoke up. "It's getting past three. We really need to gather all the Goa'uld stuff and ring it out of here."

Tejeto straightened up at the word "ring."

"So, where's your toy box, or work bench?" Jack asked.

"In the pyramids. If you cut me loose, I can show you."

"Tell us!" Jack demanded, knowing that Tejeto was using this as his bargaining tool.

"No," he responded definitively. "I will not give you access to my possessions while you treat me thusly. I demand my freedom, or you will all pay when I achieve it on my own."

"You're not in any position to offer threats. I say, let's get rid of him and investigate the pyramids by ourselves." Jack folded his arms across his chest, not sure if he was really serious or trying to bluff. He really did want to get rid of this Goa'uld. Just the thought of him on Earth, anxious to start making Goa'uld weapons, was giving him chills.

"Do you still use teltaks?" Tejeto asked. "I have six cloaking mechanisms hidden within my chambers. You will never find them without my help. Untie me and I will show you what's in my," he paused then added slyly, "toy box."

Jack considered his options while staring at the Goa'uld. He had to make a decision because as Daniel had pointed out, time was a-wasting. "Do you think you can guard him adequately?" he asked Malek and Jacob Carter.

"Excellent idea," Tejeto responded. "I cannot overpower two other Goa'ulds. Let them guard me, and then I will show you my home."

Jack didn't like this option, but it seemed his hands were just as tied as his prisoner. He had to get the alien artifacts off Earth and having Tejeto's help might make it go faster. "How long has it been since the last zat?" he asked Malek and Jacob.

Jacob Carter answered. "Over an hour."

"If he gets it again, will it kill him?"

"Doubtful."

"Are you a gambling man, Dr. Jensen? Tejeto?"

"I am not. You will not need to kill me for I have no need to escape." He looked at Malek, then Jacob Cater. "You already have Goa'ulds as allies, what is one more?"

"This goes against every grain in my body, but go ahead Malek, and cut the binds on his legs."

Everyone held their breath as Malek used a knife to cut the tie wraps. Tejeto stood and took cautious steps forward. His hands felt his head and his face. "Am I pretty?" he asked.

"Would you like a mirror?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I would." There was a strange note to his voice. It wasn't arrogant as before, but one of wonder and hope.

Everyone looked at each other. "Does anyone have one?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I might have mirrored sunglasses," Sandburg suggested.

"May I use them, Blair?" Victor asked, and it really sounded like the archeologist.

"Sure, let me go get them."

"Go with him Malek," Jack ordered. "I don't want anyone alone--just in case Tejeto isn't the only one around."

As the two left the artifact's tent, Jack turned to Ellison. "Don't suppose I can talk you both into returning to your tents and forget everything you've seen?"

"Forget?" Ellison questioned. "You've got to be kidding. I've just learned that not only did aliens affect ancient cultures, but the Air Force is dealing with them right now under the public's nose."

"Can you imagine the whoopla if it did get out?" Jack countered, realizing that these men would have to be taken into custody and brought back to the SGC to sign non-disclosure papers. He couldn't let them go.

Sandburg and Malek slipped through the tent flap and handed Tejeto the sunglasses.

Jack couldn't help whispering, but not all that quietly, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?"

Tejeto gave Jack a condescending glance, with no repentance. "Ra only allowed me crippled hosts. He believed that the uglier I was, the more revolted the Tau'ri would be of my form and the less likely they would be to help me escape."

"The clock is ticking, can we go now?" Jack asked impatiently. He really didn't care about the Goa'uld's cosmetic problems. "Last chance Detective Ellison, Mr. Sandburg. Things are going to get more involved than you have a right to see. We're going to have to bring you back to the base when this is all over, and the less you know the better. I suggest you head back to your tents and we'll talk to you tomorrow morning."

"No way, man. I'm not going anywhere. My friend has just been taken over by an evil alien and I'm about--"

"He's not evil, Blair, just focused," Victor Jensen interrupted. "You really need to see all the stuff he's got buried in the pyramid. It's gonna knock your socks off. You want to know how cultures worked, well, enter Tejeto's world and really see some history."

That actually sounded like the host speaking. Jack was starting to get the awful feeling that Jensen was beginning to like being a Goa'uld.

"You may need help controlling him," Ellison pointed out. "I can hold a gun on him as well as the next person."

"Yeah, but will you pull the trigger on your friend's friend? The Goa'uld are sneaky and play upon your weaknesses." Jack meant every word.

"If we stay together, the group will remain stronger," Ellison insisted.

Jack clenched his fists and groaned.

"Jim and Blair can accompany Daniel and carry the artifacts to the rings," Malek suggested. "That way, three can stay and guard Tejeto."

Jack had to agree it made sense. Morning was coming soon and they still hadn't removed any of the artifacts. Jack sighed dramatically. "Alright, but keep your hands to yourself and no interfering with anything," he told the two Cascade detectives. He hoped that once they'd ringed up the alien artifacts, Hammond would send another SG team in to obtain the required signatures on non-disclosure statements.

Malek and Jacob flanked the new Goa'uld, and escorted him out of the tent and into the smaller of the pyramids. Each of them carried a powerful flashlight, which did a good job of lighting up their feet, but not much else. Tejeto made a noise, which prompted Malek and Jacob to head toward one of the walls. Malek reached out and depressed a glyph. Instantly a wall moved, and another room became visible. They walked inside. Malek withdrew a colored stone from his pocket and set it into one of the walls. Instantly it began to glow and the room became illuminated.

"The two pyramids are connected," Tejeto told them. "There was a third, but Anubis destroyed it when he came, however the underground chambers should still be undamaged."

"How many rooms do you have?" Daniel asked, staring at the glyphs decorating the walls.

"At least fifty. This was my home for four hundred years. I kept adding rooms to accommodate my projects."

"Four hundred?" Daniel asked. "Did you have a sarcophagus?"

"Of course," Tejeto responded as if everyone had one.

Area 51 was going to have a field day with all the technology they were bringing them. "What about the weapons?" Jack asked. "Where do you keep those?" This was what really interested him.

"Inside. We need to traverse many tunnels." Tejeto smiled. "And the cloaking devices are resting in safety as well." They went to the left and another glyph was depressed revealing a stairway heading down.

"Lead on, McDuff," Jack urged, letting the two snakes descend first.

****

V

Malek knew that O'Neill didn't trust or believe Tejeto; he didn't either. On the surface, Malek thought Tejeto was telling the truth. He did want freedom. There was definitely no love lost between him and the system lords, past or present. There was however a possibility he was leading them all into a trap. Tejeto knew these passages well and he could have hidden weapons or traps that could be used against them. Malek had to stay alert and prevent that from happening.

"_Do you not find it odd that Tejeto is letting Dr. Jensen have control of the body_?" Shan asked as they descended the stone steps.

Malek had noticed. Daniel Jackson and Blair Sandburg were listening with intellectual rapture as Jensen described Tejeto's life several thousand years ago. "_He is waiting for the opportunity for escape_."

"_Possibly. Or he is probing the host's mind for information_."

"_It will do him little good, since Dr. Jensen does not know of Stargate Command_."

"_But_," Shan reminded, "_he will know that Dr. Jackson has useful knowledge he has not told Dr. Jensen. It will place him in danger. We must keep careful watch that he is does not come within close proximity of Dr. Jackson_."

"Jack, I want to stay and study what's written on the walls," Daniel asked as they meandered down a hall leading into a room. "I know we have the gate addresses, but there is so much more about ancient South American cultures that I'd like to research. Some is due to Goa'uld influence, but I want to know where they intersect."

"_This will work to our benefit_," Shan remarked with relief.

"We'll have to check it out with Hammond, first."

"With Blair Sandburg's expertise on ancient South American cultures, he could help me out and I can make sure he signs those pesky nondisclosure documents Hammond will insist on."

"Sounds like a plan," Colonel O'Neill agreed. "You do realize we'll have to send in the Marines to secure the site? There's no way we'll be able to remove everything."

"SG 3 and 5 will be a help," Daniel admitted. "It'll leave me more time to decipher the walls."

Dr. Jensen made an abrupt turn and entered a room. Malek added another crystal into the wall providing illumination. He only had six, and hoped they would be enough.

"In here is where he kept the half-finished projects." Victor pointed out a portion of the room recessed in darkness.

They walked over and Jack gave a whistle of appreciation. "Carter would love to get her hands on some of this stuff."

Malek agreed with the sentiment. The Tok'ra scientists would also like to investigate what this room contained. He pulled out the communication device and contacted Jalen. "We have entered the underground region beneath the pyramids and are locating the weapons and resources. Stand by to ring them up."

Victor abruptly turned around; his voice lowered into the Goa'uld octaves. "You have a ship in orbit?"

Without looking at O'Neill, Malek answered. "We intend to take you off Earth and bring you to a Tok'ra base. There the council will decide what is to be done with you."

"And my belongings?"

"In another ship. Those too will be transported to where ever we choose to take you."

Tejeto's eyes glowed in anger but said nothing further.

"_Let him chose some things to take with him. It will give him a sense of security_," Shan suggested.

When Malek deemed the Goa'uld had himself under control, he began taking stock of what was in the room. "We will leave this for now. Is there anything in this room you wish to remain in your possession?" he asked, thinking that Shan had a valid point.

"My tools. These are merely experiments that I had not perfected. However, my tools will enable me to continue some of my work in the Tok'ra prison. I assume you will grant me the same courtesy as Ra?" he asked, dripping sarcasm.

Malek ignored the tone. "Tell Jacob Carter where they are located and he will retrieve them."

Tejeto withdrew and Dr. Jensen seemed to come forward once more. "Tejeto says they are in that wall over there. Push the glyph with the six squiggly lines and a drawer will pop out."

Jim Ellison with Daniel and Blair Sandburg's help lifted a big box from the drawer and carted it up the stairs to the ring platform. The next hour was spent with Victor showing them where the important items were located with the others carrying them to the rings. Twice shipments were transported up to one of the teltaks. Each time, Malek believed Tejeto became more frustrated, although his face revealed nothing.

As they worked, it became obvious that they would not be able to remove everything in just the few hours they had left. Malek glanced at O'Neill and saw that he had come to the same conclusion.

"Daniel, we're gonna have to make this the last run. We've barely scratched the surface. I'll contact Hammond and get the other teams in here." He turned to Tejeto, "Show us where the cloaking mechanisms are, then we'll ring you up," O'Neill instructed.

Malek knew that they'd have to be very alert since if Tejeto was going to try and escape, this would be the time.

With a disgruntled snort of disgust, the Goa'uld led them from the room they were working in to another. This room was sealed and when the locking mechanism was released, a cloud of dirt blew up. Daniel sneezed. Malek kept a firm grip on Tejeto's arm, but he made no move to break free.

Jacob went over to a large table and began sifting through the debris. "Interesting. I think Sam and I can get this working."

Malek wanted to take a look, but he stayed next to Tejeto, watching his every move carefully.

O'Neill shifted his P90, and stretched his neck. "Let's get this stuff to the rings," O'Neill instructed.

Ellison immediately went over to the pile of crystals and mechanical parts, and perused it from all angles. "How do you think we should carry it?"

There were too many pieces to carry individually. Malek palmed a glyph and a panel slid along the wall revealing a hidden cupboard.

Blair came up and looked over his shoulder. "How'd you know that was there?"

"The room is full of compartments such as this. Most pyramids are constructed alike. I saw no reason why it should be different here." Malek pulled out a large box that resembled an Earth trunk. Blair gasped at the inlaid jewels and beautiful script decorating it.

"Goa'ulds prefer to have beautiful things around them," Malek explained. "Less is inferior."

"Goulds are people like Tejeto," Blair asked, giving Malek an openly curious look. "They have that thing that jumped from the canopic jar, right?"

"A Goa'uld is the snake that jumped out of the jar," O'Neill told him bluntly. "It was the thing we were trying to stun when you interfered."

Malek did not want Blair Sandburg to get the wrong definition. "Goa'uld is the name of a species that live as a parasite in a human body. When they take over a host, the entire personality of the body is made up of the parasite's mind, so that the new being is considered a Goa'uld. The Tok'ra are different. The host's mind and personality remain, blending the two souls in one body, thus we are not Goa'uld. Come, we need to get this ringed up to the ship before Tejeto finishes with O'Neill and Daniel."

"Yeah, like he said," O'Neill added, although he still sounded disparaging.

Malek intercepted a curious look between Jim Ellison and his friend, as the two detectives helped Malek gather the parts and put them in a box he had pulled out. Daniel Jackson was busy trying to open more drawers.

"_Careful Malek_," Shan warned silently. "_Tejeto's eyes are darting from person to person gauging weaknesses. He is getting ready to make a move_."

Malek tried to turn his body so that Tejeto remained in sight. When the two detectives and Daniel Jackson tried to lift the box, they found it was too heavy.

"Malek, help them out," O'Neill instructed.

"_This is not a good idea_," Shan told Malek.

"_We must rely on Selmak. He cannot leave if we control the rings_," Malek countered.

As they climbed the stairs, Blair complained that Malek wasn't even breathing heavy. "How can you do it, man?" He huffed a bit. "I mean my legs are killing me, yet you're taking most of the weight, and you look like it's not even bothering you."

"_Let me talk to him_," Shan requested. Malek nodded, relinquishing control.

"It is because of my symbiote," Shan answered him. "Malek handles the body's metabolism so that all energy is directed to where it is needed most. That is why my senses are superior to the Tau'ri. However, it does not explain why yours are." He looked at Ellison who stiffened and stopped dead on the stairs. Neither Shan nor Malek expected an answer.

Amidst grunts and groans, they made it to the ring platform. Blair stared at the floor, obviously trying to figure out how it worked. Jim went over to the top of the stairs and stared down. Malek depressed the button and the rings began to slide up out of the floor.

"This is so cool," Blair exclaimed, looking awed.

Malek was going to explain, when suddenly Jim Ellison pivoted, looking back at them. "There's trouble!" he shouted.

Malek barely had time to react when Tejeto burst out of the stairway, pushing Ellison into the wall as if he weighed nothing. Running toward the rings, Tejeto grabbed Blair Sandburg around the waist and the Goa'uld pulled the two of them over the rings as they rose. Malek saw Tejeto's intent and also jumped onto the platform. The rings finished their ascent and the three plus the cloaking devices were transported upward onto a teltak.

Blair felt Victor grab him and next he saw blinding light. When the light cleared, he was on his butt, with a gun pointed at his head by his friend who had turned into an alien. Malek was in the process of standing, when Tejeto spoke.

"You are fond of this human. Do not force me to kill him."

Blair saw three women who had the strange guns, like the one the general had used, pointing at them. One he recognized easily, it was Carolyn's sister, Colleen Plumber. The other two were strangers. The gun pressed harder into his head as a door opened and a man entered also carrying a gun. It was four of them against Tejeto. Blair didn't think the odds were too bad, except that the gun was pointing at him; he'd be the first to die in this Mexican standoff.

Tejeto eyed the man. "Put the zat'n'kitel down. I will not harm this human unless you force me to."

The man lowered his alien gun. "We will not let you join with the system lords. We will gladly give our lives to prevent that action."

Blair saw Malek scoot off the ring platform, while Tejeto was occupied with the other man.

"You two are Goa'uld like this one with me?" he carelessly pointed to Malek

"We are Tok'ra. You are Goa'uld."

"Yeah, whatever," he responded, sounding so much like Victor, that Blair stiffened. "Please move away from the console. I wish to enter the coordinates for our trip's destination."

"We're not letting you go anywhere," the blond woman spoke.

"You emit echoes of a symbiote, but it is no longer in your body."

"She died saving my life," the woman returned

"How noble," he sneered. "I trust no Goa'uld. Power is the only thing we respect, and I have it while I hold a gun to this human's head. You care about him and I will use that fact to get what I want. Move away from the console and let me enter the coordinates. If you do not move, I will shoot, aiming for the one who used to be Goa'uld, then the one at my feet."

He dragged Blair to a large chair and threw him into it. The two women reluctantly backed up allowing them room. Tejeto began reassembling glass shapes, causing them to light up. Suddenly the floor lurched and Blair realized that they were on an airplane. Tejeto turned back toward Malek, who had circled and was now standing a little in front of Colleen. Blair tore his eyes off the two figures and gasped as he looked out the big window. He hadn't even noticed it before. The window showed stars moving past them--fast. They weren't on an airplane; they were on a spaceship and flying rapidly away from Earth.

Blair turned his attention back to the others in the ship, not wanting to think about the miles growing between him and his sentinel. Malek was still standing with his back against Colleen, in a guarding stance, who was leaning against the side of the ship. The blond woman had placed herself next to Malek and she was talking quietly to Colleen. The other two were still next the console and talking in a different language.

"As long as you do not try to disarm me, or hinder my plans, Blair will not be harmed," Tejeto warned. "Once I reach my planet, I will land, remove my belongings and you will be free to leave. The coordinates are locked; do not attempt to change them. I have also disabled the communications."

Blair didn't know what to think. He was on a space ship, heading for another planet as Victor's hostage. The whole thing was surreal. "Why me?" Blair asked, feeling very alone.

Victor looked at him and Blair felt shivers run up his back. This was not Victor--it was Tejeto. "Because I wish it." Tejeto turned to the others, "Understand?"

They all made some kind of sign to say they agreed. Satisfied, Tejeto pulled Blair away from the others and walked toward the back of the ship. The wall moved and yielded another room, the same one the other man had come out of before. It was filled with the artifacts from the pyramids in Peru. Blair was thrust into another chair. The door closed and Tejeto pressed something that appeared to lock the door. The two of them were alone.

Tejeto looked at Blair. "Stay put," he commanded. Then he walked over and pulled the box containing his tools away from the other things. He lifted the lid and removed articles one at a time and studied them. All were shaped from some type of metal and had large colored crystals embedded.

Blair swallowed thickly and Jim's agonized face filled his thoughts. What was Jim doing? How was he handling his guide's disappearance? Where would he even begin to search? Space was really big.

Jim pounded his fist into the wall and screamed, "No!" in agony. He didn't know where Sandburg had disappeared to, and he didn't know how to start looking for him. Suddenly the others came busting up the stairs.

General Carter pulled out some kind of radio. "What happened up there?" he barked into it.

"This is Sina. The other teltak has just entered hyperspace. Do I follow?"

Jim saw the general and the colonel exchange a silent look.

"We're ringing up," General Carter told her.

General Carter moved to the central part of the room and turned to Colonel O'Neill who was now looking at Daniel Jackson. Jim confidently walked and stood next to the general. They weren't leaving without him.

"Jack," Daniel interrupted. "I think it's important that I stay. There may be a clue as to where Tejeto is heading somewhere in these pyramids. You may not be able to follow their trail, with them having such a head start."

Jim could see O'Neill wrestling with the decision. "You're not leaving me behind with Dr. Jackson," Jim was quick to insert. "My partner is lost and I won't rest until I find him."

O'Neill took a deep breath. "Damn," he said half to himself, then turned to Daniel. "Okay, you stay and let the general know what happened. We're ringing to the other teltak and we'll try to follow."

"Sure, Jack. Find them," Daniel responded with a catch in his voice.

Then the huge rings lifted out of the ground once again, engulfing all three, and Jim's eyes were flooded with white light. He was blind. The pain was excruciating. His legs buckled and he felt himself fall to the floor, but how could there be a floor if they weren't in the pyramid anymore. Then there was merciful darkness.

Colleen watched the door close on Tejeto and Blair Sandburg. What a mess! Colonel O'Neill must be shitting bullets about now. Malek grasped her hand and gave it squeeze. She smiled at him, but his attention was on the console.

"Where are we headed?" he asked Jalen.

She gave him the coordinates. Colleen saw Malek stiffen and turn to her. "Is there any way you can contact your planet with your communication device?"

"We're out of range. It works on the planet, but not in open space. Do you know where we're headed?"

"Chavinde," he replied. "I saw a connection on the oracle, but didn't mention it to Daniel Jackson. That was a mistake. Tejeto is very insistent on going home. The Chavin were positive that the Goa'uld--"

"He's supposed to be a good guy," Colleen interrupted. "Well Tejeto doesn't act like a good guy to me."

"His current actions are contradictory," Malek admitted.

Jack looked over again at the fallen detective. Doc Fraiser was stumped as to why he had collapsed.

Suddenly the detective jerked upright and threw himself forward. "Sandburg!"

Jack held his shoulders, not letting him rise. "Easy there. Nothing you can do now."

Still not quite with-it, he responded, "I can't just sit here, I have to search, to--"

"You can't go anywhere," Jack told him harshly. "Unless you intend to walk in space, and I can guarantee we can fly faster than you can walk."

That got his attention. "Space? Fly?" he asked, then looked out the window. "Oh," he said stunned. He breathed deeply and let his body grow limp.

Jack saw him close his eyes, yet something told him it wasn't in defeat, but something else. He turned to Sina, who was flying the ship. Teal'c sat at her right doing little but watching the stars stream by. "So, where are we headed?" Jack asked, since it didn't look like they had any kind of trail to follow.

"The Tok'ra have a base set up close to Earth," Sina responded. "We will go there and see if other operatives have contacted them with news of the other teltak."

As Jack didn't have a better suggestion, he let the matter drop. Flying randomly in space wouldn't get them any closer to finding the others.

Daniel felt his shoulders slump as the rest of his team departed from the pyramid. Now he was alone with a bunch of archeologists from whom he had to keep his real mission a secret. How was he going to explain Jensen's disappearance, not mention Jack's and the rest of them?

He peeked out of the door of the pyramid and noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. Night was almost over. The first order of business was to notify the SGC of what had just occurred. Jack had given him the radio.

"Hello, General Hammond?"

"Dr. Jackson, what's happened? Where's Colonel O'Neill?"

"We had a bit of a problem." He went on to describe how the Goa'uld had escaped and claimed Victor Jensen as host and then how he had escaped. "There's still a number of Goa'uld artifacts here. We have to close the dig. Could you send some more teams down here? I could really use the help. I'm going back down in the pyramid and try to figure out where Tejeto is going."

"Okay. I'll have SG3 and 5 down there ASAP. Hang in there."

Daniel turned off the radio, grabbed his coat off the ground and went back to the stairs. Going through the doorway, he activated the close mechanism and shut himself off from the rest of the scientists. The Tok'ra glow balls or whatever, were still functional, plus he had his own flashlight still in his pocket. It was time to get to work.

SG3 and 5 would know how to contact him when they arrived.

****

VI

"Blair, I have a confession to make."

Blair looked down at Victor who was sitting cross-legged on the floor gazing up at him half-apologetically, and half- expectant. The person sitting there looked and seemed so much like Victor that Blair had to tell himself it was only a ruse. "Yeah?" he questioned hesitantly.

"I'm the one who talked Tejeto into bringing you with us. Once I found out where we were going, I just had to share it with you, but I knew the others wouldn't understand."

"You talked Tejeto into bringing me? He seemed pretty happy to be using me to keep the others in line."

"That was my idea, you know to convince him. I think he might have just killed whoever was aboard the ship and flown away."

"You would have been okay with this?"

"No, but I understand his need. Tejeto really wants to go home."

Curious he asked, "So where are we going?"

"You are so not going to believe this." Victor stood up and began pacing. "That village in Peru used to be populated by people from the planet we're going to. The Chavin," he said with awe.

"But, they--"

"Listen, Blair. You're going to have to forget everything you've learned. Things didn't happen that way at all. Ra exported artists and farmers from all over the Middle East and southern Europe to this planet called Chavinde. A system was set up where the farmers lived outside the mountain range and farmed great plots of land for the benefit of the artisans. Inside the mountain valleys, lived the artists, the manufacturers of weapons, pottery, jewelry and everything useful. Ra would then take the things that were made and the farmers kept the artists supplied with everything they needed to live."

"Sounds kinda cool." Blair wasn't sure if he believed all this. "Go on," he urged.

"Ra would occasionally demand some of the artists to come back to Earth in order to make things for him or as slaves. Tejeto didn't like that, so he used these special crystals to carve out the inside of the mountains and hid the children in there. Children of both the farmers and the artists were kept inside where they were schooled and it was determined which discipline best suited their abilities. Then the children were brought out and made part of the working group. But of course by then they weren't children anymore; they had grown into adults."

"He did this to protect the children?"

"No, I think he did it to continue the race, the knowledge, so it wouldn't get lost by Ra's cruelties. Somehow Hathor found out that Tejeto wasn't really loyal to Ra anymore and Tejeto was forced back to Earth. He brought slaves with him so he could continue his own work, but promised that someday he would return home."

"Now, he's keeping that promise," Blair finished for him.

"Right. And he won't let anything stand in his way. Don't you understand? He doesn't want to hurt you; he just wants to go home. He will let everyone go once he gets to Chavinde."

"What about you, Victor? It doesn't sound like he's gonna let you go."

"I don't want him to. I may not be an artist, but as an archeologist interested in ancient South American civilizations, the thought of studying the ancestors of people that actually evolved on another planet is like a dream come true. Doesn't that fascinate you, Blair?"

"Yes." Blair had to admit, it did. "But, it's for life. I don't think you'll be able to come home again.

"I know. It's okay. After all, how can I interact with all my colleagues now that I know the truth? I'll get laughed at like Daniel Jackson. You think the Air Force will take me in like they did with Jackson? I don't think so. I'm a Goa'uld, and they're afraid and hate us."

"Can't say as I blame them judging from the way Tejeto's acted," Blair commented dryly. He didn't know what to think. From everything he had seen, Colonel O'Neill and even Malek believed Tejeto or any Goa'uld to be bad, even evil. Yet, Malek, although he said he wasn't a Goa'uld still had one of those things in his body and yet he was considered a friend, an ally. Why couldn't Tejeto also be good? Blair so wanted to believe that. But, he had been brought against his will, his life threatened so that Tejeto could return home. Then Blair realized that even he might be willing to hold someone hostage so he could return to Jim.

"Don't worry, Blair. It'll be alright."

"Why is Tejeto letting you talk?"

"He doesn't mind if I talk. He's busy planning and fantasizing about returning home and how happy his people'll be," Victor replied with a smile.

Jim concentrated on making his body relax. Every instinct told him to get up, pace, and burn off some of the restless energy. How could he contact the Sentinel spirits? Would they tell him anything concrete? Slowly his breathing deepened and the surroundings faded. The black jaguar appeared and Jim reached out an imaginary hand searching for the soft pelt of his spirit guide. Gray fur buried his fingers. Sitting in front of him was the gray wolf--not his spirit guide, but Sandburg's.

A white light seemed to float in the air above the wolf. It had large tendrils that reached out and touched the wolf, who then disappeared and the black jaguar took its place. The cat sat primly, his front feet perfectly square, as he stared calmly at Jim. "Where is he?" Jim's soul cried in anguish. The white light broadened and a form appeared.

"Incacha?" Jim whispered.

"Your guide is seeing that his universe encompasses more than just Earth."

"Is Sandburg okay? Is he hurt?"

"You would have felt the pain," Jim was told gently. "Be easy, there is still time."

"Time? Time for what, to save him?"

"He is not in danger, but sometimes the way is not always safe."

"What way?"

"Knowledge always comes at a price, but this time the price is not his to pay."

"What knowledge? What does he need to learn?"

"The way of the past."

"Whose past?" Jim was getting frustrated and terribly confused. Why couldn't Incacha talk in normal English?

"Detective Ellison?" A hand shook him. Incacha faded, turning into the white light once more, and began drifting away.

"Wait!" he demanded of both the interrupter and Incacha.

"Seek the builders of the pyramids." The vision ended as O'Neill touched his shoulder.

"God damn it," Jim shrieked in frustration as he abruptly sat up. "What do you want?" he bellowed loudly, as he found himself looking directly into O'Neill's eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" the colonel demanded. "What were you remembering?"

Jim refused to answer.

"Listen, I don't care if it was a freakin' vision or telepathic communication from aliens; if you have the slightest idea, tell me."

"Who built the pyramids?"

O'Neill stiffened and backed up a step. "That's--"

"Don't say classified. It's really important. Whoever built those pyramids in Peru, have something to do with where Tejeto took Sandburg."

Colonel O'Neill's eyes furrowed, as he appeared to be thinking. "That's what Daniel thinks, too. It's why he stayed in Peru."

"Call him," Jim implored. "See if he's found anything."

O'Neill went to the com and contacted the SGC.

Daniel lost track of time. He was learning an amazing array of facts. First the people that had lived and worked in these pyramids were humans who had first been transported from Egypt to another planet, and then brought to South America. They were kind of like second generation emigrants. Anubis came and wiped out a good number, but left more than half.

From wall to wall the entire picture of life emerged. It was one of experimentation and the creation of weapons, jewelry, eating implements, and gadgets of all kinds. He was scouring over a passage when one of the marines yelled down to him that General Hammond wanted to speak with him. Reluctantly, Daniel rose and climbed up the long stone stairs.

"Hi General," Daniel spoke into the radio, careful not to let any of his irritation show.

"Have you discovered anything?"

"Lots, but nothing that would narrow down the search."

"Who were these people that lived there and built the pyramids. Surely the archeologists there have a theory?"

Daniel paused. He had never asked. As soon as they had arrived, Daniel had focused mainly on the Goa'uld artifacts and the references to Egypt that he had failed to consider the South American connections. "Let me talk to the other archeologists. I'll get back to you." How stupid. If Tejeto took these people from Egypt to another world, and then brought them to Peru, it was only natural that the culture that evolved here would have reflected the alien world. Why hadn't he thought of that?

He went over to the woman, Jenny--he never did catch her last name. She looked up at him with resentful eyes.

"I'm very sorry to have had to close down the dig," he apologized, contrite.

"What's going on here? No one will tell me anything."

"I'm not really sure," he lied. "But I don't think they'll take anything away that's important for your research. This is an amazing find and the archeological community deserves to know. Out of curiosity, what is the name of the people you're theorizing lived here?"

"A branch of the Chavin," she told him. "You know they…"

Daniel stiffened, as the word registered in his brain. Of course! It all came back to him. The Chavin were the first group of Peruvian humans who had organized into a society. They started as loose familial groups and came together to form communities, complete with a government of sorts, religious beliefs, and metallurgical advances. Probably under the influence of the Goa'ulds. "Thanks. You've been a big help," he told Jenny as he ran back to the pyramid and called General Hammond.

"I know where they are," he shouted exuberantly into the receiver. "Tell Jack Tejeto's gone to P2X591. Chavinde."

****

VII

Blair felt the shifting of speed in the ship. He looked curiously at Victor, who seemed to be suppressed by Tejeto once more. Blair couldn't help being afraid of the other personality, after all he'd been held by gunpoint, and had his life threatened. Nothing had changed except now they were descending onto another planet.

"Blair Sandburg, come willingly or come by force, but you must accompany me into the village. My host very much wants you to meet my people." The eyes glowed and the words were spoken with that weird fake sound, yet Blair swore he heard excitement within the alien voice.

Tejeto unlocked the door, and the others were staring at them. "Malek. Carry my tools and accompany us out of the ship." Tejeto had the gun out, but it was not aimed at Blair's head, rather it was held loosely at his side.

"I have been to this world before, Tejeto," Malek told him. "I begin to understand."

The two stared at each other then Malek went to get the box. As Malek joined them at the door to the space ship, Colleen followed him.

"I want to see the people, too." She smiled at Malek and he bowed his assent. Blair took that to mean that Malek believed they were no longer in any danger.

They stepped out and found a large group of people congregated some distance away. The number had to have exceeded four hundred, Blair thought. Tejeto raised his arms and shouted joyfully, "I have returned!"

The people all began to clap and jump up and down in excitement. Tejeto walked into the throng, leaving Blair standing next Malek and Colleen. Soon the ship's other three occupants came out to stand beside them.

Colleen bent over and whispered to the blond woman, "We're on Chavinde. Remember, my team came here a few months ago."

The woman nodded.

Blair leaned past Malek and added, "He's their messiah, or at least that's how he sees himself."

The other woman stiffened. "Yeah, their god."

"That is not correct. I talked to Adena in depth about this perception. She does not view him as a god, but as a leader, someone to emulate," Malek told them quietly.

"He's right," Colleen agreed. "I spent weeks going through their history books, their archives and found no mention of a temple or worship, yet I could feel a sense of waiting in them. They feel he belongs to them."

"Victor told me," Blair volunteered, "that Tejeto loves these people and he'd do anything to return to them. I don't think he really wanted to hurt me or you."

Tejeto finally returned to the ship's entrance, accompanied by a native woman.

"Greetings. Malek and Colleen have accompanied you." She gave them all a welcoming smile. "I thank you for returning that which has been lost to us. When you first arrived on Chavinde, I knew that you would be instrumental in Tejeto's return. The land of the Tau'ri has always been a mystery to us. They give us inspiration and the means to create, but they take away just as abruptly."

"They are no longer ruled by Ra," Malek informed her. "They make their own choices and would very much like to remain friends."

Adena looked at Tejeto, who nodded. "It may be possible. But come, now is the time to celebrate His return. Then we'll have the ceremony. Will you stay for that?"

The others nodded, but as they walked toward the village, Blair found himself walking beside Malek and the blond woman walked next to Colleen. After listening in to their conversation he found out her name was Major Carter. The other two stayed with the ship while the natives unloaded Tejeto's cargo. Major Carter didn't seem to like this development and voiced her opinion.

"Tell me Tau'ri, did not everything come from my home?" Tejeto defended his actions. "Do you condone stealing?"

Major Carter looked startled then asked, "Can I go to the gate and let my superiors know we're okay?"

"No. You will come to the celebration. After the ceremony you may leave if you wish."

Blair wanted to know about Victor. Was his friend going to be allowed to leave, or did he really want to stay here for the rest of his life?

As soon as the teltak hit the ground, Jack pushed the glyph to open the door. Several Tok'ra were waiting, zats in hand--just in case. "Howdy folks," he said as he stepped onto the sand. "Another desert?" he asked rhetorically, glancing at the endless sea of sand.

Teal'c was at his right and Sina was on his left.

"Hey Jack, what took you so long?"

Jack started and then identified Daniel dressed in Tok'ra clothes. "Gone native on me?"

"Nah. Mine were kind of dirty and smelly after rummaging around in the pyramid. I didn't take time to change before coming, so Gerdix kindly lent me some of his."

"Has Carter called in?" Jack felt Jacob stiffen, expectant of the answer.

"No. We opened the gate to P2X591 and tried to contact them, but all we got was static. Maybe they're not there yet."

"Come O'Neill," Sina beckoned. "We need to talk to the council and find out what is to be done with the Goa'uld."

Jack nodded and all of them walked into the desert. He took a look at Jim Ellison who was glancing back at the ship every few steps.

"Leave something behind?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, my canteen. How long do we walk?"

"My guess is not far. The Tok'ra are pretty clever about hiding their bases."

Ellison looked doubtful.

"Over here," Sina pointed.

"How do you do that?" Jack asked, looking around and seeing only sand. It boggled the mind how they could find the rings without any landmarks or markers.

Jack grabbed hold of Ellison as they were transported downwards, remembering what happened when they had beamed up. Luckily Ellison handled this ride a bit better.

"Per'sus is waiting," Sina told them, and everyone followed her down one of the tunnels.

After meandering down three of four halls and crossing a few sitting rooms, they entered a chamber containing a large table and seven people sitting around it.

Per'sus sat in the middle with three Tok'ra on each side. He rose. "Colonel O'Neill. Teal'c. Doctor Fraiser. Welcome."

"Neat place you got here, Per'sus," Jack spoke while giving the room a once-over. It looked pretty much the same as Vorash, Revanna and every other base he had seen. They needed new decorators. "We know where the Goa'uld has taken the other teltak. It's that planet Malek and Gerdix visited with SG4. It seems that their god's been kept on ice on Earth for a few thousand years."

"Is he inclined to find a position with the system lords?"

"Don't think so. He says he just wants to be left alone on that planet with his people. In fact he doesn't like the Tok'ra any better than the other Goa'ulds. He laughed at our willingness to trust you guys." Jack was looking for some kind of reaction, but Per'sus didn't respond to the jibe.

"So an alliance with him is not possible?" he asked.

"Don't know. SG4 reported that the natives are willing to be friends and to trade, but that was before their god came back."

"Malek is convinced the Chavin people do not worship the Goa'uld as gods," Per'sus showed that he was aware of the planet and the people. "They have no religion and focus only on the creation of objects."

"That may be true--then," Jack conceded. "But now we need to get there and rescue our people, yours too."

Dr. Fraiser cut in. "Could one of your doctors come with us? I'd like to see if we can't remove the symbiote from Dr. Jensen without killing either of them."

"Only if the symbiote is willing," Sina answered. "I can attempt the procedure, but if it has become too attached to the host or blended too completely, it will be impossible."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now we really need to get to P2X591."

Per'sus agreed. "Sina, gather what you need and help liberate the host if you are able." She nodded and left the chamber.

"So we're going to this planet?" Ellison interrupted their discussion. "How long is it going to take? A week?"

Per'sus looked down his imperial nose. "This being is not part of your SGC? He seems ignorant of our ways."

"Tejeto kidnapped his partner--team mate--and he's determined to rescue him."

"Why did Tejeto do this?"

"Probably as protection. He knew we wouldn't shoot him if Blair Sandburg's body was between our guns and him. But Malek also jumped aboard, so we're hoping that between him and Jalen, Blair Sandburg is still alive."

"Is Malek fond of this Blair Sandburg?"

Jim answered. "They've talked."

"Malek won't do anything foolish. And Tau'ri, to answer your question, it will take only minutes to get to Chavinde from this planet. But first you must walk to the chaappa'ai."

"Then let's go," Jim urged, sounding very impatient.

Jack turned to go and noticed that he was missing two of his team members. "Where're Jacob and Daniel?" Jack asked Per'sus.

"Daniel is waiting for you at the rings. Our historians have been busy talking to him. Jacob is helping Sina ready the medical supplies."

Per'sus led them out of the room and own the hall back toward the rings. Daniel was talking animatedly to a Tok'ra Jack had never met. Sina was also waiting with a box sitting at her feet. Jack nodded to Jacob; glad the older man was going with them.

"Come," Sina entreated. "The walk is long."

Colleen sat beside Malek, eating sparingly of the meal set before her by the Chavin people. They were beside themselves with joy and endlessly explained why they were so happy. Adena came to them three times, showing off her most precious works of art before taking them to Tejeto to admire.

"Do you notice how everyone is taking turns to show Tejeto their creations?" Colleen asked Malek.

"Yes, they are competing for his esteem."

"Or maybe a place in his court," she suggested.

"They want his approval, true, but have you noticed how he studies each offering?"

Colleen hadn't. She grabbed her goblet and took a sip, staring discreetly above the rim at Tejeto. At that point, a man handed Tejeto a shield. The material was reddish, so it could have been made of copper or bronze, but the detailed etching and fine-line painting was exquisite.

Tejeto stood up, sweeping his food plates off to the side. "You are?" the Goa'uld demanded of the man in a very loud voice, capturing everyone's attention.

"I am Halat."

"Halat. Bring me more of your work. I wish to see what else you have fashioned."

Colleen watched the man swell with pride and exaltation. Others looked at him enviously.

Malek stiffened staring at Tejeto, then turned to Colleen. "He's looking for a new host," he whispered quietly. "Adena told me how when he first came to them, he 'became of one them'. I interpret that to mean he selected one to be his host."

"That's good, isn't? Tejeto isn't intending to keep Dr. Jensen."

"Yes, but will he take care during the separation and leave the old host alive? I do not know the answer to that."

Halat came back with a varied assortment of objects. Some was jewelry, but the majority were weapons inlaid with precious gems and finely etched. Tejeto was impressed. He smiled at the groveling man. "I have decided," he announced loudly. "Let the ceremony commence."

The hall erupted in cheers.

Adena came over to them. "Remember when you told me you wanted to see inside the mountain? Well, this will be your only opportunity. Tejeto has carved out a large hall within. The fires meet the purifying water and there we thank Chavinde for granting us life and beauty."

"Will your children also be at the ceremony?"

"Yes. It is a gift to all of us. He has chosen and we all will witness his rebirth."

Even though Jim was mentally prepped for the journey through the wormhole, the experience wasn't something for which he was really prepared. The cold ate through his clothes, the light scorched his eyes, the shrill whine was deafening, and only his sense of smell was unaffected. He stepped onto the ramp at the other side, disoriented, dizzy, but fully conscious. It was a major improvement.

"You with us, Detective Ellison?" Dr. Fraiser asked, with concern etched on her face.

"I'm with you," he assured her, gaining strength with every step.

Sina was looking at him oddly. "You have trouble controlling your senses?" she asked.

Jim swallowed thickly. "No. It's just my first time," he pointed to the big ring, "through that."

She didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject, anyway.

Off in the distance, Jim could see a village with a mountainous backdrop. Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill immediately set off in that direction. Dr. Fraiser walked next to Jim, with Jacob Carter walking last, alongside the big black guy. He carried a funny looking walking stick that Jim could tell was a weapon, but how it worked eluded him.

When they entered the town, it had the feeling of an old fashioned ghost town. There wasn't a soul to be found. Expensive works of art were in kiosks, peppered everywhere. Homes had their doors wide open. Where had the people gone? Jim looked at the colonel, and he too wore a baffled expression.

"What did Tejeto do with his people? Ideas?"

"I want to check out that big building." Daniel Jackson pointed to a centrally located blue brick structure. "Maybe everyone's in there for some big meeting."

"Tejeto is not in there. I feel no Goa'uld," Sina informed them.

Jim agreed with her assessment. He couldn't hear any voices or noise what-so-ever. But how did Sina know? Maybe all the Tok'ra had enhanced senses. Malek might not be the only one.

"Come on Daniel, I'll go in there with you," Jacob suggested.

O'Neill paused still looking around. Jim too, used his senses to search the area, but he couldn't detect any human sounds, except for their own party.

"Jack, You've got to come in here," a breathless Daniel Jackson called out from inside the structure.

Malek walked between Colleen and Major Carter. Blair Sandburg bounced ahead, talking animatedly to Adena. Villagers surrounded them, as the whole made their way down an overgrown path and then into the mountains. Tunnels, similar, but not identical to the ones the Tok'ra made, had been formed within the rocks. Rooms emptied of children and adults alike, joining the queue, as the mass pushed forward.

"_Do you think we will actually witness the blending_?" Shan asked Malek. "_I had assumed it was a private matter, not to be shared_."

"_For us it is_," Malek admitted. "_This is outside anything I have ever seen_."

They continued walking until they came to a huge cavern. In the center was a pit; a fire had been just recently lit and the flames illuminated the room. Tejeto, walking beside Halat, went up to the fire and he raised his hands. Everyone sunk to the knees. Adena shot Blair a look. Malek whispered for him to be quiet, as they also knelt. The ceremony had begun.

"My people!" Tejeto called out. "It has taken me far too long to return. Much time has been wasted, but no more!"

The people slammed their hands upon the ground in agreement.

"Is that applause?" Colleen asked Major Carter.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"This time we will fortify our world so no Goa'uld can separate us. Ra is dead. Hathor is dead--we are free of their domination."

More thundering of hands. Yet no voices were heard.

"The Tau'ri are responsible. We owe them a debt of thanks. For not only did they deliver us from the tyrants, they also released me from my prison!"

Tejeto aimed a look at Malek, daring him contradict the statement. Malek nodded back. Colleen slid closer to him. He put his arm around her in reassurance.

"Now I am back! To live and work among you once more." His eyes gleamed in fanatical fervor. "To belong is to become one with you all. Halat! You are the chosen one. Do you accept me?"

"Yes," he announced with conviction.

"Will you share everything with me so that I may understand?"

"Yes!" he said louder.

"To be one with me as I am one with the people?"

"Yes!!" he screamed.

"Kneel," Tejeto commanded.

Halat turned so that he faced his kinsmen and knelt with his back to Tejeto.

"What's he doing?" Blair asked, looking at Malek.

"This is most unnatural," he answered, appalled.

The body of Victor Jensen bent over the top of Halat, brushing his hair aside. There was absolute quiet in the large cavern as everyone held their breath. Victor Jensen pressed his lips to the back of Halat's neck for several seconds.

"_Tejeto is going into Halat in front of everybody_," Shan remarked. "_You are right, it is unnatural_."

Halat raised his head, eyes glowing. Victor slumped. Halat twisted so he caught Victor and set him gently down on the floor, whispering something to him. Then he stood, arms reaching out. "It is done!"

Everyone rose, cheering loudly, obscuring Malek's view.

"Is Victor all right?" Blair asked anxiously. "He isn't dead, is he?"

"I do not know," Malek responded, his voice thick with shock. Suddenly he felt Colleen's hand on his back, rubbing in a circular motion. Malek closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

"_This is something the council needs to know_," Shan voiced. "_This exemplifies how different he is from both Goa'uld and Tok'ra_."

Jim followed the others as they followed Colonel O'Neill into the structure. They all stared in disbelief. Remnants of a feast were visible on every table. Half-eaten meat pies with dirty forks sat beside mugs of an amber liquid. On a table at the front was a collection of armor and weapons. Food and dishes had been swept aside and the implements of war were laid out as if each piece had been individually studied.

"Oma!" Daniel Jackson gasped.

Jim turned and saw the white light with long tendrils floating. The growl of his cat heralded the light turning into Incacha. "The circle is closed," the Chopec vision said.

Jim's heart tightened. "Is Sandburg in danger?" he asked silently.

"What had to be done is done."

"Oma?" Daniel interrupted Incacha's words. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"What the hell is going on, Daniel?!" O'Neill barked.

"The white light, I think it's Oma, but she's ignoring me." Daniel responded with frustration.

Suddenly the Chopec began to blur and even Jim's eyes couldn't focus on the form. "Where are they?" Jim spoke aloud, trying to prevent Incacha from disappearing before he received some answers.

"The ceremony is over and your guide needs your strength," the voice echoed, then only the dancing white light remained.

"What'd she say?" O'Neil demanded to know.

"Nothing," Daniel Jackson answered, then clarified, "I mean, she wasn't talking to me but to Detective Ellison."

Jim heard the conversation around him, but his focus was entirely on the white light and silently begging it to be more explicit.

"We don't have time for this," the colonel interrupted.

When Jim turned back, the white light had vanished. "We have to find them now," Jim insisted, feeling the weight of everyone's stare.

Jim heard the growl of the jaguar and turned to see the cat loping toward the mountains. "Over there," Jim called before he too started to run, keeping the spirit cat in sight. He didn't care if the colonel and the rest were going to follow him; all he knew was that he had to get to Sandburg now.

"Do you know where you're going?" O'Neill asked, as he and Jacob Carter came abreast of Jim.

"In there," Jim responded, pointing to the mountains, although he didn't know how he was going to get inside.

The path started to rise, taking them up, not in. Jim stopped, and took a breather. He looked for the jaguar, but the spirit wasn't in sight. Tilting his head, he listened, and thought he heard voices, but they were coming from a great distance. Closing his eyes, he emptied his mind of everything but Sandburg's essence. A wolf's growl echoed to his left, so he abruptly pivoted going off the well-worn path, and jogged through the yellow grass. The mountains still loomed to his right, but he was running parallel to the range. O'Neill and Carter kept pace with him.

"You sense any Goa'ulds yet?" O'Neill asked the general.

"No, nothing Jack," he responded, shaking his head.

He stopped talking as Jim came to another halt. This time he had come to a section where instead of a gentle slope, the mountain rose at a ninety-degree angle. There was no path, just a rocky face looming upwards.

Jim saw the wolf walk out of the rock; his hair raised all along his back. He turned and padded back into the solid rock. "There's an entrance or door around here," Jim told Colonel O'Neill who looked at him dubiously.

Jim reached up and touched the rock. It was solid. He went to exactly where the wolf had entered and tried to kick, but his foot never hit anything solid. "Here it is," Jim called as he bent down and crawled in.

"Wait," O'Neill called, but Jim was already heading down the illuminated hall. The entire mountain had been carved out the same way as the Tok'ra tunnels. The light reflected off the walls, catching Jim's eyes. Different colors warred for dominance. Reds and oranges blended into yellows and then greens. Streams of colors moved along the wall, onto the floor and up the other side.

Suddenly Jim felt someone bump into his back. O'Neill and Carter had just come through the opening. Both grabbed Jim's arms, the action bringing Jim out of his near zone. He shook his head, clearing it of the kaleidoscope images.

"You okay, Ellison?" O'Neill asked.

"Yeah, just waiting for you," he evaded.

Behind them, he could heat the rest of the party catching up to them.

"How'd you know where the entrance was?" Daniel Jackson asked, as he came through last.

"Divine intervention," the colonel explained, looking at Jim questioningly.

Jim was not about to go into Sentinels and spirit guides when his own might be in mortal danger.

"It was a very elaborate energy field with a hologram projection," Sina told them. "Both the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra possess such technology."

Jim wasn't about to sit and listen to a physics lecture. He had just heard Sandburg's voice. "This way," he instructed, and started running again.

Down the hall, he turned right at the first intersection. The jaguar was up ahead, sitting, his tail whipping back and forth. Jim jogged to the cat, and turned left. This hall was brighter and Sandburg's voice was getting clearer. Picking up speed, he went another hundred feet before another quick right turn took him into a large hall. It was empty except for Sandburg and his friend Victor.

For a fraction of a second there was stillness. Victor was flat on the ground, his head in Blair's lap. Jim stared at his partner and let his senses do a quick sweep and verified that he was uninjured. They exchanged a weak smile. Jim focused his eyesight and saw that both men had tears running down their faces. He strode purposefully towards his guide, who looked to be falling emotionally apart.

Jim knew that Colonel O'Neill, Jacob Carter and Teal'c were doing a perimeter check, but his mind was focused solely on his guide. He squatted down next to Blair and Jim put his hand on Blair's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really," Blair answered, his voice cracking.

"The symbiote is no longer within this host," Sina told them.

"I don't understand." Jim looked from Blair to Victor and then to O'Neill. "If that thing is gone, why is he so upset?"

Victor opened his eyes and stared around, looking lost. "Where is he? My mind is," he paused, "empty."

Blair leaned down. "Remember, Tejeto wanted to blend with someone who was from here--a native."

"So, I was just a taxi?" he complained with anguish. "He promised to teach me so much."

Jim was still bewildered. Victor wanted Tejeto to stay inside his body? He couldn't help a shudder of revulsion.

"At least he cared enough to leave you alive, Dr. Jensen," Dr. Fraiser told him, as she felt for his pulse.

"He isn't malicious, he just doesn't care." Victor closed his eyes in defeat, adding quietly, "He got his wish and be damned with the rest of us."

Colonel O'Neill came up to them. "Is Dr. Jensen going to be alright?"

"I think so, but we should get him back to the SGC," Dr. Fraiser told him.

The colonel turned to Blair. "Where are Major Carter, Captain Plumber and Malek?"

"Adena asked Colleen and Malek to go with her. I needed to stay with Victor."

"And Major Carter?" he asked, sounding more insistent.

"She should be around here somewhere? I don't know. I didn't pay attention. I'm sorry."

Jim looked around and noticed another of their party was missing. "Daniel Jackson is missing, too."

O'Neill let out a loud sigh. "Jacob and I will find our missing people. Teal'c, take the others back to the SGC."

Jim was happy to leave. He didn't want to stay on this alien planet any longer than he had to. The more distance he put between himself and his guide, and whatever that thing was that called himself Tejeto, the happier he'd be.

"_We should see to Dr. Jensen_," Shan spoke silently, but Malek was still too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

The others began leaving the giant hall, following Tejeto out like a huge procession. Each person stopped and bowed to the fallen human, appearing to be paying homage. Adena came over to them. Her face was wet with tears.

"With the ceremony over, are we allowed to leave?" Major Carter asked.

"Yes. You are all free to go, however I have a gift for you to take back to the Tau'ri and Tok'ra. Malek. Colleen, will you follow me?"

"Of course," Shan replied.

"Can I go to Victor?" Blair asked. "Are you done with him?" he continued, his voice laced with venom that Adena either ignored or did not notice.

"We are very grateful to your friend for bringing Tejeto back to us. We will always remember him. Yes, go to him. He feels his loss deeply." She turned back to Colleen and Malek. "Come this way." Adena led them through an opening and down a hall. Several passages later, she took them into a room that had been converted into a laboratory.

Shan stared with amazement at the assorted instruments and glassware. It was the first time he had seen glass on the planet. "What do you make here?" he asked, the engineer in him fascinated by everything he saw.

"Crystals. We are able to grow the crystals that we use for making the tunnels. Tejeto tells me that you do not have this technology and he wishes to share it with you."

Shan stiffened as he considered the ramifications. Her statement was even able to bring Malek out of his emotional stupor.

"_These are different then ours_," Shan was quick to notice. "_These create tunnels which are different in color and texture from each other and from ours. Much improved_."

Shan let Malek take over. "Thank you, Adena. On behalf of the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri, we accept your gift." Colleen looked like she wanted to refuse the gift, her face tight with disapproval. Malek could not let that happen. Despite what Tejeto had done, remaining allies with this planet was important--to both of their species.

Adena pulled out a data crystal from a computer type instrument and handed one to Malek and one to Colleen. "I will escort you to the gate."

Daniel followed Teal'c into the large chamber and saw Victor Jensen crumpled on the floor. While Dr. Fraiser and the others ran to Jensen's side, the tunnels called to Daniel's investigative soul. There had to be a labyrinth of miles of tunnels within the mountains, similar to the ones in Peru. What was written on these walls?

However, the more he walked, the more discouraged he became. The walls resembled the synthetic ones the Tok'ra made when they burrowed underground. Each inch was jagged with protruding edges except these contained multifaceted colors. There was no place to record data, unless it was inside the crystals themselves. Several rooms had personal items, and furniture, but he hesitated intruding there uninvited. After what felt like thirty minutes, he happened upon a young man, his age around fourteen. The youth stopped short and stared.

"I seem to be lost," Daniel spoke first. "I'm Daniel Jackson."

"Tau'ri?" the young man questioned.

"Yes," Daniel nodded. "Can you take me back to the big chamber where you had the ceremony?"

He shook his head frantically, but whether it was because he didn't understand English or because he wasn't going to guide him back, Daniel was unsure. Suddenly the youth bolted. Daniel didn't know what to do. He was hopelessly lost and without anything to show for it.

"Daniel!" a feminine voice called him from behind.

He turned, "Sam, am I glad to see you," he replied with relief. "Jack and the rest are still in the big room where there was--"

"Good, we still need to find Malek and Captain Plumber. Adena took them somewhere. I tried to follow, but she lost me."

"Let's get back to the rest of the team and coordinate from there. I know Jack's got lots of questions."

Sam nodded then led the two of them back in the direction she had come. As they rounded a corner, Daniel saw Jack and Jacob trudging towards them. "Look who I found," Daniel replied smugly, ignoring the irritated look on Jack's face.

"Good to have you back, Sam," Jacob greeted her with a wide smile.

"Hi, Dad."

"Where are Captain Plumber and Malek?" Jack directed at Sam.

"Adena took them somewhere. I tried following but got lost."

"Maybe they're already at the gate waiting for us?" Daniel suggested.

"Sir, our radios won't work inside the mountain," Sam informed Jack. "You'll have to wait until we get out."

As soon as they went through the holographic door, Jack's radio came alive with Teal'c's voice. "O'Neill. Captain Plumber and Malek are here. Have you found Major Carter and Daniel Jackson?"

"I have. We're on our way."

Malek and Captain Plumber were standing by the DHD talking with a native woman. Well, Malek was talking, and Jack could tell by the captain's stance that she was irritated and feeling impatient. She turned, and met his eyes. Straightening her shoulders, she mumbled something that caught Malek's attention.

"Colonel O'Neill," Malek greeted them. "Adena has graciously given us and the Tau'ri a great gift."

Jack cut him off. "We have to get Dr. Jensen back to the SGC. He needs a, uh, mental readjustment." He paused then added when Malek did nothing but stare at him. "You coming with us, or staying with them?" What did the man expect--him to go down on his knees thanking the revered leader for "her great gift"? His knees were reluctant and his motivation was definitely lacking.

Malek looked at Jack. "I will go with you and report first to your General Hammond. After that I will return to the Tok'ra. Does that meet with your satisfaction?" he asked, with pretended deference.

Jack didn't answer but ordered Carter to dial home.

As the chevrons engaged, Malek turned to the native woman. "Thank you for your gift. May we share many years of trade."

"Yes, Malek. You are welcome to return."

The wormhole sprung to life and Jack ushered his people through. He shot one last resentful glance back at the native woman before he too, stepped through.

****

VIII

Colonel O'Neill ended his contribution to the briefing without once disparaging the Tok'ra. Malek was impressed with his restraint. Dr. Jackson was called upon next and he described the wonders within Tejeto's pyramids. He reminded his leaders that all the naquadah was still stored along with many of the weapons they hadn't had time to remove. Then he skipped to arriving at Chavinde with the rest of them. Malek noticed that Jim Ellison stiffened as Daniel began describing the encounter with an ascended being.

"I immediately thought Oma had come to help us."

"I take it that it wasn't Oma?" Hammond asked.

"No," Daniel responded, sounding confused. "I don't know who it was. The white light stayed in that form, but hovered around Detective Ellison."

Malek saw Ellison sit up straighter in his seat and cast a worried glance at Blair Sandburg. Jacob looked over at Malek and they exchanged looks, with Jacob nodding.

"_Blair should be told_," Shan suggested.

Malek responded to his host. "_I agree. It is a pleasure to know that Aparna's gifts are not lost, but live on within the Tau'ri_."

"_Do you think they will believe_?"

"_Is it important that they do_?" Malek countered, "_or just reflect on a possibility of a link between the Goa'uld and humans_."

Their internal conversation was interrupted by the continuance of the briefing.

"Did this ascended being talk with you, Detective?" General Hammond asked Jim Ellison directly.

Reluctantly Ellison explained, "When I was a Ranger, I was stranded in Peru for eighteen months. A tribe of Chopec took me in until I was rescued. Their shaman was named Incacha. He died several years ago, and since then, his spirit visits me occasionally."

Malek was fascinated with the story.

"So, you think this native Peruvian has ascended and is guiding you in some fashion?" Daniel Jackson asked.

Blair Sandburg interrupted. "I don't know about 'ascended', but Incacha was very close to Jim during that time and it is possible for the deceased to return and render aid in times of crisis. Especially when Jim or I are in danger."

Malek saw O'Neill roll his eyes, but Blair's explanation confirmed everything he believed. These two were special and were not just ordinary humans.

"Go ahead, Dr. Jackson, finish your report."

Daniel cleared his throat, and looked as if he'd like to question Ellison some more. "This ascended being gave Detective Ellison some information because he suddenly took off to the mountains saying that Mr. Sandburg was inside. We all followed and the detective found a way inside through a holographic door."

The briefing went on another hour, with everyone giving his or her version of what they had experienced. Dr. Victor Jensen was still in the infirmary, and Dr. Fraiser told them that he was suffering from depression and apathy. Periodically Malek felt Jim Ellison's stare and returned it with a slight smile.

At last, General Hammond was satisfied and dismissed everyone. SG1 left first, eager for showers and food. Because it was late in the day, General Hammond was allowing the two men from Cascade to stay overnight in the VIP suite and an official car would drive them to the airport the next morning.

Jacob Carter walked over to where Malek was standing. "Let me tell them. You need to get back; Per'sus is waiting for a report."

"I know. Shan has told me the same." With a reluctant sigh, Malek allowed Colleen to escort him to the Stargate with only a brief goodbye to the two Tau'ri men, and a promise to return as soon as the council had finished with him.

An Air Force grunt showed Jim and Blair to their rooms and with a salute, the door was closed.

"Are we prisoners?" Sandburg asked, looking at the door in confusion.

"Not exactly," Jim answered. "They don't want us wandering around seeing things that are classified."

"Like aliens? Like a big ring that sends us miles through space?" Blair responded with sarcasm.

"We're talking the military, Chief. Paranoia is a way of life." Jim walked further in the room, noticing the large screen TV, the plush couch, a mini-kitchen, and doors leading to separate bedrooms. "All the comforts of home," he remarked aloud to himself.

Sandburg picked up the remote and clicked on the TV.

Jim plopped down beside him. "Just as we left the briefing room, Malek and General Carter were talking about us. The general said that Malek had to leave and that he'd do the explaining. Malek didn't sound happy, but he's gone."

"He went back to that Tok'ra base?"

"I assume so." Jim heard a commotion in the hall. "Here comes Carter. I think we're going to get some answers now." He could hear the general talking to the soldier stationed outside their door.

There was a knock, and the door opened. Jacob Carter wheeled in a cart filled with steaming food. "Anybody hungry? I went to the mess and picked out a selection of their better tasting food." He brought the cart over to the table and began putting the food out. "Come on and eat while it's still hot. Got some beer, too." Jacob opened a bottle and took a large swig. "God, this tastes good. The Tok'ra just don't know how to brew the stuff. You'd think after living in ancient Egypt, brewing beer would be second nature."

Jim went to the cart and took a bottle out for himself. "How'd you get it in?"

Jacob turned to him. "It pays to be a general, even if I am retired."

Sandburg immediately began helping himself. Jim sat down and filled a plate of his own. He was extremely hungry, and the smells were making his stomach growl.

Jacob took another drink of his beer and then set it down. "I'm going to tell you a little story as we eat. Most of it's legend, and has been passed on by word of mouth. Even Selmak heard it second-hand, so maybe it's just a myth." He took a bite of some bread.

"Let's see, where to begin. Once upon a time, in a land ruled by a Goa'uld god named Ra, lived lesser gods, in service to Ra, but not entirely satisfied with their lot. Some thought Ra was too tyrannical, other thought he was too greedy. Needless to say, he had enemies everywhere.

"One enemy was a Goa'uld queen named Egeria. She is the mother of all Tok'ra, but this story isn't about her. It's about another queen, Aparna. This particular queen had a gift. Now all Goa'ulds have senses more acute than their human hosts, but this queen was several steps beyond that. Aparna not only had enhanced senses, she was able to pass this trait to all her offspring. In a way to control Aparna, Ra had all her immature symbiotes implanted within his own Horus guards and they were taught to serve him."

"Horus Guards?" Blair asked.

"These are the Jaffa that serve the system lord. Horus Guards served Ra. When a symbiote is first born, it is too immature to blend with a host. If the attempt is made, and subsequently fails, it is death to both host and symbiote. A process was then created by which symbiotes were carried within a pouch, where they were able to partially connect with a host but not blend as when they become adults. The symbiote larvae give these Jaffa many of the attributes a fully blended being has, like quick healing and superior strength, but the minds are not connected. When the symbiote matures, then it takes a host, and these blendings are almost always successful. With Aparna's children serving Ra, learning that Ra was the master, and using their gifts for the greater good of Ra, Aparna was contained."

"Something happened?" Blair guessed.

Jacob smiled, then continued. "At some point in history, Ra began to believe that Aparna and her get were not loyal to him. Whether it was due to some specific intelligence, or just the act of a paranoid ruler, Ra ordered their execution." Jacob took a break and ate some more of his food and took another drink of his beer.

"Fortunately Aparna found out about the edict before it was implemented and sent her children away. They all separated, going in different directions--like Middle East, or Europe and some might have been with Tejeto. Probably some even left Earth.

"Ra was furious that they got away and took out his vengeance on the ones he could capture, including Aparna herself. They were systematically executed and Selmak remembers hearing of the queen's prolonged torture and subsequent death."

"While this is a very nice story, what the hell does it have to do with me and my senses?" Jim was totally confused. He had never heard of this Aparna with her enhanced senses and couldn't think of what it had to do with him.

"Let me continue," Jacob entreated, taking another sip of his beer. "Ra was merciless in his hunt for these escaped Goa'ulds. He sent his Jaffa everywhere in the search. However, very few were ever found. This is where it gets sketchy. Rumors have been circulating that these Goa'ulds found a place for themselves within the different cultures they had escaped to. They became the policemen or watchmen for the unit they lived with."

"Watchmen?" Blair exclaimed. "Way cool."

"It was natural for them. Their hearing and sight was so much better than anyone else's, yet they had to be careful and not call attention to themselves or their tribe. They were a secret weapon. So, when a human threat came to the tribe, they dealt with it. If one of Ra's Jaffa came too close, they defended their new family and eliminated the threat."

Blair sat up even further in his chair anxious to here every word. Jim smiled at his suppressed excitement, but could feel little himself.

Jacob continued, "However, living with the natives, be it on Earth or another planet, left the symbiotes without a sarcophagus. So, when their hosts became too old, they had to find a new one or die."

Blair straightened in his seat. "Then they'd elect a new person to become host, to become the next watchman, kind of like what we saw on Chavinde. It was an honor to them."

"Yes, that could be," Jacob didn't look convinced. Suddenly he bowed his head and another voice took over.

"My host is not explaining this well, despite my putting words in his mouth."

Jim couldn't tell if the symbiote was joking or not. He was too shocked and maybe even grossed out at the change in his dinner companion.

"What isn't he saying well?" Blair asked, apparently not finding the situation uncomfortable.

"On Chavinde, when the being with the white light appeared, you knew the apparition as Incacha, yet I believe it was really Aparna. I believe she ascended as a consequence to the torture she endured at Ra's hands. She was guiding you to your companion, knowing he was in distress."

"But why is she interested in me?" Jim asked.

Jacob's head bowed once more. "Selmak was getting impatient because I hadn't told you that part, yet." He paused. "You might be descended from a total blending between one of Aparna's children."

"Oh, give me a break. First I'm a caveman or throwback to ancient man and now you're saying I'm descended from an alien? There is no way--"

"I think the symbiotes, as they became older, died and left genetic markers within their beloved hosts. My daughter, Sam, was a host to a Tok'ra named Jolinar. When Jolinar died inside Sam, pieces of the symbiote integrated within Sam's body. She inherited Jolinar's memories, feelings and even protein factors. These proteins came from the symbiote's DNA. It is possible to transfer traits from symbiote to host."

"So, you're saying I have this DNA--Goa'uld DNA--that allows me to have these super senses?" Jim still had trouble buying this theory.

"This is only a story, Detective Ellison. I'm only repeating the legend. Selmak never met Aparna or any of her children."

"So while these Goa'ulds were in hiding," Blair reiterated, with his fork waving in the air, "they became the Sentinels of whatever tribe they lived in. This way they could keep an eye out for Ra without worrying the people, yet help them in everyday life. A truly symbiotic arrangement."

"What about Guides?" Jim asked. "How did they evolve?"

Blair's eyes lit up, as he expounded on his favorite subject. "I know. When the Goa'uld was inside the host, they were two independent minds keeping track of the surroundings, each grounding the other. When the symbiote used its enhanced senses, the host kept him from zoning. You would need two minds to deal with so much input. Yet, when the symbiote died, and the enhanced senses still active in the human host, the new sentinel couldn't deal with it alone. Maybe the tribal shaman was the only one to recognize the problem, so he became the designated helper, or maybe the new Sentinel instinctively looked for someone to help, who would know how to help." Blair threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know."

Jacob smiled. "The new sentinel needed a soul mate, to emulate the blending between symbiote and host. It's possible. I remember referring to Selmak as that when we first blended. It's an intimate experience. There are no secrets; nothing one can hide from the other. These new Watchmen, without their symbiotes, yet having their senses, must have felt very alone and overwhelmed."

"Like Victor," Blair remembered sadly. "He keeps saying that over and over; how alone he is."

Jim saw his partner's eyes dim at the thought of his friend and brought the conversation back to the original topic. "So, you're saying I'm a descendant of one of these hosts, and that Incacha is really a spiritual manifestation of the queen? So, why Incacha?"

"Probably because you associate him with your senses and you trust him."

"Incacha has always communicated with me in dreams. Why was it different this time?"

"Maybe because now you know about the Goa'uld. Before, you needed something you could relate to. Mysticism was easy. Cloud the truth in fantasy and it becomes easier to digest. Then again, maybe everything I've told you is just a legend with no basis in fact. I don't know. Malek is sure, but he's in love with everything Tau'ri and wants to believe. I'm just an old soldier who doubts everything until it's proven." Jacob took a last sip of his beer. "You do realize, I hope, that truth or not, this can't be repeated to anyone?"

Blair let out a frustrated sigh.

"Right," Jim agreed. "Classified."

Jacob smiled at Jim. "Neither Malek nor I will tell anyone here about you, but I thought since you already know about Goa'ulds, you'd like to know just a tiny bit more." He glanced at his watch. "Well, it was a nice dinner," he paused, "but I've got to run. I promised my daughter I'd check in on her and then I too have to get back to the Tok'ra council. Shouldn't let poor Malek face them all on his own."

Jim watched, still feeling a bit shell-shocked, as Jacob Carter wiped his face with his napkin and rose from his seat. Jim automatically began to rise.

"No, no. I'll just see myself out." Jacob went to the door and left after a wave and brief smile.

"You believe what he said?" Jim asked, not really sure what he believed.

"It fits. There are parts he talked about that he couldn't have just guessed at."

"I've got alien DNA?"

"DNA is made of the same four bases whether you're from Earth or another planet--human or another species. Maybe the genes for enhanced senses originated from another species, but so does our mitochondria and a bunch of others. This is no different."

Jim knew that Sandburg was trying to make him feel better, but he'd rather be thought of as a cave man than an alien hybrid. "I don't believe it. Yeah, you think things fit, but what about the spirit animals? Yes, Incacha comes to me in dreams, but the jaguar comes to me more often, usually when I'm awake but no one else can see it."

"Maybe Aparna is also the jaguar. She talks to you in many different ways. When your senses came on line in Peru, you were in the jungle and so maybe she associates you with that cat and so like Incacha comes to you in a form related to your feelings."

"So, why are you the wolf?"

"I don't know, but maybe that's why I can't see the animals, 'cause I don't have the right DNA. Only Sentinels can see the spirit world or the ascended world."

"Yet, Daniel saw the white light and thought it was someone called Oma. He's not a Sentinel. You know I'm just going to think of it as an amazing coincidence and a good story. I don't believe it has anything to do with me."

"But, you can't be sure."

"I'm sure enough," Jim told him, wanting to drop the topic, because it made him too uncomfortable.

Blair was silent for several minutes, pushing the remaining food around on his plate. "Why does everything interesting seem to fall under the non-disclosure document we signed today?" Blair moaned.

"Who would you tell? Who would believe you? Your friend Victor?"

Blair shrugged, then frowned. "I'm worried about him, man. It's like he doesn't want to live anymore."

"You can't be responsible for everyone. He made the choice to open the jar, even though he was advised against it."

Blair remained silent.

Daniel Jackson stood beside the bed of his unresponsive colleague. Dr. Jensen looked like death. The pallor of his skin and the dull eyes showed his deep depression.

Dr. Fraiser came over and stood beside Daniel. "I don't know how to make him take an interest in things. His passivity has me worried."

The damned Goa'uld, they had no respect for human life. Just like Jensen had said, he had been only a taxi, a convenient mode of transportation from Earth to Chavinde. It was the loss that was sending him over the edge right now. Daniel couldn't relate. Anything to get rid of the snake-like being that took over your body and your mind had to be a good thing.

With a sigh, Daniel left the infirmary and went to his office. Jack was waiting by his door. "You okay?" Jack asked.

"Just confused."

"Been like that most of my life," Jack responded weakly. "Let's blow this joint, get a drink, watch a hockey game? Carter and Teal'c are waiting by the elevators."

Daniel took a glance at his journal. Yeah, it could wait. "Hockey? Isn't there something more interesting on?"

"Nope."

Malek and Selmak left the council chamber and walked slowly down the main hall.

"They're pleased with the outcome of this mission," Malek commented.

"Yes. We have the data from the crystal that will keep our scientists busy for many months, maybe years."

Malek laughed. "Years? Months, Selmak? Jacob Carter's time reference is bleeding though."

Selmak nodded. "I find myself thinking in those terms more and more. And you? With the time you spend with Captain Plumber, are you finding yourself thinking like the Tau'ri?"

"No. Sometimes their actions still puzzle me. I can understand Colonel O'Neill's irritation at Tejeto because he commandeered the teltak, but his antipathy extended to the Chavin who were totally innocent. Why?"

"Tejeto isn't Tok'ra, neither is he totally Goa'uld," Selmak explained. "O'Neill cannot understand the Chavin people embracing him into their hearts and culture. We can appreciate his complexity, but the Earth humans have a tendency to see in black and white, in two opposite sides of the spectrum. Tejeto is not good nor evil, he is what he is."

"I agree. Even Colleen was dismayed at the callous treatment of Dr. Jensen by Tejeto."

"He was convenient--a means to an end," Jacob broke into the conversation. "But haven't the Tok'ra been guilty of similar things? We have always believed that the outcome is more important than the steps needed to achieve the outcome, which is one of the reasons we are a dying race."

Selmak returned, "With Jacob as host, I am beginning to understand the Tau'ri's respect for individual life. We do not treasure what we are enough. We are not expendable."

"Yes," Shan interjected. "I have tried to convince Malek of this. Survival is more important than any information he can gather. Colleen has often said that their policy is to never leave a teammate behind. They will risk their own lives to save those of their comrades."

Malek listened as his host expounded on the Tau'ri's beliefs and he found he liked this human trait. For too long the Tok'ra had believed that the completion of the mission was paramount. The Tau'ri had taught them differently.

"That is why the Tau'ri make such formidable foes," Selmak concluded, "although the system lords don't realize this. They believe it is a weakness."

Malek smiled. He could see an end in sight. With the Tau'ri's help, they would defeat the system lords and free the remaining Jaffa. Peace would reign in the galaxy and maybe he would be able to live on Earth with Colleen.

****

The End


End file.
